Mis Sentimientos Mas Profundos HHr
by azi-h2r
Summary: Historia Post- Voldemort, es interesante vean, cuando nuestros queridos personajes ya no son unos niños
1. Mi Historia y Ella

Capitulo I Mi historia y ella.

Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter, sí ése, el mismo que venció hace unos cinco o seis años aproximadamente al señor tenebroso llamado por mi persona como Voldemort.

Si el mismo que antes de caminar, leer y escribir lo venció por primera vez, la segunda vez fue en mi primer año en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts cuando salve a la piedra filosofal de sus manos, en mi segundo año enfrente a su pasado, en tercer año permití que uno de sus mas grandes vasallos fuera con el, en mi cuarto año fui testigo de su renacimiento y volví a escapar de el, en mi quinto año a parte de sufrir uno de las perdidas mas grandes de mi vida, volví a escapar de una muerte segura gracias a Dumbledore, ese año me entere de que yo estaba ligado desde antes de mi nacimiento con la derrota o el auge de Voldemort y que seria asesino o asesinado algo que al momento y por un tiempo me perturbo, pero logre superarlo por el apoyo inmediato de mis dos mejores amigos: Ron y Hermione.

Ron siempre fue mi compañero de travesuras y aventuras así como lo fue también Hermione, pero en los dos últimos años eso cambio, pero enfoquémoslo por ahora en mi sexto año, la guerra volvió a empezar una guerra que jamás se había acabado sino que había sido interrumpida por mis 14 años de vida, hubo muchas muertes, de profesores, alumnos, integrantes de la "secreta" Orden del Fénix, miembros del ministerio de magia y hasta muggles....

Esta vez si tuvimos un encuentro mas cercano, mas que ningún otro y debido a que mis fuerzas estaban débiles para el momento del enfrentamiento tuve que huir cuando estaba a punto de convertirme en un asesino (a mi criterio) y un héroe para toda la comunidad mágica. Y llego mi ultimo año en Hogwarts, tuve un entrenamiento bastante fuerte en defensa contra las artes oscuras y clases particulares que me daba Dumbledore para hacerme mas fuerte, algo que yo agradecía en el alma, ya que sabia que si no lo mataba el que iba a morir era yo...

Llego el día mas temido tanto por mi como por Voldemort y todos aquellos que me amaban, el momento del que ambos sabíamos que era el enfrentamiento final, aquel donde de los dos solamente uno sobreviviría, el otro iba a ser carne de carroña. Uno viviría por el bien de la comunidad mágica y también muggle, el otro acabaría por hacerse inmortal y recuperar el poder que había perdido años atrás gracias a su oponente para cumplir todos los planes que había pospuesto. 

Y la profecía se cumplió, yo termine mal herido pero había acabado con la amenaza que representaba Voldemort... Hasta el sol de hoy no se todavía que fue lo que me ayudo a acabar con él, muchos magos todavía lo estudian, tengo entendido que el amor de mi vida es una de las investigadoras principales de mi caso...

Y se preguntaran por supuesto ¿quién es el amor de mi vida?, quizás por el tiempo que compartimos juntos, los retos que enfrentamos y vencimos, todo ese conjunto de actos que realice con la irrefutable ayuda de ella, con todo ello nació un sentimiento tan bello, tan puro tan espectacular, mayor que la amistad que es el del amor. Si me enamore de mi mejor amiga, ella que estuvo apoyándome siempre, aunque a veces dudó de mis métodos de combate o de análisis -ya que era mas calculadora que yo- y me molestaba con ella varias veces, le grite, no le hable por un tiempo, la insulte de hecho una vez, lo cual me hizo sentir terriblemente mal...

Por cosas del destino, termine amándola con una pasión inmensa, necesitaba verla todos los días, y frustrado porque no la podía besar, acariciar, abrazar, tocarla, sentir la esencia que expedían sus hermosos –para mi- cabellos, olerla, sentir su presencia muy dentro de mi, no podía hacerlo, porque el simple hecho de declararle mis sentimientos me daba miedo ya que podía perder su amistad, algo que era fundamental en mi existir.

Todos estos nuevos sentimientos hacia, Hermione, surgieron en nuestro sexto año, cuando me sentía deprimido y destrozado por la muerte de Sirius, mi padrino, y sentía que ya nadie podía hacerme feliz, hasta que una tarde hablando con ella me di cuenta de que sin quererlo ni pensarlo, me imagine estar con ella como su pareja sentimental, que seria súper porque ella era así como muy especial, para cualquiera, incluso para mi, algo que me atormenta, todavía, el día de hoy. Hubo incluso una vez, escribiendo un ensayo para los profesores Firenze y Trelawney, acerca de mi futuro que escribí inconscientemente la palabra "mi" Hermione (trataba de adivinar a el futuro a personas ajenas a la clase) lo cual al darme cuenta borre rápidamente sin antes decirme a mi mismo te estas volviendo loco!!!

Al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que efectivamente estaba loco, pero de amor.... un amor parecido al de unos amantes que han estado separados por mucho tiempo, deseando con locura a la otra persona, porque sabes que esos momentos son inolvidables y hermosos. Se que suena un poco cursi pero era tal mi grado de enamoramiento que parecía que andaba montado en una nube, hubo momentos dentro de los cuales me olvidaba de mi destino inmediato, así era el grado de adicción que yo tenia por Hermione. Muy fuerte...

Yo creía, debido a unos acontecimientos acaecidos en nuestro cuarto año, que ella estaba enamorada o por lo menos sentía algo por Ron, y el al mismo tiempo, algo por ella. Este solo pensamiento me atormentaba ya que podía perder a mis dos mejores amigos, por haber tenido pensamientos prohibidos con el solo hecho de estar en una habitación a solas con Hermione, o solamente tenerla para mi solo, por un solo día sin sentir que podía perderla en cualquier momento.

Un buen día ella tenia clase de Aritmancia, y Ron y yo no teníamos Adivinación, nos quedamos solos en la sala común, y yo como persona inocente y ágil que soy, le pregunte a mi mejor amigo, que sentía por, nuestra mejor amiga... Ron como niño inocente que era, es y seguirá siendo por mucho tiempo me respondió que nada la quería como me quería a mi, como su mejor amiga, y que a veces solía verse algo celoso por ella, pero era que el sentía la necesidad de defenderla como si se tratara de su hermana Ginny...

Yo al escuchar esto, me sentí full aliviado, me había evitado una gran desilusión – que aunque la sospechaba no me dejaría caer hasta que supiera de verdad los sentimientos de Ron- y sentía por Ron un nuevo cariño, ya que no podía estar celoso por su relación con Hermione.

Y después del penúltimo enfrentamiento con Voldemort regresamos al ultimo año en Hogwarts, de donde partiríamos hacia nuestras carreras, Ron con esperanzas de unirse a algún equipo de Quidditch de la liga nacional – habían mejorado bastantes sus cualidades como guardián-, Hermione con ganas de convertirse en investigadora internacional de hechos relacionados directamente con la magia oscura y yo con esperanzas de convertirme en auror.

El verla todos los días, era maravilloso, pero por dentro me moría ya que no podía tenerla, hacerla mía, se que suena como una locura, pero eran mis sentimientos y hoy en día siguen existiendo, siempre trataba de tenerla cerca de mi, me fascinaba agarrarla por la cintura y abrazarla, me imagino que ella pensaba que yo necesitaba cariño, protección, no tenia ni idea de mis sentimientos mas profundos... y yo todavía no me atrevía confesarle nada. En mis clases normales parecía siempre medio embobado, incluso hubo una vez que ella se me acerco y me dijo "Tu como que estas enamorado, porque tienes una carita de amor, envidiable, que suertuda la que sea dueña de tu corazón" y eso me despertó, me dio una señal de vida, de amor, esto me motivo a declarármele ya que una amiga no podía decirte eso sin tener sentimientos muchos mas grandes que una simple amistad. Así que seguía yendo a mis clases especiales de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y me olvidaba de ella en esos momentos, algo que me refrescaba mis pensamientos ya que mi imaginación constantemente jugaba con la idea de ella y yo como una feliz pareja.

La mañana fría de Navidad de ese año me decidí por expresarle mis sentimientos, era nuestra ultima Navidad en Hogwarts lo cual me deprimía, pero tenia que ser esa tarde o nunca. Me idee un plan para secuestrarla a la Casa de los Gritos, no era un lugar muy romántico, pero estaríamos solos y para mi eso era mas que suficiente. Engañe a Ron diciéndole que el tema del P.E.D.D.O., me empezaba a interesar y que quería discutir algunas ideas con Hermione, el me dijo que estaba loco, que que pasaba conmigo "Has perdido la cabeza", recuerdo que grito como un loco, pero astutamente lo convencí para que diera unas vueltas con la Saeta de Fuego y practicara ya que de eso dependía su futuro, el con dudas acepto.

Fui muy temprano a la Casa de los Gritos y con mi varita la limpie – lo mejor que pude – y hice aparecer una mesita con unas velas y una pequeña merienda, yo calculaba que podríamos estar juntos unas dos horas sin que nadie sospechara de nuestra ausencia.

Me puse mi chaqueta, y un pasamontañas y me tape la cara con el, se que ella estaba en la biblioteca repasando unos apuntes – como cosa rara- y me puse a esperarla, tenia una poción adormecedora que había humedecido en un pañuelo, para dormirla de aquí al sitio pautado. Oh si TODO iba a ser una sorpresa. Espere como por diez minutos y apareció, con un gorrito con tema navideño -el gorro emitía sonidos muy parecidos a un villancico- una blusa con chaqueta y una falda, que me hacia desear sus hermosas piernas. Y cuando paso al frente mío, la agarre por debajo y le puse el pañuelo en la boca, batallo un poco – bueno esta bien un poquito bastante- y finalmente cayo rendida a mis brazos, delicadamente la monte (N/Az: no sean mal pensados) en mi hombro derecho y nos rodee con la capa invisible con un poco de dificultad, claro esta.

Pesaba bastante, la condenada, pero después de caminar por quince minutos, y varias raspaduras y las rodillas cansadas llegue finalmente a nuestro destino. Con delicadeza la puse en la cama y me proponía a acomodar los últimos detalles de la mesa... cuando de pronto empezó a moverse. "Rayos" pensé y enseguida me puse encima de ella y le tape la boca, ella se movió agresivamente, pero cuando reconoció mis ojos verdes se calmo un poco. Me acerque delicadamente a su oreja y le dije con una voz muy dulce "Tranquila que no te voy a violar!!!" y aparte mi mano de su boca, ella muy sonrojada se sentó y me dijo con voz de sorpresa e intriga "Harry ¿qué estas haciendo?", yo seguro de que no sospechaba de nada le dije tranquilamente que era una merienda especial entre ella y yo debido a que sentía la necesidad de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mi todos estos años. Ella me miro extrañada pero enseguida me otorgó esa clásica, cálida y espectacular sonrisa que solo ella tiene. La invite a acompañarme a la mesa nuestras sillas estaban muy juntas y a ella le extraño eso pero se sentó con toda confianza, enseguida me pregunto si estábamos en la Casa de los Gritos y yo le confirme su sospecha y ella exclamo "Ah que romántico!!!" con ironía claro esta, ella todos estos años había aprendido a ser bastante sarcástica, algo que cuadraba perfectamente con sus cualidades.

Al rato de comer el aperitivo acompañado con unas cervezas de mantequilla, me arme de valor y me decidí a contarle todo lo que me había atormentado todos aquellos últimos meses... le agarre delicadamente ambas manos y las bese delicadamente y como una explosión de emociones dentro de mi empecé a hablar

"-Hermione, tenemos casi 7 años conociéndonos y te considero mi mejor amiga y una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida y una de las que mas ha influenciado a este hombrecito – dije con voz graciosa- y todo eso que acabo de mencionar mas todas aquellas aventuras que hemos vivido juntos, han hecho que dentro de mi haya nacido un sentimiento que no puedo explicar solamente con palabras... que demonios yo estoy loca y profundamente enamorado de ti... yo te amo...

Y al soltar esto sentí un gran alivio dentro de mi y terror al mismo tiempo ya que no podía imaginarme su respuesta ya que puso una cara de asombro, de susto y enseguida a cambio por una de felicidad pero ¿que indicaba para mi esa felicidad? pensé inmediatamente

-Harry, me has dejado sin palabras, me acabas de colocar en una montaña rusa donde mis emociones bajan y suben sin ningún control yo nunca vi venir esto, o sea, jamás me imagine que estuvieras enamorado de mi, yo por supuesto... mis sentimientos los he ocultado muy bien, pensando que jamás iban a ser correspondidos ya que siempre pensé que yo era muy poca cosa para ti, algo que evitaba que me atormentara pero siempre estaba latente, desde hace varios años tengo sentimientos muy confusos hacia ti, no se si es amistad o amor loco amor, te estoy siendo honesta porque en mi cabeza pasan cosas muy locas

-¿Conmigo?

-Si loquillo, contigo, son cosas muy atrevidas y muy locas también, estas hormonas me tienen loca..."

Seguía hablando de cosas que me parecían súper interesantes acerca de sus sentimientos pero nada en concreto para ser honesto así. que repentinamente y para su sorpresa, la bese en los labios, lentamente primero y poco a poco la pasión tomo mi cuerpo y mis besos se volvieron apasionadísimos y llenos de locura y amor. Ella por supuesto –después de haber hablado como una loca- me respondió a ese beso, con otro mas con mucha pasión y me cuerpo vibraba de la emoción y solo podía sentirme el hombre mas feliz del planeta

Al poco tiempo nos separamos, necesitábamos llenar nuestros pulmones de aire, vi la hora y nos quedaban aproximadamente diez minutos para volver al castillo, así que le propuse que fuéramos recogiendo y par mi sorpresa me agarro del cuello y me jalo hacia sus labios algo que me volvió loco, sus caricias en mis cabellos, en mi rostro, era espectacular, para serles honesto poco a poco me fui excitando, ya que empezó a bajar por mi espalda y me hizo muchas cosquillas, algo que me quitaba la cordura y en el momento en que vi que no podía seguir aguantando (ya saben las gañís de quitarle la ropa allí mismo), me separe inmediatamente de ella y le dije " Yo te amo, y por subsiguiente te respeto y si nos seguimos besando, aquí tan separados del mundo, y completamente solos no me hago responsable de lo que pueda llegar a pasar" y ella provocativamente me susurró al oído "¿Y que es lo mas grave que me podría pasar, amor mío?" dame un delicado roce de labios por la quijada "A ver... lo mas grave es que te puedo quitar en estos momentos la ropa y podría en el mes de Agosto, nacer una pequeña criatura que seria muy hermosa pero tendría a unos padres muy jóvenes!!!" en esos momentos recupero la cordura y recogimos todo para irnos para el castillo.

En camino allá íbamos abrazados y diciéndonos cosas muy románticas hasta que ella paro de repente y me expreso su preocupación acerca de nuestra naciente relación, ella me dijo que le daba miedo que todos supieran que ella era su novia, no podría soportar la presión de una relación de este tipo durante este año que era tan importante para nuestro futuro, la comprendí inmediatamente, ¿cómo no podría hacerlo? Y con todo el dolor de mi alma le dije que si quería posponer la relación para después que termináramos la escuela, no había ningún problema, y enseguida me rechisto que no la había entendido que lo que quería decir es que nuestra relación fuera secreta, podíamos vernos, pero que nadie se diera cuenta y eso me pareció un poco inadecuado, debido a mi gran amor por ella, pero acepte por esa razón.

Los siguientes meses y días fueron los mas alocados que he experimentado en mi vida, había ocasiones en que nos ignorábamos el uno al otro, para después besarnos apasionadamente detrás de una estatua, o incluso fingir que subía a mi habitación molesto con ella y ella subía a pedir disculpas y lo que hacia era acostarse encima de mi para hacerme cosquillas y darme besos en todo el cuerpo que me ponían la libido a millón. Nunca me acosté con ella, eso que quede claro, por respeto hacia ella y al colegio y el miedo a ser descubiertos, claro esta. Los días de excursión a Hogsmeade, nos quedábamos observando la espectacular belleza que tenia el techo de mi cuarto, abrazados, quietos como si el tiempo se detuviera para disfrutar de los bellos momentos que pasábamos juntos, cuando nos entraba sueño, íbamos a caminar a la orilla del lago donde nos sentábamos y nos abrazábamos y nos dábamos muchos cariñitos ricos como yo le decía. 

Ron nos veía siempre extrañados, creo que sospechaba algo, pero yo no le dije nada y se que Hermione, menos le iba a decir algo, ya que se le ocurrió que Ron quizás me entrara a golpes al meterme yo con quien el consideraba otra hermana, y yo no le podía quitar razón yo también patearía a cualquiera que se metiera con mi "princesa"

Hubo una ocasión donde Snape nos castigo, a mi por responderle muy mal en clase y a ella, por ayudarle a Neville a completar una de sus pociones. El castigo era limpiar las mazmorras con cepillo de dientes sin usar ningún tipo de magia, debíamos encontrarnos a las ocho de la noche en nuestro lugar de castigo, Hermione estaba un poco molesta conmigo, ya que ella era la que constantemente me decía que no me metiera con Snape, pero yo no podía evitarlo.

Así que yo también estaba molesto con ella, porque lo que yo hacia con mi boca era problema mío y ella por muy novia mía que fuera no tenia derecho de meterse en eso, por supuesto me lleve el cachetón del año y un enfado bastante grande. Tengo que admitir que al dirigirme a las mazmorras esa noche estaba deprimido y molesto tanto por el hecho de estar limpiando con un cepillito de dientes como con ella. Al llegar me encontré con ella y la salude con la mirada, vi que ella seguía molesta conmigo y al momento aunque me dolió, no le di mucha importancia al asunto. Intente hablar con ella le pregunte si seguía molesta conmigo y ella afirmo con la cabeza, y con una testarudez muy característica en mi le dije que debería darme las gracias ya que no iba a hacer el trabajo ella sola, y con sarcasmo me respondió descaradamente "No creas Potter que el estar una noche contigo limpiando con un cepillo de dientes me va a excitar y me voy a lanzar encima de ti, porque eso no va a suceder tenlo por seguro" me quede helado y en el sitio. Al momento llego Snape con los cepillitos y amenazándonos que si no dejábamos el aula rechinante de limpieza le iba a quitar a Gryffindor cincuenta puntos por cada uno.

Y así empezó una de las noches que recordare con mucho cariño ya que allí fortalecimos nuestra relación, como a las diez y media, aproximadamente yo estaba descansando sentado en una silla y honestamente le estaba rogando que me perdonara que había sido un idiota que no me debí haber metido así con Snape, que ella tenia razón que tenia que aprender a controlar mi temperamento, y que gracias a ella había aprendido a manejarlo mejor, cosa que no era cierto ya que explotaba con mas facilidad, pero tenia que convencerla de que volviera a mis brazos porque la necesitaba, de veras la necesitaba, como la necesito hoy en día. 

Así que de repente, por sorpresa, se sentó en mis piernas, algo que me perturbo por un instante y me emociono, enseguida jalo de mis cabellos, algo que me parece que le fascina y enseguida me beso apasionadamente y se movió muy provocadoramente encima de mío, algo que ocasiono una reacción un poco vergonzosa, y lo mas vergonzoso fue que ella se dio cuenta y parece que le gusto ya que me dijo si me había excitado, y yo le dije que si, me pareció ver una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, así como satisfecha de si misma y empezó a moverse mas encima de mi y le dije seriamente que parara que no era gracioso, que se burlara de mi de esa manera que yo la respetaba y no le hacia esos juegos, se me quedo viendo avergonzada y enseguida le explaye una sonrisa de burla ya que me fascinaba que se moviera así encima de mi y que aunque me provocara desesperadamente hacerla mía allí mismo, tenia que respetarla, porque yo era un caballero. Pero de repente se me quedo viendo seriamente y me dijo que la dejara de respetar, que ella sabia que mis sentimientos eran verdaderos, que me amaba de un grado tal de que ya no le importaba el respeto que yo le insistía tanto a ella y para mi sorpresa abrió sus piernas y sentó así sobre mi, y me beso apasionadamente y bajo por mi cuello con pequeños besos y de repente me mordió, si me mordió algo que me excito muchísimo, y fue bajando sus manos poco a poco a mi pecho con suaves caricias, y de repente llego a mi pantalón y empezó a quitarme la correa tan delicadamente que yo al principio no me di cuenta y empezó a bajar también el sierre y metió su mano dentro y la mano libre la uso para recostar mi cara dentro de sus pechos, algo que me volvió loco, y me hizo casi explotar del placer, pero al darme cuenta del sitio donde estábamos, enseguida reaccione y la aparte inmediatamente de mi le dije que estaba loca como se le ocurría hacer eso, que estibamos cerca de la sala común de Slytherin, que cualquiera podría cacharnos allí y hasta nos podían expulsar, ella se puso bastante roja y me dijo que lo lamentaba no había pensado en eso y enseguida me dijo "¿Es que acaso tu no me deseas tanto como yo a ti?â¢", le replique que lo único que deseaba en este momento era a ella pero que no era seguro, por todos los motivos, desde el ser descubiertos hasta que podría quedar embarazada. El resto de la noche la pasamos allí abrazaditos, sin caer en tentaciones.

Tuvimos problemas, como cualquier otra pareja que resolvíamos rápidamente y hubo varias ocasiones en las cuales estuvimos apunto de "consumar", la relación, pero para mi sorpresa ella paro todas esas ocasiones.

Tanto Ron como Hermione, me ayudaron a vencer de manera directa e indirecta a Voldemort, y antes de irme a enfrentar cara a cara con Voldemort me despedí de ellos a Ron le di un abrazo de hermanos, y le dije que cuidar de Hermione si me pasaba algo, y la despedida mas dolorosa vino de parte de ella, quien mas la que me había vuelto loco todo este tiempo, y cuando la vi a los ojos sent. un dolor en lo mas profundo de mi alma, ya que pensé que quizás esa era la ultima vez que veía al amor de mi vida, la abrace como si de eso dependiera mi vida y poco a poco me separe de su cuerpo y vi sus ojos llenos de tristeza infinita y le dije que todo iba a estar bien, eso me dio mas fuerza, y delicadamente le agarre la cara y la atraje a mis labios para un beso que aunque corto llevaba un a energía infinita. Le susurre en el oído "Te amo" y ella me dijo "Yo te amo mas a ti" y sin contener las lagrimas me voltee rápidamente para hacerlo menos doloroso.

Y salí triunfante, insisto que no se aun como lo derrote, pero lo hice y volví con mi familia la única que tenia en ese momento y la única que había tenido toda mi vida.

Pero a pesar de haber derrotado a Voldemort, aun quedaba una plaga un poco mas difícil de controlar y eliminar: los mortifagos.... 

ÎθÄ¹ ¿cómo andan? De antemano les agradezco a las personas que tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer mi Fic este es el primero que hago, en toda mi vida, la primera cosa que escribo y no me frustro a mitad de camino (espero que no pase :) ) si desean dejar criticas bien y sino también, aunque me gustaría que me dijeran si sirvo o renuncio a escribir, OJO soy una persona muy sensible así que cuidado con los comentarios!!! En estos días hago el próximo capitulo que esta ubicado en la era actual!!! Y será mucho mas emocionante e impactante (eso creo:) por ahora los dejo.


	2. Cuando Hui

MIS SENTIMIENTOS MAS PROFUNDOS H/Hr

Capitulo II Cuando Huí 

Hoy estoy sentado aquí en mi cama de turno, exactamente en el cairo, en Egipto, esta es otra ciudad que visito en mi viaje alrededor del mundo. El objetivo de esta travesía que lleva ya mas de cinco años es aparte de conocer el mundo, huir de mi pasado. Muchos dirán el gran héroe después de enfrentarse a la muerte ahora esta huyendo, si, me considerarán un cobarde pero eso es lo que yo necesitaba. Alejarme de todo y de todos, era justo y necesario. Lo que mas me dolió no fue irme de mi ciudad natal, era alejarme de mis dos mejores amigos y del amor de mi vida. Era y sigue siendo doloroso, un dolor que carcome mi alma en lo mas profundo de mi ser... Se que esto suena dramático pero es como me siento realmente. La derrota de Voldemort en vez de haberme dado paz, tranquilidad y felicidad lo que hizo fue darle a mi alma una agonía que nace todos los días con el amanecer y muere con el ocaso ( o eso intento pensar).

Tengo planeado regresar a Londres mañana, si ya decidí dejar de huir y enfrentarme con el presente y dejar de vivir en el pasado, tengo varias razones del porque me fui de mi país natal, ellas están conectadas de alguna manera. Ok déjenme explicarles. Después de derrotar a Voldemort, desaparecí y he vivido en los cinco continentes, en países en guerra, en países del trópico, en países helados, en ciudades milenarias, y me he cansado, lo admito me canse de no tener una estabilidad emocional, soy bastante inestable, he sufrido depresiones profundas, soy un alcohólico aunque ya lo he superado, estuve una vez a punto de tomar drogas pero en ese momento, toque fondo, gracias a Dios ya que si me hubiese convertido en drogadicto, lo mas probable es que ahorita no estuviese contando esta historia. Soy un adicto, un adicto a la vida, al Quidditch, a ella...

Incluso he sido un adicto a la muerte ya que tuve una época que no pensaba en mas que en ella, la muerte esa maravillosa muerte que quizás me daría un poco de paz, pero se que esos pensamientos eran de consolación ya que una de las razones que me atormentaba era que la mañana que huí la deje sola en su cama y me fui sin dejar ni una sola nota, solo desaparecí, como si las sabanas me hubiesen tragado, lo poco que se de ella, lo se por "El Profeta", que me trae la edición especial (para el mago que esta en el extranjero), el cual trae un resumen mensual de los sucesos mas importantes acaecidos en nuestro mundo mágico. Fue nombrada recientemente jefa de su departamento de investigaciones mágicas científicas, algo que me enorgullece enormemente, pero me imagino que ella ya se ha olvidado de mi, ya que leí que estaba comprometida, con un famoso jugador de Quidditch, cuyo nombre no mencionaron, me imagino que puede ser Ron, ya que en los últimos años su fama como guardián había crecido, y ya era hasta imagen publicitaria de varios productos mágicos, y como estoy seguro de que el estuvo un tiempo enamorado de ella, de repente ese amor renació, debido a mi ausencia y no la culpo o los culpo, aunque me duele en el alma, si es feliz, yo soy feliz con eso, aunque una parte de mi grita con fuerza que no, que me la secuestre, me la lleve lejos e inicie una nueva vida con ella, pero si es feliz con nuestro mejor amigo, que puedo hacer yo y eso de llevármela lejos no es de inteligentes no es lo correcto o eso creo.

Otra de las razones por las que huí, fue por los mortifagos, ya que aunque bastantes murieron, en la batalla final, muchos que estaban rezagados, quedaron vivos y al ministerio se les hacia y todavía se les hace difícil localizarlos y meterlos presos en Azkaban. El objetivo principal de los mortifagos, es darme muerte, una muerte, lenta y dolorosa, según indicaciones que dejo Voldemort antes de ser asesinado por mis manos.

Esa es otra razón, por la cual me fui, ya que no soportaba que la gente me admirara y me elogiara por haber matado a otra persona, se que el era la maldad en su máximo esplendor, pero seguía siendo un ser humano al cual yo le robe su vida y eso es un pensamiento constante en mi cabeza, esto ha sido motivo de mis depresiones mas fuertes, de las que he estado al punto de suicidarme, si porque ese pensamiento es constante en mi cabeza, no me lo puedo quitar y es tormentoso. Este motivo esta ligado fuertemente con Hermione, ya que aunque ella estaba orgullosa de que lo hubiese asesinado, me aterraba el que ella, siendo tan pura, tan inocente (porque aun tenia algo de esa bella inocencia) anduviese con un asesino, alguien que podía volver a matar, incluso para defenderla; y también me enloquecía que su vida corriera peligro solo por estar relacionada de alguna manera conmigo y mas si se descubría, de manera publica que era mi novia, esto también paso con Ron.

Suficiente que los mortífagos supieran que eran mis dos mejores amigos, esa pequeña razón podía ser una bomba de tiempo que podía estallar en cualquier momento, así que lo mejor que pensé en ese momento, era desaparecer sin dejar rastro y cortar todo tipo de comunicación con ellos, cortar las relaciones de raíz, era lo mas sano y lo mejor tanto para ellos como para mi, ya que sus vidas no correrían peligro y yo por una parte estaría tranquilo (o eso creía), porque sus vidas estaban a salvo.

Mi relación con Hermione, se consumió, dos semanas después de derrotar a Voldemort y una semana después de graduarnos, con el dinero de mis padres, me compre un pequeño apartamento de una habitación, ya que no podía seguir viendo con los Dursley y me apenaba vivir arrimado en casa de los Weasley, esta ubicado en Londres, muy cerca del Callejón Diagón y como tenia que ir al Ministerio para formarme como auror. Me quedaba justo a la medida. Hermione después que me lo compre se la pasaba metida allí desde las ocho o nueve de la mañana hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando después de rogarle, por horas que se fuera porque sus padres me iban a matar después de matarla a ella. Pues si la relación se había transformado en dos semanas en algo serio, ya me había presentado a sus padres como su novio formal y ellos alegres de que su hija fuera tan feliz me aceptaron sin dudarlo. Por supuesto para poder mantenerme tuve que empezar a trabajar, así que conseguí un puesto en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, el cual me ocupaba medio día de trabajo, el resto de la tarde lo pasaba acomodando el apartamento acompañado de Ron y Hermione, al rato Ron se tenia que ir porque tenia que entrenar para su equipo -una liga menor de los Chudley Cannons- el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, Hermione y yo nos quedábamos solos...

Un viernes, después de dejar a Hermione en su casa - usaba la transportación, pero yo siempre la acompañaba - a eso de la una de la mañana, no podía dormir, de repente entre en pánico y me di cuenta de que tanto Hermione, como Ron corrían peligro, a ninguno le dije nada de la nota que había recibido en el trabajo el día anterior ya que los iba alarmar y para mi no era correcto, romper con una paz que llevaba escasas dos semanas, la nota era simple, pero contundente: "Cuídate, Potter, y cuida a los tuyos... Todavía quedamos muchos, para vengar a nuestro Señor". Pensé rápidamente que podía hacer para que no atacaran a Ron y Hermione, mi vida realmente era lo de menos, me preocupaba era la suerte de mi amor y mi mejor amigo, sin contar a sus familias, así que la respuesta vino rápidamente a mi mente, debía irme, desaparecer por un tiempo o para siempre, porque yo sabia que aunque me quedara ellos no iban a estar seguros, ya que en el mundo mágico nuevamente establecido, no había una estabilidad en materia de seguridad, muchos aurores habían muerto y los nuevos aspirantes estaban siendo entrenados, me dolía el pensar de no estar un día, una hora, un minuto sin verla, pero tenia que hacerlo por el bien de nuestro amor (N/Az: me estoy pasando de melosa ;)) y sobre todo de su bien.

Esa madrugada no dormí, empecé a hacer un maletín, donde me llevaría lo esencial: ropa, calzado, mi álbum de fotos, mi varita y otras cosas, un maletín negro y fácil de esconder para que Hermione, no notara nada cuando viniese en el día. Debía sacar el poco dinero que me quedaba en Gringotts eso lo haría en la mañana ya que no iría a trabajar, me reportaría enfermo, pensé en visitar a la familia Weasley, pero pensé que seria muy sospechoso y desistí de la idea, otro pensamiento que me embargo fue en donde voy a vivir, tenia que ser fuera de Londres, incluso de Inglaterra y se me ocurrió que vagaría por el mundo sin vivienda fija, así nadie me localizaría, ni mi lechuza Hedwig, así que cuando termine de organizar mis ideas me acosté a dormir y amaneció el día en que me iría y desaparecería de sus vidas.

Como a la nueve y media me levante y me fui a Gringotts, deje unos cuantos galeones y el resto lo cambie por dinero muggle, hable con el notario, que estaba haciendo el documento de propiedad del apartamento y le di instrucciones que lo pusiera a nombre de Hermione J Granger y que le indicara que era dueña del mismo, el lunes a primeras horas de la mañana.

Después fui a una agencia de viajes y me indicaron que había un viaje a París, mañana a las siete en punto, y que habían unos pasajes disponibles, así que enseguida compre el boleto, ya estaba decidido me iría mañana a primera hora.

Cuando llegue a casa, ya Hermione estaba y me recibió, como siempre un beso y un abrazo, en ese momento se me encogió el corazón, ya que no sabia cuando volvería a tener n recibimiento así, en sus cálidos y hermosos brazos, se me aguaron los ojos y trate de controlarme. Al rato llego Ron y los tres nos pusimos a hablar animadamente como lo hacíamos todos los días, Ron trajo unas cervezas de mantequilla - como lo hacia todos los viernes - y empezamos a beber. A las ocho de la noche Ron se fue, en un avanzado estado de ebriedad debido a una pequeña botella de Whiskey de Fuego que yo tenia guardada por ahí para una ocasión especial, y esta lo era aunque los dos lo ignoraban.

Cuando Ron partió, Hermione y yo nos fuimos a la cocina y duramos un rato charlando, Dios Santo en ese momento me di cuenta que la amaba demasiado, mas de lo que incluso podía soportar, no sabia como iba a soportar estar tanto tiempo alejado de ella y lo que mas preocupaba es que la iba a lastimar, y eso me dolía aun mas. Recordé que en la nevera, estaba guardado un helado que hacia dos días había comprado para mi solito y me antoje de comérmelo así que lo saque y me senté al lado de la cocina y ella se entusiasmo y quería que le diera un poquito. Era de chocolate. Con la cuchara le di en la boca varias veces, una para mi y otra para ella, en algún momento ese intercambio de refrigerio me excito, si me excito no se porque, pero lo hizo y en ese momento pele la cucharilla y le cayo en el escote y sin pensarlo la limpie con la lengua, le lamí todo el chocolate que tenia en el pecho, y eso me puso mas a millón. Ella se me quedo viendo, extrañada y sonrió, pero era una sonrisa nerviosa; ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche y ella decidió (me imagino que un poco asustada) que debía irse, en ese momento la tome del brazo y le dije "Quédate esta noche, conmigo", enseguida se dio cuenta de mi estado de desesperación y de tristeza, pero no sabia que ocasionaba eso, así que me pregunto "Tu estas raro, mas de lo normal ¿que te pasa problemas en el trabajo o a nivel personal, que yo no conozca?", enseguida negué todo y le dije que esa noche la necesitaba, la quería conmigo, a mi lado y la agarre de la cintura y la empecé a besar apasionadamente. Nuestras lenguas jugaban tiernamente y en el justo momento en que la moví hacia para mi, para que sus piernas quedaran alrededor de mi torso, se separo de mi y me vio extrañada casi que diciéndome, ¿que te pasa, estas loco? Y enseguida la solté y me volví a sentar, ella exclamo preocupada "Me pusiste nerviosa" y yo simplemente ignore ese comentario.

Volví a agarrar el helado y seguí comiéndomelo, en todo ese rato hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que se estaba acabando el helado y ella me agarro el pote y lo puso directamente sobre su boca y le chorreo por los lados y le bajaron por los costados y le llegaron al cuello, en ese momento yo brinque y le lamí el cuello e incluso, lo llegue a morder y ella emitió un pequeño gemido y enseguida me empujo y me dijo "Si solo quieres tener sexo conmigo, porque ya te cansaste de usar tu mano y por eso quieres que me quede a dormir aquí, te equivocaste ok, mejor hablamos mañana" y yo replique "Y si no hubiese un mañana por lo menos para mi, te arrepentirías de no hacer el amor conmigo, porque con otra chica si seria sexo pero contigo seria hacer el amor, se que suena desesperado y ridículo, pero te necesito esta noche mas que nunca, te necesito en todos los aspectos... Te amo Herms, eres bella y siempre pensé que tendría mi primera vez contigo, cuantas veces lo evitamos estando en el colegio mmmm? así que porque seguir esperando???".

En esos momentos corrió y salto encima de mi y me abrazo y me empezó a besar, tumbando todo lo que estaba en la cocina, haciendo un ruido enorme, en esos momentos comprendí que ella necesitaba hacerse la dura, paro poder aceptar acostarse conmigo, algo que yo admiraba ya que no me gustan las chicas fáciles, se olvido de que tenia que avisar a su casa, que tenia que darle explicaciones a sus padres del porque no llego, pero a ninguno de los dos nos importo. Mientras besaba mi cuello e incluso lo mordía, yo acariciaba con mi boca sus senos y con mis manos su trasero. Empezó a quitarme la camisa y yo le quita su blusa y mi cara quedo enfrascada en sus pechos, mientras ella me mordía la oreja tratando de zafar su sostén, el condenado no quería abrirse hasta que por fin cedió en esos momentos admire sus senos, eran irresistiblemente hermosos y sexys así que empecé a besarlos, ella al sentir eso agarro el resto del helado (ya hecho liquido) y lo escurrió en mi pecho desnudo y empezó a lamer, devolviendo el favor que yo le había hecho hacia un rato. mientras lamía y chupaba yo empecé a quitarle la correa y a desabotonar su pantalón, ella rápidamente, como por instinto desabotono mi pantalón y metió su mano y me apretó con firmeza, lo cual me sorprendió e hizo que enseguida la cargara y la llevara a mi habitación. 

Me la lleve abarajada a mi cuerpo y mordiendo mi lóbulo con locura y tomando mi cabello y jalándolo, se había convertido en toda una salvaje, algo que ,me excitaba aun mas. nos tiramos en la cama, Hacia ya un tiempo yo había comprado un juego de collares bellos y unos brazaletes para que cada vez que lo miráramos nos acordáramos el uno del otro, bueno al besarnos, l quedaron atorados el uno con el otro, haciendo que nos riéramos con mucha picardía al ver lo que estábamos haciendo y con rapidez me quito el pantalón, parecía toda una experta y yo también cuando su pantalón desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me fascinaba su cuerpo, era tan bello, tan puro, tan amado por cada sentido mío y enseguida nuestra ropa interiore estaba regada en todo el piso y nos besábamos con mas y mas intensidad, ella gemía con el ritmo de mis caricias.

Yo pensé que necesitábamos algún condón para protegernos de un embarazo y al hacérselo saber me dijo que no importaba que ella correría el riesgo, y yo la corregí que correríamos juntos el riesgo. De repente y sin prevenirlo, ella se puso encima de mi tomando el control de la situación y nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos y ambos al mismo tiempo dijimos "Te necesito" y finalmente explotamos de placer.

Al poco rato se quedo dormida en mi pecho, después de pronunciar con pasión en sus ojos que me amaba y yo por supuesto que le dije que yo la amaba mas que nunca nadie la había amado, que ella me había enseñado el amor verdadero, que nunca recibí de mis padres y poco de Sirius, que el amar era estar al lado de esa persona siempre en todo momento y contar con ella. Yo por supuesto iba a violar todo eso que me había enseñado en pocas horas y la bese apasionadamente sabiendo que quizás ese seria nuestro ultimo beso... aunque ella no entendería eso hasta varias horas después.

A eso de las cinco de la mañana, me levante, no había dormido en toda la noche observando toda su belleza, me bañe, saque el maletín de donde estaba escondido, hice el desayuno y salí un momento a comprar unas flores, rosas cinco docenas de rosas rojas, el señor de la floristería me pregunto que si quería que escribiera algo en una tarjeta y le dije que no, suficiente dolor le iba causar al irme así que suficiente con las rosas.

Volví y todavía seguía durmiendo, gracias a Dios, no se había despertado, deje las rosas en la sala, para que fuera lo primero que viera al salir del cuarto, deje toda la ropa en el suelo y ya estaba todo listo. Al entrar por ultima vez en mi habitación se me humedecieron los ojos al verla allí acostada, tan bella, no sabia lo que depararía en varios años, quizás mas nunca la iba a volver a ver, así que me acerque y acaricie su mejilla, suave y delicadamente como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Con un nudo en la garganta, la vi por ultima vez, inocente de todo lo que pasaría cuando despertara, cerré mis ojos y no la volví a ver mas. Al rato agarre el vuelo para Paris y hasta el día de hoy, recuerdo cada detalle de esa noche, como si la acabase de vivir, el helado, el olor de sus cabellos, el sabor de su piel, de sus besos, todo.

Mi regreso va a ser difícil, lo se, y en estos momentos me estoy montando en el avión que me regresara a casa y en pocas horas llegare y sentiré miedo, miedo de encontrármela otra vez, porque la sigo amando como aquella primera vez...

HOLA, COMO ESTAN??? AZI RELOADED, AZI VOLVIO, POR FINNN, DISCULPEN NO PIENSEN QUE NO SEGUI EL FIC LO QUE PASA ES QUE HE ESTADO FULL OCUPADA CON LA UNIVERSIDAD Y EL TRABAJO Y NO TENGO CASI TIEMPO, HABÍA ESCRITO YA CASI TODO EL CAPITULO HACE MAS DE DOS SEMANAS PERO, ME HACIA FALTA LA PARTE "PICARONA", LA CUAL DEBIA HACER CONCENTRADA PARA NO ARRUINARLA, AUNQUE CREO QUE LO HICE, NO SE DIGANME USTEDES EN SUS REVIEWS, MATENME, MIENTENME LA MADRE O ADORENME TIENEN ESAS TRES OPCIONES A MENOS QUE ALGUIEN QUIERA AMARME ), DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTOY LOCA, COMO MIS PROFES, YA YO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA AL TRABAJO FUERTE, PORQUE NO SOY UNA NOVATA, PERO NO ME DEJAN RESPIRAR TODOS LOS DIAS UN EXAMEN, YA ME TIENEN HARTA!!!!!! PERO YO SE QUE ES PARA MI FUTURO, PARA MI QUERIDA CARRERA. QUIEN QUIERA CONTACTARME PARA DISCUTIR TEORIAS DE LO QUE PUEDE PASAR EN LOS PRÓXIMOS LIBROS O SIMPLEMENTE TENER UNA NUEVA AMIGA ESCRÍBANME A o ¿DE QUE CREEN QUE ES EL H2R? AH Y TODA LA HISTORIA ESTA DESARROLLADA EN MI CEREBRO ME FALTA ES ESCRIBIRLA EN PAPEL TENGO ES UN PROBLEMA CON EL FINAL, QUE ESPERO SOLUCIONAR PRONTO CUANDO LA MUSA VUELVA. SIN MAS QUE DECIR QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS (YO SE QUE ES UNA LADILLA PERO ESO LE DA A UNO ANIMOS) AH Y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJARON SUS REVIEWS BESOS Y ABRAZOS Y A LOS QUE LO LEYERON Y NO DEJARON NADA TAMBIEN!!!!! BYE )

P.D.: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JO ROWILNG (NI EN MIS MEJORES SUEÑOS YO HUBIESE PODIDO DESCRIBIR PERSONAJES TAN MARAVILLOSOS) Y LA ESCENA DEL HELADO FUE INSPIRADA POR UN FIC LLAMADO "TASTE" DE KATE J, CREADORA DEL SITE Y SE PUEDE LEER EN ESTA PAGINA POR UN LINK O EN ESTA EN INGLES!!!!


	3. Mi Llegada

MIS SENTIMIENTOS MAS PROFUNDOS H/Hr

Capitulo III Mi Llegada.

He tocado tierra firme, he llegado a Inglaterra, después de mas de cinco años de ausencia de no respirar su aire, de no ver su cielo, su gente, sus calles y el maravilloso mundo mágico. el cual he extrañado como a nada en este mundo, con excepción de Hermione y Ron. Y Sirius por supuesto

Tengo actualmente 23 años de edad, mido 1.82, estoy un poquito corpulento aunque sigo teniendo esa apariencia de debilucho y poca cosa, tengo el cabello un poco largo y me deje la barba hace tiempo.

Tengo grandes ojeras que opacan la notoriedad característica de mis ojos verdes, mi frente sigue marcada por una cicatriz, aunque con el paso de los años se ha ido esclareciendo.

Mi primera parada es en Londres, tengo que buscar un sitio donde vivir, un hotelito o una pensión (residencia) donde descansar y donde me den de comer!!!! Ah mi sustento durante todos estos años, fue mediante trabajos muggles, trabaje desde bedel hasta reparar computadoras, soy todo un muggle con raíces muy mágicas!!!

Por fin encontré una pensión, donde una amable señora me dijo que me podía dar una habitación y las tres comidas si pagaba semanalmente una pequeña cantidad de dinero. Sin dudarlo acepte ya que quedaba equidistante del ministerio de magia. Después de instalarme, debía inmediatamente ponerme en contacto con el mundo mágico, para poder ejercer mi trabajo real. Ah se me olvido mencionar que soy un auror, estudie vía lechuza, usando mi pseudo nombre: James Evans, ese fue mi nombre durante mas de cinco años e incluso en mi diploma de auror esta ese nombre y mi licencia de ejercer también.

Así que dormí unas cuantas horas para acostumbrarme otra vez al horario de Londres y decidí afeitarme la cabeza, mas no la barba ya que ella ocultaba parte de mi rostro, lo que ayudaba a pasar desapercibido, algo que me interesaba hacer dentro del mundo mágico. Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana, después que salí de la barbería me encamine hacia el Ministerio de Magia, tenia que hablar con el mismísimo Ministro de Magia que era un viejo conocido mío y hermano de mi mejor amigo: Bill Weasley.

Después de ascender rápidamente junto a los gnomos, Bill fue uno de los mayores cazadores de mortífagos después que yo derrote a Voldemort, había dejado los asuntos financieros y sin ser auror le dieron la orden de merlín primera clase por sus servicios al ministerio y a la comunidad mágica e inmediatamente entro al ministerio y empezó a escalar posiciones hasta que hace casi un año atrás se convirtió en el mago mas joven en llegar a ser ministro de magia. Así que con el necesitaba hablar, entrevistarme para ver si me podía emplear en un puesto decente para por fin ejercer mi verdadera profesión o si no que me consiguiera un puesto en el departamento del uso incorrecto de objetos muggles o mi antiguo puesto en el departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos.

Finalmente pude divisar la vieja cabina telefónica roja y me pregunte si el código de acceso seria el mismo que hace mas de diez años así que marque 6,2,4,4,2 y la voz de una delicada mujer me indico la bienvenida y me interrogo el motivo de mi visita e inmediatamente llegue al vestíbulo donde se encontraba la vieja fuente hoy en DIA desaparecida, fui inspeccionado por el mismo guardián que en mi quinto año en Hogwarts, Eric y me encamine hacia los ascensores marcando el botón de la primera planta, donde se encontraba la oficina del ministro de magia. Al llegar allí estaba en la puerta de su oficina su secretaria, una muchacha muy bonita que me parecía extrañamente familiar...

-Buenos días, disculpe señorita desearía entrevistarme con el señor ministro.

-Buenos días señor - leyó mi tarjeta de visitante - Evans, para poder ver al ministro se necesita hacer una cita previamente y usted no esta en mi lista ah y hoy no es día de audiencias así que lo siento señor pero le puedo dar una cita para dentro de dos meses...

-Oiga yo soy un viejo amigo de Bill Arthur... Y de su familia, es mas soy el mejor amigo de su hermano Ronald Weasley...

-Es usted...

-No, no soy Harry Potter se equivoca señorita...

-Abbot, Hannah Abbot señor Evans, es curioso que usted mencione que es el mejor amigo de Ron Weasley ya que yo entre con el a Hogwarts y no recuerdo que tuviera mas amigos que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

Al momento de mencionar el nombre de Hermione mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, como si fuera a salir de mi pecho.

-No se equivoca yo soy el nuevo mejor amigo de Ron ya que tengo entendido que Harry desapareció hace muchos años ¿no?

-Si tiene razón, pero señor insisto debe hacer una previa cita

En esos momentos comprendí que debía utilizar alguna estrategia seductora para que me dejara pasar. De esas que usaba mi padre para conquistar a mi madre.

-Pero Hannah es importante que hable con Bill ya que estoy buscándole trabajo a un amigo y es necesario que yo le de una respuesta hoy, y hoy es que estoy llegando de afuera para hacerle ese favor, es mas que quieres que haga para que me dejes entrar ahorita mismo? - dije poniendo cara de puchero y acariciando su cabello.

-Bueno si lo pone de esa manera señor...

-Llámame James por favor.

-Bueno James, voy a romper las reglas para hacerle ese pequeño favor y no se acostumbre a esto porque es la primera y ultima vez, no puedo arriesgar mi puesto.

-Gracias, corazón!!!- exclame y le di un beso en la mejilla, al parecer los trucos seductores que usaba desde hacia un tiempo funcionaban tanto con muggles como con brujas.

Inmediatamente se levanto y se dirigió a la oficina de Bill y al momento llego con la respuesta.

-Puede pasar señor Evans, el ministro comprende su emergencia.

-Gracias Hannah e insisto soy James... - le exprese con una sonrisa picarona.

-de nada james....

Rápidamente entre a la oficina de Bill, era espaciosa y muy bonita, con algunos toques franceses pude notar, me imagino que agregados por su esposa Fleur, con quien llevaba casado unos tres años si no me equivoco. El estaba debajo de un montón de papeles, se había cortado el cabello y era obvio que los años habían pasado se veía mayor y sabio.

-Buenos días señor ministro soy un viejo amigo de su familia, especialmente de su hermano Ron...

-Buenos días señor Evans, disculpe pero mi secretaria me dijo que era una emergencia y no me dijo que usted era un viejo amigo de la familia... Pero su apellido no lo recuerdo - dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

-Podría decirse que desde hace tiempo no soy tan cercano, es mas me fui hace mas de cinco años y no me he comunicado con nadie del mundo mágico hasta el día de hoy cuando decidí regresar. - dije a ver si me prestaba un poquito de atención y me miraba.

-Hace cinco años... - dudo levantando la cabeza e identificándome al momento - ... Harry... ¿eres tu?

-El mismo que hace unos años se graduó de Hogwarts y fue mejor amigo de Ronnie...

-Por las barbas de merlín, apareciste después de años de perdido, ¿como estas? - sonrió y se paro a darme un fuerte abrazo - el mismísimo Harry Potter, estas mas alto y mas corpulento y esa barba te queda horrible!!!

-Gracias por el recibimiento y el apoyo moral por la barba no me lo esperaba.

-Dios santo, ¿que haces aquí?

-Buscando trabajo, tenia que hablar contigo, haber si me conseguías un trabajo decente como mago ya que los últimos años he trabajado como todo un muggle y ya me canse de no ejercer mi profesión.

-¿Tu profesión?

-Soy auror, me gradué vía lechuza, pero no hice el curso a mi nombre, sino como James Evans, como podrás ver el nombre de Harry Potter no lo he usado en mucho tiempo.

-Así que tu eres el famoso James Evans.

-¿Famoso?

-Tu fuiste el que obtuvo el grado honorífico de esa generación de aurores, pero todo el mundo se pregunta quien era ese tal James Evans donde estaba que hacia y como lo sospecho Hermione eras tu.

En ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y mi estomago empezó a tener una revolución y me sentí mareado.

-Cambiando de tema Bill, ¿como están tus padres y hermanos?

-Ellos están de maravilla, les va a dar un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, es mas te invito de una vez para este fin de semana para una reunión en la madriguera, donde vamos a estar todos.

-Esta bien, pero vamos a darles un sorpresa no digas que yo estoy aquí esta bien?

-No hay problema

-Volviendo a lo del trabajo...

-Ah si claro tu razón de venir hasta acá, bueno seria cuestión que vieras al jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores que ahorita esta allá y si el te dice que hay un puesto empiezas a trabajar hoy mismo ¿te parece?

-Perfecto ¿quien es el jefe...? - sabiendo que a mi me habían ofrecido el puesto.

-Es un sorpresa, una muy grata sorpresa, lo único que puedo decirte es que es mi cuñado y el padre de mi futuro sobrinito, va a ser toda una sorpresa te lo aseguro!!!

-Bueno déjame dirigirme entonces hacia allá gracias Bill, ha sido un placer verte ah lo del fin de semana...

-Tu jefe te puede decir todo acerca de esa reunión, el sabe mas que yo de hora y todo eso.

-Gracias nuevamente - le dije dándole un fuerte abrazo y apretón de manos - saludos a Fleur.

-Con gusto, cuídate Harry!!!

Al salir de la oficina me encontré, con Hannah nuevamente y le exprese las gracias dándole otro beso y me fui a la segunda planta, llegando al cuartel general de los aurores, intrigado de quien seria el jefe de los aurores.

-Buenos días, con el que esta al mando, por favor - pregunte divertido.

-Buenos días señor... Evans, - dijo un moreno que me pareció familiar

-James, por favor, James - dije ocultando mi frente inmediatamente al ver que estaba hablando con Dean Thomas.

- James Evans???, el que nos supero a todos en la promoción de aurores??? - pregunto emocionado

-No, no se de quien habla mi nombre es bastante común, donde esta el jefe...?? - tratando de quitármelo de encima ya que le estaba resultando familiar.

-Ah bueno disculpe la equivocación en esa oficina de la derecha esta...

-Gracias, disculpe la molestia - dije escurriéndome rápidamente.

Al llegar a la oficina, el jefe estaba detrás de un montón de papeles algo que parecía común en ese edificio

-Buenos días señor... - dije cerrando la puerta expectante.

-Longbottom, Neville Longbottom - exclamo levantando la cabeza del poco de papeles.

Guau, esa si que era una verdadera sorpresa, Neville a cargo del cuartel de los aurores, el había sido de mucha ayuda con la batalla contra Voldemort y había escuchado que había llegado a ser auror pero seguía siendo una sorpresa, se veía alto, incluso mas que yo y su cara de niñito regordete y consentido de su abuela había desaparecido por completo, era todo un hombre.

-Neville... Por las barbas de merlín, ¿eres tu? - corrí hacia el y le di un abrazo, la emoción raramente se apoderaba de mi cabeza y el un poco tosco se separo de mi rápidamente - como has crecido, vaya cinco años... No puedo creerlo.

Mi cabello se había alborotado y mi cicatriz era visible, bastante visible e inmediatamente la reconoció.

-Harry!!!! Harry Potter!!!! Volviste - y ahora era el el que me abrazaba - ¿¿donde estabas metido???

-En el mundo, estaba escondido en el mundo...

-Estas loco. Por merlín y todos los magos, como has cambiado, y ¿¿esa horrible barba???

-Eres el segundo que me lo dice, ¿tan fea es?. - dije esperando una respuesta consolativa.

-No vale para nada - dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-Cuando llegue a casa me la afeitare que demonios.

-Y como has estado o mejor dicho ¿donde has estado?

-Viajando por el mundo, conociéndolo y no me vayas a preguntar por que me fui, porque no te voy a contestar ok.

-Te respeto no hay problema y cuando a casa te refieres a ¿¿tu casa??

-No para nada, estoy viviendo en una pensión muggle cerca de aquí recuerda que yo no tengo casa.... Tu conoces la historia no?

-Ah... Claro... No te preocupes hermano, no te preocupes y que te trae por aquí?

-Trabajo, Bill me dijo que tu eras el jefe del cuartel de aurores, bueno no me dijo que eras tu si no... - en esos momentos caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho Bill - ¿¿su cuñado?? Te casaste con Ginny??

-No me case con George, por supuesto que con Ginny claro que si... - dijo poniéndose un poco rojo - nos casamos en secreto hace unos seis meses y ella tiene siete de embarazo, pero ya estaba paladeado el matrimonio así que no fue nada obligado, bueno planeado por nosotros y su madre no sabia, cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada me iba matando, realmente sino hubiese sido por Ron y por Ginny me hubiese matado.

-Si ya me imagino, bueno felicitaciones, a ambos me alegro mucho por ustedes, volviendo a lo del trabajo...

-Ah claro, pero tienes que ser estudiante o estar graduado de auror, es la regla, pero ¿¿tu eres James Evans??? - exclamo al ver mi tarjeta de visitante - si tu fuiste el mejor de nuestra generación. Hermione definitivamente tiene un sexto o mejor dicho sentido, ella sospechaba que eras tu.

-Si bueno era yo no quería que me rastrearan o que supieran que era yo - dije rápidamente tratando de evitar tocar el tema "Hermione"

-Este entonces al ser el mejor de nuestra generación te pondré en la sección de redadas, rastrearas a los mortífagos escondidos y a los que se hacen creer que son de nuestro bando, trabajaras en un hueco por aquí mismo, es un trabajo aburrido hasta que al salir a las redadas hay un poco bastante de acción.

-Pero Neville no quiero estar en un puesto alto, tan rápidamente, quiero empezar desde cero, no se si me comprenderás, no quiero que por mi condición me sobreestime...

-No para nada, estábamos buscando a alguien para ese trabajo y has llegado tu, bueno, déjame decirte donde vas a trabajar, me imagino que empezaras hoy mismo, así que déjame decirle a los muchachos. Eh Dean, Seamus, adivinen quien esta aquí???

-¿Quien Neville? - preguntaron al unísono.

-Harry...

-Harry?? Eres tu???? - exclamo Dean

-No puedo creerlo - dijo Seamus.

Y estuvimos hablando cerca de una hora, hasta que por fin me llevaron al "hueco" donde iba a trabaja, había un escritorio y una silla, en el escritorio, estaban un montón de papeles, que eran expedientes de mortífagos y de supuestos mortífagos, trabajo de oficina de rastreo, al rato salieron a almorzar y me dejaron solo disfrutando de mi nuevo trabajo,

-¡¡¡Por fin, voy a ejercer mi vocación, para lo que nací!!!! - grite con fuerza, sabiendo que nadie me iba a escuchar. – Bueno realmente, para lo que renací.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, salíamos y en el ascensor me despedí de ellos, me iba a quedar un rato mas para adaptarme al ambiente y a fumarme un cigarro ya que estaba muy ansioso. A eso de las seis y media me dirigí a la residencia, comí y me fui a la habitación, la cual estaba un poco desordenada, deje eso así, me desvestí, tome un baño y me fui directito a la cama.

A eso de las diez de la noche, sentí una presencia en mi cuarto, sospeche quien era, pero por precaución, le di una advertencia, que esta armado, al párame de la cama, mientras buscaba la varita y mis lentes sentí un puñetazo muy fuerte en el cachete izquierdo, el cual me noqueo y me dejo tirado en un rincón al lado de la cama, la persona caminaba dando vueltas y parecía dudoso, al tratar de levantarme me dio una patada en la boca del estomago y otra en los testículos, dejándome casi inconsciente y sin respiración.

-La debías, Harry han sido cinco años, de hecho nos la debías.

Efectivamente era quien yo sospechaba que era.

-Vaya gracias por la bienvenida, no pudo ser mas cariñosa, sabia que eras tu Ron...


	4. Una amena conversaciòn

MIS SENTIMIENTOS MAS PROFUNDOS H/Hr

Capitulo IV Una amena conversación.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin mi atacante un viejo amigo abriera su gran bocota y exclamara:

-Vaya, vaya, Harry Potter, entonces mi cuñado tenia razón, ¿con que volviste ah? Tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos, cinco años desde que te vimos por última vez, desde que te fuiste sin decir nada, ni dejar una nota. Eres un miserable!!!!!

Era obvio que Ron me tenía un gran cariño, _tenia_ hace muchos años, ahora me odia profundamente, si, me odia y no lo culpo, hasta le doy la razón. De pronto me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar del piso con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que me recordaba momentos de antaño, de camaradería, cuando éramos los mejores amigos. Con un deje de desconfianza tome su mano y me levanto, me dolían varias partes del cuerpo, la cara me ardía horriblemente y mi nariz sangraba. Enseguida Ron me sorprendió mas al abrazarme, como si fuese yo un hermano al que no veía desde hacia tiempo, lo cual era la efímera verdad. Yo por supuesto que lo correspondí.

Al separarnos no pude evitar el sonreír y golpear crudamente su cachete izquierdo.

-Weasley, ¿no te enseñaron que jamás debes bajar la guardia y menos si acabas de golpear al hombre en cuestión – dije sonreído

-Rayos Harry acuérdate que yo no fui a la Escuela de Aurores y ¿esa barba tan fea? Por las barbas de Merlín pareces un vagabundo o algo peor un preso, pareces recién salido de Azkaban, como cuando….

-Ron por favor, ya entendí- lo corte antes que empezara a hablar de Sirius, a pesar de haber muerto hace mas de siete años, el dolor de su perdida y parte de mi culpa por haberlo llevado a la muerte seguían latentes, como si hubiese sido ayer.

-Bueno – dijo el cambiando de tema, rápidamente – con que volviste… - y se me quedo mirando fijamente como diciéndome gracias a Dios que volviste y debiste haber desaparecido para siempre.

-Si, Ron volví, no es un holograma, ni nada por el estilo, soy yo el viejo Harry…

-Si es obvio que eres tu, solamente pensamos que como desapareciste, jamás ibas a volver, definitivamente Hermione estaba equivocada.

El solo nombrar a Hermione me empezó a latir el corazón a millón y mis manos empezaron a sudar.

-Cuéntame de tu vida Ronnie eh – dije cambiando drásticamente de tema si que eres una estrella fenomenal en el Quidditch o eso he leído en el Profeta.

-Tampoco es que sea una estrella, pero si soy un pelan famoso, lo suficiente para mantener a mi y a mi familia, pero Harry cuéntame ¿que has hecho esos cinco años? ¿Donde te metiste?

-Bueno yo estuve en todos lados y en ninguno, me gradué de auror vía lechuza y mi vida ha sido… - se me formo un nudo en la garganta ¿miserable? Así catalogo de alguna manera mi vida, se me humedecieron un poco los ojos, sabiendo que a pesar de haber tenido muchas aventuras alrededor del mundo yo estaba -… solo, perdón mi vida ha sido vacía… llena de soledad. Varias mujeres pasaron por mis manos pero ninguna llego a llenar el vacío que… yo mismo … cause…

-Mmm ella también – susurro Ron – este… entonces tu eras el famoso James Evans, el primero de esa promoción. Hermione siempre sospecho que ese personaje secreto eras tu y vaya que su sexto sentido funciona y funciona muy bien…

-¿Y como esta ella? – pregunte finalmente.

-A ver, ella esta de maravilla, bueno es mi deber informarte que ella TE ODIA, con toda su alma, me atrevo a decir, de hecho, los golpes que te di son de parte de ella. Recuerdo que me hizo prometer que te reventaría a golpes cuando te volviera a ver y como buen caballero he cumplido mi promesa.

Una parte de mi, bueno realmente todo mi ser estaba ahora arrepentido de mi estúpida decisión de irme, debí haberlo discutido con ella, con ellos pero mi maldito orgullo me lo impidió y mi convicción de querer proteger a todo el mundo a costa de mi propia felicidad, cuando desde que tenia un año de edad esta me ha sido arrebatada constantemente, es tiempo de empezar a ser egoísta.

-¿Y Luna? – dije cambiando de tema otra vez.

-Este bien en Irlanda. Desde allá hace su trabajo.

-¿Y la boda? – pregunte inconscientemente, refiriéndome por supuesto a la boda de Ron y Hermione.

-¡¡¡Tu eres loco!!! El hecho de que tengamos un hijo, no implica que nos vayamos a casar mi madre quería eso pero menos mal que ella le dijo que no

-¿Ella tiene un bebe contigo Ron? – pregunte anonadado no podía ser, quizás de alguna manera subconsciente pensaba en detener la boda pero ahora Ron me suelta que tienen un bebe, un hijo, por supuesto que este comentario causo una reacción en cadena, agarre a Ron por el cuello de su túnica y lo mire con intenso odio cuando empecé a sacudirlo.

-¿Que te pasa Harry? Tú nunca te relacionaste con ella – exclamo Ron nervioso y zafándose de mis manos – a menos que si… y yo nunca me haya enterado.

Debido a esa afirmación necia me di cuenta de que no podíamos estar hablando de la misma mujer.

-¿Ron de quien estas hablando? ¿Quien es la madre de tu hijo? – dije cayendo en cuanta de que ya el pequeño Ronnie era padre.

-Lunatica Lovegoood por supuesto, ¿de quien pensabas que estaba hablando?

-Tienes un hijo con Luna? Por Merlin nunca me imagine que su relación iba a llegar tan lejos… - suspire aliviado, pero entonces con quien se va a casar Hermione?

-Bueno no tenemos en estos momentos ninguna relación, de hecho desde hace mas de tres años que no estamos envueltos románticamente, pero hace un año nos vimos en una fiesta y nos echamos "el ultimo polvo" y ahora nada mas nos une el bebe y si no fuera por el no nos tratáramos, según ella, la otra noche lo dejo bien claro.

-Guau y entonces ¿con quien se va a casar Hermione si no es contigo?

-Creías que Hermione y yo nos íbamos a casar a pesar de que es hermosísima y como el vino, tu sabes mejora con los años (N/Az: algo que me dicen constantemente, de allí viene la fuente), jamás cruzaría esa línea que separa a la amistad de ese algo mas, yo no tengo ni nunca tendré el coraje que tu alguna vez tuviste. Es mas ella es como otra hermana para mi.

-Lo que pasa es que El Profeta decía que se iba a casar con un famoso jugador de quidditch que conocía desde hacia muchísimos años, entonces si no eres tu, es… - mi cabeza dio con la respuesta rápidamente… - Krum, se va a casar con el cabeza hueca de Krum???

--Si, vaya tu cerebro funciona rápido, se volvieron a ver hace unos tres años en una fiesta en el Ministerio, de diversas delegaciones internacionales y el estaba como invitado y ella cono parte del protocolo, era la oradora de un tema que ni me acuerdo, hablaron esa noche y jamás se han separado no hasta el sol de hoy.

Me quede abatido, una cosa era que se casara con mi mejor amigo, alguien que yo conozco profundamente y que se que la va a cuidar y proteger, pero no el idiota de Vicky Krum. De inmediato volví a cambiar de tema, no quería pensar en Krum y Hermione, mi Hermione.

-¿Y cuantos años tiene tu hijo Ron?

-A ver, tiene casi los cuatro meses, tengo que ir todas las noches para Irlanda, para darles una vuelta tu sabes, ahora no los puedo dejar solos, asi este el papa de Luna con ellos.

-Entonces te apareces todas las noches en su casa?

-Si, el día que nació Harry, así lo nombramos, en honor a ti viejo amigo, yo estaba en medio de un juego y cuando agarraron la snitch yo enseguida me aparecí todo sudado, con la escoba y con varios golpes en San Mungo. El ser padre es maravilloso, pero puede llegar a ser cansón, sobre todo el ir todas las noches hasta allá. Pero tengo que hacerlo si no me siento mal.

-Has madurado, Ron has madurado muchísimo.

-Eso es lo que me dice Hermione, ya vas a ver cuando seas padre, como es todo.

-Si es que alguna vez llego a ser.

-No digas eso compañero, bueno me tengo que ir para Irlanda, no he pasado todavía por allá, Luna me va a matar por la hora, pero bueno que se va a hacer – dijo levantándose de la silla y estirándose mientras bostezaba – vas a ir a la cena del sábado en la madriguera ¿no?

-Si, pero…

-Habla con Neville de eso, el es el mensajero de todo eso, así yo viva en la casa, que de hecho es un hotel, yo nada mas voy para allá a comer y a dormir.

-Ok, yo hablo con el entonces, mañana.

-Bueno amigo del alma, fue un placer verlo otra vez – exclamo contento Ron mientras me abrazaba – disculpa los golpes, pero tu sabes que una promesa es una promesa.

-Me los merezco Ron, es mas no me los voy a quitar con magia, para cumplir con mi castigo.

-Si, bueno nos vemos el sábado, entonces.

Y sin más desapareció, y volví a quedar solo, como lo he estado durante todos estos años, con mis pensamientos remordiéndome la conciencia. Una conciencia ya bastante sucia.

El viernes en la tarde todo el mundo estaba ya cansado del trabajo de la semana, aunque yo no había hecho mucho, a decir verdad, los golpes que tenia visibles en la cara, los excuse con todo el mundo diciendo que me había inscrito en un club de boxeo y estos eran el resultado de un buen entrenamiento.

A eso de las cinco, me dirigí a la oficina de Neville, para preguntar todo acerca de la reunión del día siguiente cuando llegue a la puerta escuche una voz familiar, la cual hizo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina.

Era la voz de ella…

Hermione….

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para siquiera esconderme estaba parado justo frente a la puerta del despacho de Neville y ambos voltearon a verme.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí un cúmulo de emociones guardadas en cada fibra de mi cuerpo, que estallaba y en ese momento me di cuenta de verdad, verdad que había metido la pata, que nunca debía haberme ido.

Ella al verme se sorprendió un poco, pero después siguió implacable, como si no me hubiese visto o eso creí yo.

Fue rápidamente hacia mí, pensé que me iba a hablar y yo incluso abrí mi boca, cuando sentí la palma de su mano, justo en mi cachete y después una mirada de odio intensa…


	5. La Reunion

MIS SENTIMIENTOS MAS PROFUNDOS H/Hr

Capitulo V La Reunión.

El sábado amaneció como otro día radiante y hermoso y lleno de paz. No había dormido en casi toda la noche pensando y reviviendo mi encuentro con Hermione, rememoré su cachetada y su mirada de desprecio cientos de veces en mi mente y tengo que admitirlo llore, llore demasiado y me sentí triste, sobre todo cuando comprendí que mi decisión de hace años atrás no fue la mas acertada, debí haberlo consultado con los otros, debí haber buscado una segunda opinión, con Hermione, con Ron, con cualquier persona debí haberlo discutido, haberlo drenado con alguien, pero no lo hice, algo que maldeciré por siempre, mejor dicho me maldeciré por siempre. Porque era todavía muy niño cuando tome aquella funesta decisión, que en aquel entonces me pesaba y ahora me pesa mil veces mas y de lo que seguramente estaré arrepentido el resto de mi vida.

Faltaban, dos horas para presentarme en La Madriguera, tengo que ser sincero estoy aterrado no se que voy a hacer cuando este acompañado de todos ellos, es mas cuando este frente a ellos. Se que me interrogaran, me reprocharan la decisión que tome, algunos se alegraran de mi llegada y otros quizás hasta me odien como me odia Hermione, algo que me duele en el fondo de mi alma.

En los años que estuve viajando, compre regalos uno para cada persona que conocía y quería, todos estos regalos los sacare en ocasiones especiales, esta es una de ellas, tengo listo el bolso con los regalos de todos e incluso uno para el pequeño Harry. También decidí llevar unas cervezas Heinekens que me quedaron de mi viaje a Alemania, cuando en aquel entonces era un alcohólico sin remedio y fue allí donde toque fondo y deje de beber o por lo menos empecé a controlar mi enfermedad. En estos momentos estoy fumando un pequeño cigarro que me parece perfecto, hay veces en las cuales fumo y es el cigarro perfecto, porque calma de alguna manera todas mis ansiedades y me deja en estado de paz y tranquilidad, aunque yo sepa por supuesto que es una calma pasajera, como esa clama antes de la tormenta.

Y llego la hora de irme, cuando de repente apareció Ron en mi casa, iba muy deportivo, con ropa de muggle que le quedaba muy bien, podría pasar como un golfista en cualquier sitio.

¡Hola! Harry ¿cómo estas¿listo para irnos?

-Hola¿irnos, pensé que ibas a buscar a Luna y por eso me iba a ir yo solo para La Madriguera. - respondí yo extrañado

¿Tu eres loco, no te puedes aparecer así como así en la casa, es mas los únicos que saben que estas aquí van a llegar mas tarde, casi en la noche y si te apareces mis padres se pueden llevar un buen susto, así como los demás. Y acabo de dejar a Luna con Harry allá, vas a conocer a tu ahijado, me siento emocionado, lo vas a adorar¿Bueno tienes todo listo?

-Si me voy a llevar este bolso, tengo regalos para todos, hasta para el pequeño Harry...

-Entonces vamonos. Harry... pensé que te ibas a afeitar!

-Deja el fastidio Ron, esta perfecta como esta, así que larguémonos de aquí.

Inmediatamente nos aparecimos en la sala de La Madriguera, estaba un poco diferente, mas grande y mas bonita de alguna manera decirlo, de hecho al ver alrededor me di cuenta de que todo el lugar estaba mas grande, pero su ambiente estaba tan familiar como siempre, algo que me gustaba desde niño. Como si fuese el hogar que yo nunca pude disfrutar.

-Bueno Harry mi madre esta en la cocina, vamos a sorprenderla - me dijo Ron guiñando un ojo ¡¡¡Mama, ya volví y traje a un amigo...

Me estaba muriendo de los nervios, mis manos temblaban, iba a ver después de largos años a la persona mas parecida a una madre que he tenido en mi vida. De hecho a quien yo considero, mi segunda madre.

-Ron, querido el bebe esta triste porque su papi se fue - se acerco la señora Weasley a darle un beso a su hijo menor e inmediatamente volteo a verme, yo me quede quieto para ver su reacción y si lograba identificarme. Estaba unos años mayor, pero seguía siendo la mujer de carácter y amorosa que siempre quise y admire.

-Mama, este es el amigo que te dije que iba a cenar con nosotros hoy¿¿lo reconoces?.

Me sentí un poco triste, al ver que no me había reconocido inmediatamente¿era tan fuerte mi cambio, cuando vi que sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial y yo sonreí complacido y emocionado de que por fin me reconoció.

¡¡¡¿¿Harry¿Eres tu? Dios mío no puedo creerlo - dijo chillando y saltando a abrazarme, un gigantesco abrazo lleno de amor y cariño, algo que extrañaba, extrañaba mucho que me dieran.

¡¡Señora Weasley, que alegría el verla, me siento feliz, como no me sentía desde hacia muchísimo tiempo, me atrevo a decir que incluso años. No ha cambiado para nada, mejor dicho esta mas hermosa, que la ultima vez que la vi ¿como ha estado?

-Bien de maravilla con la llegada de mis nietos y ahora estoy mas feliz, porque siento como si uno de mis hijos hubiese vuelto de un largo viaje. Estas guapísimo Harry, lo único malo es esa barba, te queda, bueno vamos a decir que tu cara no es la mas correcta para lucir el vello facial.

-Bueno señora Weasley, no es la primera que lo dice, pero me acostumbre a ella, me hace pasar por desapercibido y me quita el fastidio de afeitarme todos los días.

-Bueno, lo que tu quieras querido, me hace muy feliz el verte que estas... y esos moretones que tienes en la cara ¿acaso unos muggles te asaltaron?. – dijo con cara de terror viendo las marcas que estaban desapareciendo de mi cara, infringidas cariñosamente por su hijo.

-No, no se preocupe, lo tenia bien merecido – dije sin dejar de mirar a Ron, quien extrañamente ahora veía con mucho interés el techo

-Pero me alegro que estés bien y sano y Bello!

-Molly ¿quien esta bello- pregunto el señor Weasley que venia entrando por al puerta de la cocina .

-Querido adivina ¿quien esta aquí?

-No se Molly, pero me imagino que te estas refiriendo al que esta sano y bello... Harry, Harry Potter.

-El mismo señor Weasley - le dije dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Por las barbas de Merlín apareciste, después de cuanto¿cuatro o cinco años?

-Cinco exactamente, cinco un poquito mas creo, no estoy seguro.

-Harry querido, hablando del tiempo en que te fuiste ¿porque te fuiste- pregunto la señora Weasley, lo que mas quería evitar en ese momento, gracias a dios, Ron interrumpió a su madre.

-Mama, Harry quiere conocer a Harry, al bebe - dijo riéndose un poco - las pocas explicaciones que el quiera dar, las dara después ok, ven Harry, Luna y el bebe están en mi cuarto. Mama ahorita bajamos no te preocupes, que Harry sera todo tuyo, después que conozca al bebe.

-Esta bien, no se tarden. – dijo dándome otro beso y otro abrazo.

Cuando íbamos subiendo por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Ron, suspire aliviado y le di un tímido "Gracias" a Ron por haberme sacado de ese aprieto, todavía no iba a explicar el porque me fui, no estaba seguro siquiera si lo iba a contar algún día.

-De nada, viejo compañero, si no me lo quieres decir ni a mi, me imagino que menos a mis padres... Bueno hemos llegado. ¡¡¡Luna ya llegamos- Ron parecía muy nervioso y feliz a la vez, abrió la puerta - pasa pues nadie te va a morder allá adentro. – dijo apresurando mi entrada.

Pase cautelosamente y vi a una rubia espectacular, muy hermosa, cargando a un bebe con el cabello color miel y los ojos azules, estaba despierto y era muy despierto, si saben a lo que me refiero, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas y movía sus manos constantemente. Al cruzar mi mirada con Luna le sonreí.

-Hola Luna¿cómo estas? Bellísima, si me permites decirlo - le dije pícaramente y la abrace de lado para no molestar al bebe y le di un beso en el cachete, voltee la vista para ver a Ron y puso una cara muy seria, así que enseguida me separe de Luna, parecía celoso. En eso me di cuenta, que no podía estar frente a una mujer sin dejar de coquetearle, algo que debía controlar si deseaba conservar la amistad de mis viejos compañeros.

¡¡¡Harry, Ron me contó de tu regreso, estas guapísimo y esa barba te queda de pelos - Ron me vio con mas furia todavía - tu cara es perfecta para usar barba, si estas alto y fornido, de hecho estas buenísimo, lastima que me enrede con Ronald, porque definitivamente tu también eres buen partido - me dijo suspirando, como si estuviera en la luna, no había cambiado en lo absoluto, sentí poco a poco como me iba poniendo rojo y vi como Ron me miraba con furia. – hubiésemos sido excelente pareja, nuestros hijos hubiesen sido bellísimos, pero no mas que mi belleza¿verdad bebe?

-Bueno, esto, gracias Luna, eres la única a la que le ha gustado mi barba, ehh Ron...

-Cambiando de tema - dijo Ron rápidamente y tomando a su hijo en brazos - este es mi hijo, Harry Ronald Arthur Bradley Weasley Lovegood, Harry este es tu padrino Harry - y me lo entrego en los brazos, el sentimiento era increíble, tenia a un pequeño ser en mis manos, que es el hijo de mi mejor amigo, el niño no me rechazo ni empezó a llorar, solamente se me quedo viendo fijamente y sonrió

-Hola pequeño Harry, eres muy lindo, en verdad tus padres deberían estar orgullosos de tener un hijo tan sano y feliz como tu ¿verdad Harry? Ah - e inmediatamente le empecé a hacer pucheros. – Ron, no es que los este criticando, pero ¿de quien fue la idea de ese nombre tan largo? – no pude resistir la tentación de preguntar ese pequeño detalle.

-Todo fue idea de Luna y de mi madre, así que si el pequeño Harry va a maldecir a alguien cuando crezca por su nombre serán a su madre y su abuela, que a su padre no lo meta en eso. - Y los tres reímos del comentario tan irónico de Ron.

Estuvimos como media hora en el cuarto de Ron, hablando de nuestras vidas, bueno de las de Luna y Ron y toda su aventura al tener al pequeño Harry, mientras el jugaba muy feliz con mi varita, el muchacho es tremendo, demasiado diría yo, bueno con los padres que tiene, no hay nada de raro en eso, extraño fuera si estuviese tranquilo. Al rato escuchamos los gritos y reclamos de la señora Weasley y decidimos bajar. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa mientras le hacia pucheros y batía en el aire a Harry cuando la puerta se abrió y escuche una voz muy familiar y quede como congelado, como si estuviese todo una manada de dementores en la puerta o como si un basilisco estuviese frente a mi.

-Luna¿donde esta mi pequeño sobrino y ahijado, quiero comérmelo a besos - pregunto risueña Hermione y se quedo de piedra, cuando me vio cargando a Harry - vaya, vaya si Potter vino a visitarnos - dijo casi sin voz y con la respiración cortada - se me olvido algo en la cocina, nos vemos ahora. - dijo desapareciendo rápidamente por las escaleras. Su cara, reflejaba una gran ira que no podía ocultar.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Ron imitando el tono de Hermione - si se me había olvidado que Hermione venia, te juro que no me acordaba Harry, sino te lo hubiese advertido, sigue dolida, es obvio, pero ignórala algún día se le quitara o eso creo. – dijo Ron vacilando como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Me quede parado allí con el bebe en brazos, con el corazón roto de nuevo, preguntándome si alguna vez me volvería a ver como en antaño, cuando me amaba y me adoraba y yo le correspondía e incluso en estos momentos la seguía amando, como la primera vez hacia casi siete años, cuando me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. El bebe empezó a moverse inquietamente y Luna expreso su angustia de bajar a comer porque tenia muchísima hambre y no le dio tiempo de comer en casa, porque Ron la fue a buscar mas temprano, para después buscarme a mi. Así que poco a poco bajamos las escaleras, todavía yo tenia a Harry en mis brazos y me encontré de nuevo con la vista bella y hermosa de Hermione, aunque en estos momentos me miraba con un intenso odio, el cual yo no podía evitar notar. Ya todos los que habían llegado, estaban afuera y cuando le entregue el bebe a Luna, me dirigí sin pensarlo hacia ella y me atreví a hablare, todo esto lo hice sin pensarlo como un acto reflejo.

-Hola, Hermione... ¿cómo va todo?. - dije en tono amistoso y ella simplemente volteo su espalda y me dejo allí parado con la palabra en la boca, como si nadie le hubiese hablado.

-Esto. Harry vamos para afuera que ya van a llegar todos y... - de repente se oyó, el típico sonido de cuando una persona aparece y se escudaron dos voces familiares y una de ellas, empezó a gritar muy fuertemente.

¡¡¡Mamaa, mis tobillos me están matando, siento que en cualquier momento voy a explotar y el bebe patea mucho, no me deja dormir- grito Ginny, entrando en la sala donde estábamos los cuatro y al verme se le ilumino la cara - Dios mío Harry¿cómo estas? Por Merlín que guapo estas... - dijo acercándose y dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Ginny me alegra mucho verte, felicidades por la boda y el embarazo - le dije dándole un beso en el cachete mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Neville que acababa de entrar con una gran maleta, la cual parecía que llevaba todos los implementos que necesita una mujer embarazada -si me permites decirlo y tu adorable esposo y mi jefe también, estas bellísima, me siento muy feliz por ambos - dije con una sonrisa separándome de Ginny y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Neville

¿Como estas Harry, tenemos que hablar de unos documentos e informes acerca de...

¿¿Neville que te he dicho, que cero trabajo los sábados, este es el día que uno usa para estar con su familia y descansar - expreso la señora Weasley entrando, venia del patio - sobre todo a pasar mas tiempo, con Ginny ya que en cualquier momento puede entrar en labor.

-Mama, no digas eso todavía me queda un mes y medio y Neville siempre me atiende, mi pastelito ni duerme para sentir las patadas del bebe y para complacer mis antojos, me siento culpable.

-No bebe, yo te dije que teníamos que pasar por esta experiencia juntos y eso es lo que estamos haciendo y seguiremos haciendo ok - dijo Neville, besando delicadamente a su esposa, me dio una nostalgia, ya que volví a caer en cuenta que el único que quedo estancado en el tiempo había sido yo, el único que no había formado una familia, ni siquiera una relación sentimental, sentía como si mi destino fuese ese el estar solo por el resto de mi vida, como había estado desde antes de cumplir un año de edad.

A la hora llegaron el resto de los invitados: los gemelos, Fred y George llegaron acompañados de sus esposas, Angelina y Katie, respectivamente, quienes me abrazaron todos con fuerza y se alegraron de verme de vuelta, por supuesto después de burlarse descaradamente de mi barba por un buen rato; después llego Charlie con su hijo Mathew, que tenia tres años, su madre había muerto dándole a luz, así que Charlie había dedicado los últimos años de su vida en criar solo a su hijo. Percy se presento acompañado de su esposa Penélope Clearwater, a pesar de tener varios años juntos, no habían tenido ningún hijo, hasta ahora. Y casi cuando íbamos a empezar a comer se presentaron Bill y Fleur con sus hijas, tan bellas como su madre, pero con una pequeña diferencia, las niñas eran pelirrojas y sí, eran gemelas. Todos me saludaron con afecto y añoranza, de hecho en cierto punto sentí como si nunca me hubiese ido.

Cuando todos estábamos sentados en la mesa, esperando para comer, yo me ofrecí a traer las cervezas que había llevado y que había dejado en la repisa de la cocina. Alcanzaron justamente para todos y antes de tomar el primer trago, el señor Weasley, ofreció un brindis.

-Bueno primero, hay que dar gracias de que todos estemos aquí reunidos y sanos y salvos disfrutando de la compañía de los otros y tenemos que darle la bienvenida a un viejo integrante de esta familia, que después de muchos años de desaparecido esta otra vez con nosotros disfrutando de esta amena cena, así que todos levanten sus botellas y brindemos por nosotros y por Harry Potter (N/Az: creo que he leído esta línea en otro sitio ¿dónde será? ;) ) - dijo feliz, yo tome fue un vaso de jugo de calabaza, para brindar junto con ellos y Fred después de haber bebido su trago, se fijo en ese pequeño detalle.

-Harry ¿que paso que no bebiste de la cerveza muggle que trajiste? y eso que esta muy sabrosa. - una de las preguntas que no quería que me formularan esa noche. Ya que no quería que ninguno de ellos se enterara de mi problema con el alcohol.

-Esto..., mi medico me prohibió beber alcohol, debido a un medicamento que estoy tomando para conciliar el sueño... - una de las mejores mentiras que se me habían ocurrido en mucho tiempo, aunque de cierta manera era verdad.

-Mmmmmmm, bueno, si tu lo dices, por cierto tienes que probar nuestros nuevos productos, estamos explotando, de manera metafórica y real, el mercado, somos los lideres en nuestro ramo.

-Esta bien, cuando tu quieras, perdón ustedes quieran, estoy a la orden, con tal de que no me maten, todo esta bien.

-Y mi querido hermano – dijo George hablándole a su gemelo, eufórico – la horrible barba de Harry me ha dado una fabulosa idea!

-Si podemos desarrollar un buen producto con base en eso.

-Genial, ahora me van a usar de conejillo de indias - dije sonriendo y de repente recordé los regalos que les había traído a cada uno.

-_Accio _bolso, se me olvidaba les traje presentes de todas partes del mundo, cada país que visitaba, me recordaba a alguno de ustedes, así que los traje para que los disfruten, pueden revisar la bolsa, cada regalo tiene el nombre de su dueño, así que revisen la bolsa, hay para todos, no me olvide de nadie - sentí un momento de incomodidad, mientras todos (con excepción de Hermione, quien estaba sentada en el puesto mas lejano de mi) se movieron para buscar su regalo, era como un _mea culpa_, era un regalo para cada uno excusándome por haber faltado en los momentos mas importantes de su vida y por haberlos tenido abandonados preocupados todos estos años.

-Permiso, voy al baño, ahorita regreso - tenia que fumar, mi ansiedad estaba volviéndome loco, mientras los dejaba a rodos felices buscando dentro del bolso. Al llegar a la cocina me recosté sobre una pared y desesperadamente saque un cigarro y lo encendí como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Y pasaron cinco minutos y con ellos otro cigarro para ver si mi ansiedad se calmaba. De pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió y detrás de ella apareció el ser mas bello que yo había visto en mi vida y el cual me odiaba con toda su alma...

Hermione...

N/Az: Hola, disculpen todos mi demora (me tomo 3 meses subir estos tres capítulos y lo mas triste es que dos los tenia listos desde hacia dos meses, pero primero fueron los estudios, en diciembre mi computadora se murió y otra vez vinieron los estudios, en febrero termino el semestre (3 años me quedan  ). Cuando tenga tiempo vuelvo a escribir, tengo toda la idea montada en mi cerebro pero me ha faltado tiempo para plasmarla en la "hoja" y he leído bastante para ver que nuevas ideas se me ocurren. El capitulo cuatro lo había escrito de una manera que me gustaba mucho, pero hubo un error y la pagina no lo subió y el documento se borro (virus ) y escribí el quinto sin darme cuanta que no tenia el cuatro, en otras palabras tuve que reescribir el cuatro y me costo un mundo porque mi memoria es de elefante!. No los fastidio mas y si quieren me dejan una critica, sea buena, sea mala, para ver como voy yendo si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal ustedes saben, para subir mi autoestima y saber si sirvo para escribir. Besos y abrazos! H/HR 4ever


	6. Ella me Odia!

MIS SENTIMIENTOS MÁS PROFUNDOS H/Hr

Capitulo VI Ella me Odia!

En realidad nunca había olvidado, lo hermosa que es, pero de sopetón, la volví a ver y me quede impactado, ya que por fin pude detallarla, algo que no había podido, en las otras dos ocasiones que la había visto, estaba flaca muy flaca, demasiado me atrevería a pensar, tenia el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y de su color natural, con algunas mechas rubias. A decir verdad estaba igual que la última vez que la vi en nuestra cama, lo único es que insisto muy delgada. Cuando me atreví a abrir mi boca, la cerré inmediatamente por la mirada gélida que me echo, como si yo le hubiese hecho un gran daño. Bueno le hice un daño imperdonable, que yo pensé que me iba a perdonar, (que tonto ¿no?) Pero, un momento, mi objetivo no es volver a hacer amistades es evitarlas para que mis enemigos no las ataquen, así que no puedo permitirme ser débil, debo ser fuerte y si ella me trata de esa manera yo debo tratarla igual. Si eso es lo que voy a hacer tratarla indiferentemente, aunque me duela en el alma. Creo que viene saliendo del baño y si se ha detenido a verme y parece que quiere hablar conmigo.

¡¡¡ Maldito seas Harry Potter- (N/Az: no me maten, please) dijo con un gran odio en su tono de voz - sabes lo que me hiciste sufrir y ahora vuelves y esperas hablarme como si nada nunca hubiese pasado? Que bolas tienes! Me provoca lanzarte una maldición imperdonable, de hecho lo que quiero es matarte, porque eso es lo que te mereces.

-Oye calmate, no es para tanto...

¡¡¿¿No es para tanto, sabes todo lo que sufrí cuando me dejaste abandonada de la manera que lo hiciste, sin ni una nota, nada, la depresión que sufrí sin contar con...

-Oyeme- le dije con un nudo en la garganta y con las lagrimas aguantando salir de mis ojos - bueno golpeame, como lo hizo Ron, vamos golpeame me lo merezco.

Y rayos empezó a darme golpes en el pecho y me daba, me daba muy duro, mientras me golpeaba salían lagrimas de sus ojos y mi alma se partía en mil pedazos.

-Vamos, desahogate, golpeame, cacheteame (N/Az: Dios mío esto parece sacado de una película sadomaso :) ).

Me golpeo hasta que se tranquilizo y respirando entrecortadamente, me dijo

-Te odio, Potter, te odio con toda mi alma, nunca llegue a pensar en que te podía odiar tanto. - seguía molesta, pero se había calmado un poco, mientras se sentaba. Nos rodeo durante unos minutos un silencio incomodo y yo procedí a encender un cigarro y fumar, lo que me calmaba momentáneamente, mi labio estaba roto, mi ojo que estaba mejorando de la paliza de Ron, estaba otra vez rojo y me dolía el pecho, aunque el dolor mas profundo venia del fondo de mi alma

-Potter, deberías saber que el cigarro mata y de una manera muy dolorosa, deberías dejarlo - por un momento pensé en que mi Hermione había vuelto -aunque, pensándolo bien, no no lo dejes, una muerte dolorosa es todo lo que te deseo y si no te la puedo causar, mejor que sea de esa manera.

-Vaya, gracias por el consejo, pero tu opinión poco me importa, si me pongo a analizarlo.

-Desde cuando analizas Potter, ah ya se desde que decidiste que dejarme tu apartamento era el mejor pago por haberme acostado contigo, no sabia que me considerabas de tan alto precio. - dijo sin pensarlo, su odio hacia mi era puro y verdadero y asqueroso, como podía pensar que yo la vi como una cualquiera, si todo lo que hacia era profesar su amor.

- Bueno, esto deberíamos hablar Hermione - dije tratando de caldear los ánimos.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar Potter, me repugnas me das asco, desde tus miserables pies hasta esa asquerosa barba que ahora luces, un consejo te queda horrible aféitatela.

-Y que me dices de ti Hermione, estas demasiado delgada, pareces bulímica o anoréxica o mejor dicho ambas, parece que estuvieses enferma!

-Por cierto - dijo frente a la puerta para salir hacia el patio de vuelta a la cena. - tus malditos regalos no me interesan, tengo suficiente con el apartamento o no- y me lanzo en la cara el collar que le había traído de regalo y que seguro momentos antes había sacado del bolso del patio.

N/Az: Holas, se que he tardado un poco bastante en actualizar y ya se que dirán "otra vez esta y sus cuentos de las clases", bueno oficialmente termino el 10/02, con mi ultimo parcial el cual definirá si repito o no Estadística! En mis 15 años de estudiante (18 de vida) nunca he ido a reparación y cuando pienso que voy a ir, la hermosa de mi profe me dice "no, no se repara se repite", en mi vida que me ha quedado una materia y voy a tener que repetir por un estupido reglamento, una estupida y fácil materia no me parece, pero ustedes saben como es la política en estos tiempos (verdad Sr. Fudge o, Srta. Umbridge) CO de su MDE y ustedes dirán bueno si la materia es tan fácil porque estoy guindando, debo admitir que soy un poco (bastante) como Hermione, pero yo a veces me fío y no estudio pensando que es facilito y van y me clavan, ya después de mas de un año en la uni debí haber aprendido la lección, pero mi mente anda en otras cosas (HP tendrá que ver con esto?) y a veces me da flojera estudiar. Bueno después del día de los enamorados empiezo con el resto de la historia, la tengo perfectamente esquematizada en mi mentecita, pero también me da flojera sentarme a escribir (parezco, de hecho soy una vaca). Lo único que les puedo adelantar es que puede que en el capitulo X u XI halla un poco de amorcito entre nuestra pareja favorita (nada de reconciliaciones por ahora, voy a hacerlos sufrir un poco) y que Hermione tiene un secreto, relacionado con un tal Emerson, del cual Harry va a estar muy celoso, si señores Hermione tiene robados 3 corazones: Viktor, Harry y ahora este tal Emerson. ¿Quién sera Emerson¿Algun colaborador de la oficina¿Su nuevo mejor amigo, sustituyendo a Harry¿Su amante, la cual la satisface mientras Krum esta lejos (las mujeres tenemos necesidades)? A ver si se ponen a adivinar y me dejan sus inquietudes de quien pueda ser este Emerson y muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia, a los que han dejado reviews y los que no también, pero saben que a los pichones de escritores nos fascina conocer las criticas de los lectores, a ver si vamos por bien o por mal camino. Gracias!

P.D.1: Recen por mi a ver si paso Estadística, please, necesito toda la ayuda espiritual posible. Gracias otra vez! Kisses

P.D.2: Es el capitulo mas corto que he escrito, porque me pareció que no debía incluir mas nada si no la conversación de este par de tortolitos. Para la próxima mas!


	7. Mi decision, un poco tardia

MIS SENTIMIENTOS MÁS PROFUNDOS H/Hr

Capitulo VII Mi decisión, un poco tardía.

Han pasado más de dos meses desde mi llegada y mi vida se ha visto envuelta en la rutina. Esa rutina que nos afecta a todos los seres humanos y que puede llegar a ser (mi caso) una fuente de miseria e infelicidad. No es que mi trabajo como auror me aburra (aunque a veces si logra obstinarme un poco), es mi vida personal la que es un desastre, o mejor dicho no existe. Verán desde aquel infortuito día en el que ella y yo tuvimos aquella amena conversación, han sido escasas las veces que la he visto, Ron me dice que esta ocupada entre los planes de su boda y su trabajo. Mi corazón se desmorona al pensar que en cualquier momento se va a convertir en la señora de Krum y no voy a ser capaz de evitarlo, debo admitir que mis planes de volver y alejarme no han resultado, pero que voy a hacer todas mis amistades, son mi familia y ¿como no se puede relacionar uno con su familia?. En cuanto a la amenaza que recibí antes de irme, no la he comentado con nadie. Ron ha tratado de persuadirme numerosas veces para que le diga porque me fui pero no he cedido, el hombre no se crean es insistente!

En estos dos meses he ido en varias misiones al interior del país a investigar pequeños focos de mortífagos que tratan de causar pánico en poblaciones rurales muggles para llamar así la atención de la comunidad mágica. Todos estos grupos han sido exitosamente apresados, pero los informes indican que el nuevo jefe esta reuniéndolos a todos en el centro del país y todo indica que es un mortífago no conocido como tal, que es el hijo o incluso hija de uno de los caídos en la guerra hace seis años atrás. Aunque mis sospechas indican que se trata de Draco Malfoy y si estoy en lo cierto, el fue el mismo maldito que me mando esa nota cinco años atrás. Si es así, el va a morir entre mis manos, porque si he matado antes, puedo volver a hacerlo ¿no?.

Las noches son terribles, las pesadillas son recurrentes, no ha habido una sola noche que no haya soñado con la muerte de Voldemort, poco a poco voy recordando mas detalles de lo que realmente ocurrió esa noche. Desde que regrese todos mis sentimientos y pensamientos han florecido de manera bestial, no duermo, no como, lo que hago es trabajar y fumar, cuando estoy lo suficientemente desesperado vuelvo a caer en la bebida. Un día bebo, otro día no. La desesperación en una fuerza poderosa y que puede llegar a destruir a una persona como lo esta haciendo poco a poco conmigo. El pensar tan solo que todos mis amigos ya tienen familia, tienen a alguien que los espera cuando llegan a casa, todos esos sentimientos me comen por dentro, porque me pregunto, yo el que derroto al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos ¿no debería merecer algo de esa felicidad? No es que los envidie no, si no que a mi que siempre me ha sido negada la felicidad que tengo que hacer para ganarla.

Por lo menos necesito que mi mejor amiga me vuelva a tratar y que Ron vuelva a confiar en mí un poco más. Eureka, la solución vino hacia a mi de la manera mas absurda, he tenido la respuesta todo el tiempo frente a mis narices todo este tiempo, pero me imagino que no quería verla, ¿porque no les digo la verdad sobre la nota a Ron y Hermione?. Dificulto que de esta manera lleve a Hermione a mis brazos pero por lo menos ambos comprenderán de una vez por todas, el porque me fui. Es mas ellos me ayudarían a resolver el misterio de quien me envió la condenada nota, volveríamos a trabajar en equipo como en los viejos tiempos en Hogwarts. Eso es imposible pero puedo intentarlo ¿no?. Ok ahora mismo necesito una señal que me indique que debo hablar con ellos.

-Potter!

-¡Mande señor!

-Bueno se te ha asignado una nueva misión, es de seguridad, sabes que en Liverpool hay un grupo de científicos investigando lo que realmente ocurrió entre V-voldemort y tú ¿no?

-Si, he escuchado y leído algo de eso en El Profeta, es un equipo paralelo al que tiene Hermione aquí, sin no me equivoco.

-Bueno en parte si, están conectados pero son independientes entre si, la cuestión esta en que nunca han tenido una reunión, no han comparado informes referentes al estudio y cosas así y ahí amigo mío es donde entras tu.

-¿Entro yo?

-Si, tú vas a ir con Hermione y sus asistentes.

-¿Yo, esto tiene que ser una broma Neville, no podemos los dos estar solos en un cuarto como esperas que vaya en un viaje con ella. O sea yo no tengo ningún problema, pero ella…

-Es que ustedes van a ir juntos pero no revueltos, la razón de que tu vayas es que han habido informes que indican mucha actividad de los mortífagos en esa zona y que han estado vigilando al grupo esperando a ver si consiguen la causa de la muerte de V-voldemort para transformarla en un arma para ellos y usarla en contra de nosotros y podemos esperar que pueda ocurrir lo peor en esa reunión. Tu objetivo es protegerlos, lo mas seguro es que no ocurra nada pero no podemos correr riesgos.

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo, tú sabes que si se trata de proteger a Hermione yo estoy mandado a hacer, entonces ¿cuando partimos?.

-Dentro de tres días deben irse, pero debes hablar primero con ella, no sabe nada de que tú vas en ese viaje.

-No sabe nada! No va a querer que yo vaya. Neville ella me odia, lo dejo muy claro la otra vez.

-No es problema ni mío ni del Ministerio. Ambos tienen que aprender a ser profesionales ya están grandecitos los dos para que actúen como ella me dijo, el me hizo! Ve a hablar con ella hoy mismo, ahora. Es una orden Potter.

-Si señor, de inmediato. Hey Nev…

-Dime Harry…

-Ginny te tiene loco verdad?

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Tu nunca me llamas por mi apellido y te ves un poco cansado y estresado? Y tú no eres persona de un carácter tan fuerte dentro del trabajo.

-Nueve meses Harry y esta desesperada! Como yo también lo estoy, entra en labor en cualquier momento y es horrible, cuando tu pases por eso sabrás a lo que me refiero.

-Si es que alguna vez paso por eso… suerte Nev y mis saludos a Gin.

-Vete ya Potter. Ah y no aceptes un no como respuesta.

Pobre Neville, pero bueno. Un viaje con Hermione al foco de donde supuestamente están unos mortífagos peligrosos, mis sueños y pesadillas en un solo paquete, tremenda lotería que me he ganado, si tremendo bono. Si lo veo desde el punto de vista subjetivo es grandioso, la cuestión esta en que ella quiera que yo vaya, pero eso no lo puedo discutir y el en parte tiene razón. Y esta es la señal que estaba esperando voy a decirles que tenemos que hablar antes de irnos, contactar a Ron es un pelín difícil, pero siempre es manejable y si Hermione se opone, Ron creo que puede llegar a convencerla.

Llegando a su oficina note que alguien estaba hablando con ella, para mi alivio era Ron, dos pájaros muertos de un tiro, perfecto. Pero algo hizo que me detuviera a escuchar su conversación.

-¿Y como anda Krum?.

-Esta bien, creo que debe andar por Australia esta semana, desde la semana pasada no me llama.

-¿Como va a funcionar ese matrimonio, sabes que el no va a abandonar el quidditch por ti y tu no vas a abandonar tus investigaciones y tu carrera por el.

-Lo haremos funcionar Ron, lo haremos funcionar, no te preocupes por eso.

-Claro que me preocupo es mi mejor amiga, mi segunda hermana, de la que estamos hablando, la cual adoro. Ese matrimonio no va a funcionar te lo dice la experiencia, no funciono conmigo, no va a funcionar contigo.

-Tú le eras infiel a Luna.

-Yo nunca la engañe.

-Si claro.

-No, nunca la engañe, yo puedo ser torpe, tonto, pero respeto a las mujeres. Jamás le haría eso a la mujer que amo. Pero ese "prometido" tuyo si tiene cara de infiel.

-Ya déjalo Ron.

-OK ya vamos a cambiar de tema ¿y Emerson como esta?

-De maravilla, ayer se fue, estaba triste porque se iba, pero sabe que tiene que acatar las reglas.

-Por las barbas de Merlín y una pregunta de la cual creo que se la respuesta ¿Krum sospecha de Emerson?

-No claro que no, de Emerson nada más sabes tu y de casualidad.

-Bueno, si podría decirse eso, por lo menos Emerson te da mucho más amor e incluso compañía que lo que te puede dar ese mente lenta de Krum.

-¿Mente lenta? mira quien habla. Si Ron, Emerson me proporciona ese amor, ese amor que alguna vez sentí por… bueno tu sabes quien…

-Has vuelto a hablar con el desde aquella vez en mi casa…

-Ni me lo nombres….

Ok Potter suficiente has escuchado es hora de entrar.

-Permiso… siento interrumpir…

-Harry, viejo amigo, cuando te vas a quitar esa barba, por….

-¿Que haces tu aquí?

-Hermione, ¿tu estas consciente de que trabajamos para el mismo organismo institucional no?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿que haces aquí Potter? – pregunto con tono de voz bastante frío, bastante inusual en ella.

-Cálmate, vengo a hablar de cuestiones del trabajo, gajes del oficio, nada mas, no me vayas a atacar por favor.

-Ni que yo fuera un animal para atacarte.

-Basta niños por favor dejen el ataque verbal y Hermione deja que Harry hable, por favor.

-Bueno, he sido informado que tu tienes una reunión en Liverpool esta semana ¿no?

-Eso es correcto, pero ¿que tiene que ver mi viaje contigo?.

-Que me acaban de informar que voy a hacer tu escolta personal, mientras te encuentres allá.

-¡¡¿¿TU! Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto.

-Eso pensé yo pero es una orden – su cara fue realmente de película, el shock demasiado grande y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí un poco de felicidad. Ya hasta se me había olvidado como se sentía, la sola idea de pasar varios días con ella por obligación me iluminaron.

-Entonces te vas a ahora a hablar con Longbottom y le dices que yo exijo que me cambie la escolta porque yo no pienso ir ni a la esquina contigo.

-Yo soy el único disponible todos esos días – dije un poco sonreído.

-Bueno entonces el viaje va pero sin escolta.

-O vas conmigo o no vas, la verdad es que ni vas a sentir mi presencia, tú vas a estar en tu reunión y yo voy a estar vigilando, mas nada. Esa es la condición o soportas a tu viejo amigo Harry Potter o no vas. Es **tu** elección – pareció meditar un poco y con todo el dolor de su alma tuvo que aceptar.

-Bueno, si no te vas a sentir en todo el viaje tengo que aceptarlo, aunque no me gusta para nada. Ah y para tu información mi viejo "amigo" Harry Potter murió, el día que abandono todo lo que tenia. Ya que el nunca volvió cuando yo mas lo necesitaba…

Maldición, esta mujer sabe como hacerme sentir mal!

-Bueno si eso es todo Potter, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar discutiendo nimiedades contigo, así que… -Ron se le quedo viendo con la boca abierto sorprendido de lo testaruda que puede llegar a ser Hermione.

-No, no es todo. Hay otro asunto que…

-Escúpelo Potter. - ¿Cuándo empezó ella a hablar de manera tan… informal?

-…Quería discutir con ustedes, es que necesito que nos reunamos, es realmente importante.

-Bueno tú sabes que cuentas conmigo Harry, ¿cuando y donde?

-Que tal mañana por la noche. En el Caldero Chorreante.

-¿Y por que habría yo que reunirme con el grandioso Harry Potter? Que para mi esta más que muerto.

-Hermione, por favor… - exclamo Ron, perdiendo la paciencia, tenia años sin ver a Ron así, desde nuestro sexto año creo.

-Ron, ¿que se ha creído el para decir que tenemos que reunirnos con el en tal sitio tal día?. Sin decirnos de que, realmente no me interesa.

-Cállate Hermione, ¿a que hora Harry?

-No se, ¿les parece a las 7:30?

-Estaremos ahí sin falta.

-Pero Ron…

-¿Podrías cerrar la boca por primera vez en tu vida? … honestamente Hermione nadie se va a morir si tú no abres tu boca por una vez.

E inmediatamente me fui de la oficina, dejando a los dos discutiendo, lo que me extraña es la actitud de Ron hacia Hermione, como si la tuviera controlada con algo. ¿Qué será? ¿Con que pretexto convencerá (si es que lo hace? a Hermione para que asista mañana?

En fin.

Mañana sera el día de la verdad, donde les diré todo…


	8. La verdad al desnudo

MIS SENTIMIENTOS MÁS PROFUNDOS H/Hr

Capitulo VIII La "verdad" al desnudo.

El día paso volando, ahorita, estoy sentado en el Caldero Chorreante, este sitio no ha cambiado mucho, ahora que vengo a analizarlo fríamente. Merlín porque todo tengo que analizarlo, cada vez parezco mas a Hermione, si tuviéramos un hijo, el pobre analizaría todo! Seria algo horrible para un niño, vaya el pensar de tener un hijo con Hermione se me hace un sueño imposible de alcanzar. Se ve tan irreal y es lo que mas quiero en la vida.

Vamos Potter deja de ser tan fatalista, faltan diez minutos para que lleguen y mi bebida, para ser un hombre de mis años, esta así, como fuera de lugar: un frío jugo de calabaza, eso es un gran avance en mi enfermedad, el estar en un bar y no estar bebiendo ningún licor, espero que esto siga así por el resto de la noche, veamos que ocurre después de este pequeño encuentro. Ok tengo la nota, todas mis razones claras y explicadas en mi mente, de hecho tengo toda la conversación que puede resultar escenificada en mi mente, todas las preguntas que pueden surgir, casi todo, me faltan son las otras personas. Maldición me voy a volver loco!

No me recordaba de la conversación de ayer entre Ron y Hermione, la cual sorprendió un poco, ¿es verdad que Krum nunca esta en "casa"? Y si es así ¿por que Hermione sigue con el y toda esta locura del matrimonio? ¿y quien diablos es este Emerson, que la recuerda tanto a mi?. Definitivamente la vida de las mujeres y como funcionan sus mentes son un total misterio! Por lo menos para mí.

De repente se abrió la puerta de entrada y aparecieron los dos, para ser honesto me sorprendió el ver a Hermione, porque honestamente no estaba seguro de que vendría, me pregunto ¿de que se habrá valido Ron para convencerla en venir? Tengo que preguntárselo mas tarde. Porque de una cosa estoy seguro, ella no vino por voluntad. Ron fue el primero que me vio y saludo, mientras Hermione torcía los ojos.

-Buenas noches ¿como están? - les dije políticamente cuando finalmente llegue hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Harry, buenas noches a ti también, estamos muy bien ¿y tu? - contesto Ron alegremente -Hermione, ¿que paso con tus modales? O te comió la lengua el gato.

-Buenas noches. - dijo con un deje de molestia en su tono de voz. -podríamos ir al grano, por favor, tengo cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer, que estar hache...

-Quedamos en que no ibas a ser descortés. -

-Estoy siendo honesta Ron, no descortés.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja, parecen un viejo matrimonio, pero invertido, bueno, vamos a un cuarto privado que Tom me preparo, síganme, por favor. - dije cortésmente, cuando súbitamente Ron dijo:

-Espera Harry, si vamos a hablar, no será en seco, así que, ¿Tom? buenas noches

-Señor Weasley, un honor tenerlo aquí.

-Gracias Tom, me podrías dar tres vasos de whiskey de fuego, por favor.

-Dos Tom, dos, yo tengo suficiente con mi jugo de calabaza.

-¿Jugo de calabaza? Estas bromeando verdad Harry, dos hombres como nosotros no beben jugo de calabaza... no a estas horas.

-Capte el mensaje Ron y gracias pero yo solamente ahorita tengo el jugo de calabaza - dije lo mas seriamente que pude, aunque se que a Hermione le extraño un poco mi comportamiento frente a la tentación de beber algo de alcohol, pero yo no desistí.

-Entonces serán dos whiskeys de fuego.

-Tom de hecho serán un vaso de whiskey de fuego y una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor.

-De inmediato señorita Granger.

-¿Cerveza de mantequilla?

-Si, Ron no estoy de humor de embriagarme con un whiskey, gracias.

-Ok vamos entonces.

De inmediato llego Tom con las dos bebidas y nos fuimos a un pequeño deposito que quedaba detrás de la cocina, le pedí a Tom un sitio donde hablar sin ser interrumpidos y que fuese intimo y el enseguida sugirió el mismo y lo acondiciono especialmente para nosotros. Una pequeña mesa con tres sillas, la habitación la iluminaba varias velas que flotaban en el espacio.

Coraje Potter es la hora de la verdad.

-Bien aquí nos tienes Harry, ¿¿¿de que querías hablar? - pregunto Ron ansioso.

-Si Potter por favor, que hay unos papeles esperándome en casa. - bueno por lo menos esta usando mi apellido, antes ni se molestaba en dirigirme mucho la palabra, ni a verme de hecho.

Me pase una mano temblorosa por mi despeinado cabello y empecé a hablar

-Bueno, en fin les pedí que nos reuniéramos esta noche para aclararles… el por que me fui, como me fui, porque creo que ya es hora de que sepan la verdad y bueno lean esto - y tome la nota y se las di y ambos por turno leyeron con el entrecejo fruncido.

"_Cuídate, Potter, y cuida a los tuyos... Todavía quedamos muchos, para vengar a nuestro Señor"_

Ambos alzaron sus vistas y se me quedaron viendo fijamente. Y esto duro lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad, cuando por fin me atreví a romper el silencio incomodo que rodeaba la habitación.

-Ahora esta es la razón del por que me fui...

-Déjame analizar esto, Harry tú te largaste sin decir nada por esta nota que no dice nada, sino patrañas. Y sin antes consultarme a mí o a Hermione, en que demonios estabas pensando. –dijo Ron tajantemente sin subir el tono de voz pero se notaba que estaba molesto

-En la seguridad de todos ustedes. Ron comprende que no tenía otra salida, bueno por lo menos al momento pensé eso… hoy en día me reprocho por ello.

-Y presumo que no hablaste con nadie, acerca de esta nota.

-De hecho ustedes son los únicos que la han leído, después que la recibí yo todos esos años atrás.

-Bueno, fue una decisión que tomaste, la decisión mas estúpida que has tomado en tu vida tengo que agregar, bueno según mi criterio, pero así eres tu Harry tomas todo a pecho y te sientes responsable por todo lo que pasa alrededor tuyo y te respeto y te quiero por lo que eres, así seas el pendejo mas grande que haya conocido, y yo no tengo ningún derecho a juzgarte - dijo Ron y me dejo sin palabras, mi viejo amigo ha madurado increíblemente todos estos años y me siento orgulloso de eso. Aparte ¿de donde saco todo ese vocabulario tan extenso, debe ser la convivencia con Luna.

-Gracias Ron, no sabes lo que significan esas palabras para mi.

-De nada, tu sabes que tu eres como otro hermano, otro Weasley, pero sin el cabello rojo ah y sin el inconfundible atractivo.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja, muy gracioso Ron - mientras tanto Hermione lo que hacia era beber de su botella de cerveza y parecía ignorar todo alrededor, pero sus ojos brillaban intensamente y me arme de valor. - Hermione, que crees tú...

-¿Cuando te llego esta nota?

-No importa cuando llego Herm...

-Si importa Ha... Potter, ¿cuando te llego la maldita nota?.

-Dos días antes de irme - su mirada directa sobre la mía, no había ninguna manera de mentirle a esos ojazos.

-Así que todo estaba planeado fríamente ¿no?

-¿Planeado fríamente? ¿De que estas hablando?

-De lo del apartamento, lo de tu bóveda en Gringotts, lo que paso esa noche...

-Bueno, si casi todo, menos lo que ocurrió esa noche.

-Yo era tu mejor amiga, tu novia Harry - me dijo con los ojos llorosos y con un tono de voz que denotaba rabia, ira. -así que te fuiste porque tu y los tuyos corrían peligro no, según esta entupida nota ¿no?

-Pues si...

-No he terminado de hablar... -dijo sin alzar la voz peligrosamente y puso un dedo sobre mi pecho, su dedo estaba temblando. - ¿por tu cerebro no paso la idea de que quizás consultando con otra persona, alguien así como yo, podría haberte ayudado a analizar las verdaderas intenciones de esta nota? Porque mi razonamiento inmediato es que te mandaron esta nota sabiendo que ibas a huir y que el gran "héroe" estaría fuera de aquí para que ellos pudieran crecer como lo han hecho, gracias a tu complejo de héroe, el cual no es un secreto para nadie y mucho menos lo es para los mortífagos.

-Bueno no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista...

-Bueno desde ese punto de vista, debiste haberme consultado, YO pude haberte ayudado, Ron pudo haberte ayudado, los Weasleys pudieron haberte ayudado, todos tus amigos! - nuestras narices estaban a centímetros de tocarse -pero tu siempre con tu maldito orgullo por el medio, el gran Harry Potter, era y es tan orgulloso que no podía, en aquel entonces consultar esto con su novia, pero si podía meterla en la cama verdad.

-Hermione, vamos esto no es muy cómodo para mi -exclamo Ron que estaba sentado en la mesa bebiendo su whiskey y escuchando atentamente la conversa.

-Tu te callas Ron... -Ron se quedo quieto mientras pasaba una mano a través de su cabello. –Mira que gracias a ti es que yo estoy aquí, así que te la calas

-Porque nuestro "amiguito" me va a escuchar y a escuchar de verdad, ¿verdad, es mas, sabes Ron, la verdadera razón por la que el se fue - ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas la actitud de Hermione, por mucho que la amara ella no me iba a tratar así.

-Oye Her...

-Te callas, mi querido Ron Harry se fue porque no podía soportar la muerte de cualquiera de nosotros, el dolor que le hubiese causado la muerte de un ser querido por culpa de el, por supuesto que ese sentimiento de culpa que había enterrado lo revivió la nota, así que nos aparto a todos para que el si nos pasaba algo, no se sintiera tan mal ni tan culpable y en el fondo, no lo culpo, todo lo que el ha sufrido lo ha puesto así, es un sistema de autoprotección

-Es eso verdad Harry.

-No se pero según la señorita Granger y su psicoanálisis barato yo soy un cerdo chauvinista, ¿es eso Hermione lo que me quieres decir?

-Vaya, eso lo captaste rápido, me impresionas, lastima que no captaste lo de la nota de igual manera. Déjame agregar que también eres un maldito egoísta, no pensaste en el dolor que ocasionarías en los que te querían, cuando te fuiste como lo hiciste, siempre pensaste en ti mismo.

-¿Como que siempre pensé en mi mismo, vamos te deje un apartamento...

-¿Y tu crees que lo material ocupo el espacio vacío que tu me dejaste,¿ tu sabes cuan devastada quede después que desperté y no estabas a mi lado, por un tiempo pensé que al día siguiente volverías, que necesitabas tiempo, ese que uno necesita para "encontrarse con si mismo" pero nunca lo hiciste, nunca regresaste y ¿sabes la depresión en la cual caí cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada y tu no estabas allí conmigo para compartir ese momento de felicidad?

Un momento Hermione embarazada, sentí una sensación de nausea y un hormigueo por la cabeza, como si me faltara el oxigeno de todas las conversaciones ensayadas, esta no encajaba en ningún sitio. Ron tenía una mirada extraña en su cara como de sorpresa, como si... De repente Hermione se acerco a mi oído y murmuro:

-Y Potter para tu información, los mortífagos igual me atacaron, cuatro meses después de tu partida...

-¿Y el bebe? – Por supuesto la respuesta era obvia.

-Lo perdí, después de haber sido torturada, gracias a que yo estaba relacionada con Harry Potter.

-Hermione basta! - salto Ron, con una furia en sus ojos que denotaba un sentimiento que no pude identificar al momento.-lo estas... -y se quedo sin palabras.

-Es lo que se merece Ron, después de haberme hecho sufrir como lo hizo, tiene que escuchar la verdad, para que le duela, como me dolió a mi el sufrir todo eso!

-La verdad, pero Hermione...

No supe que le dijo en esos momentos, porque yo salí de la habitación tan rápido como pude, cegado de la ira y de decepcionado de mi mismo, mis ojos a punto de estallar llenos de lagrimas. Fui directo a la barra y le pedí a Tom una botella de whiskey de fuego y diez de cerveza de mantequilla. Que se vaya al demonio mi abstinencia. Tengo que ahogar mis penas y si tiene que ser en alcohol, será en alcohol. Que se vaya todo al demonio.


	9. Un largo viaje

MIS SENTIMIENTOS MÁS PROFUNDOS H/Hr

Capitulo IX Un largo viaje.

Son las dos de la tarde y llevo bebidas dos botellas de whiskey de fuego y... Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas cervezas de mantequilla me he bebido, también he consumido como tres cajetillas de cigarro y me sigo sintiendo como una basura, porque eso es en teoría lo que soy. Es la primera vez en mi vida que bebo tanto y que no he perdido el conocimiento, es mas estoy mas claro de lo que pude haber estado en toda mi vida.

El razonamiento que hizo Hermione tiene lógica, la nota tuvo el fin de manipular mis sentimientos para alejarme de aquí, porque quien la envió sabía perfectamente lo que yo iba a hacer. Me enferma que yo pueda ser tan predecible y lo que es peor aun, para el enemigo. Hoy no fui a trabajar, me siento, no, mejor dicho, estoy deprimido, la noticia del embarazo de Hermione y la perdida del bebe me afectaron demasiado, si su objetivo era hacerme sentir como una mierda, lo ha logrado, al irme deje a mi novia embarazada y meses después, gracias a su relación conmigo, unos malditos mortífagos la atacaron e hicieron que perdiera al bebe, mi bebe, nuestro bebe... Juro que voy a matar a los mal nacidos que hicieron esto, así sea lo ultimo que haga, no importa que me manden a Azkaban, deben ser castigados y lo van a ser, los voy a hacer vivir el infierno.

Al día siguiente me desperté a eso de las cinco de la mañana, con un dolor de cabeza del carajo, demasiado fuerte, bueno eso me pasa por pasarme de los tragos, juro por enésima vez que no voy a volver a tomar, mas nunca. Voy a empezar una nueva vida, cero alcohol, cero cigarros, cero barba y me voy a dedicar a acabar uno por uno a todos los mortífagos que estén acechando y eso va a empezar cuando llegue esta tarde a Liverpool, lo que me han hecho sufrir a mi y a Hermione, lo van a pagar con sangre.

Y con respecto a ella, mis tácticas van a cambiar un poco, no voy a seguir arrastrándome como un perro, si la conozco como la conozco, voy a explotar un lado débil que ella tiene, que casi nadie sabe, será suficiente ponerla celosa. Porque esa mujer explota cuando se pone celosa y esas son cualidades que nacen con uno, es la naturaleza de uno y por mucho que cambies, eso permanece intacto. Naces y mueres con esas características.

A eso de las seis y media, mientras terminaba de arreglar mi bolso de viaje, alguien toco a mi puerta, ¿quien podría estar buscándome a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Para mi sorpresa era Ron... ¿Cuando he visto a Ron levantado tan temprano? A ver creo que... Nunca.

Estoy soñando o tu estas parado en mi puerta a las seis de la mañana, ¿que milagro pudo haber ocurrido para que Ronald Weasley se levantara a las seis y viniera a visitarme? Ya se Luna, encontraste a Luna sosteniendo a otro.

Jajaja, buenos días a ti también Potter y si Luna tenia anoche a un hombre en sus brazos, mejor dicho un pichón de hombre, tu ahijado. ¿Y que hay si Luna se consigue otro hombre? Eso es problema de ella, es su vida.

Si como si a ti no te doliera que le consiguiera un reemplazo a "Ickle Ronniekins".

Divertidísimo, Potter deberías entrar a un circo, y dime que hiciste con los vellos de tu barba

¿Cuál es el interés? Pensé que mi barba no era apreciada por "Ronnie"

Te ves mucho mejor sin ella, ya no pareces un loco y te ves limpio, ah y te digo lo de los vellos para agarrarlos y venderlos en el mercado, deben cotizarse en muchos galeones "Compre vellos de la barba del 'Niño que vivió', del 'Hombre que derroto al que no debe ser nombrado'"

Muy gracioso Ron, ahora tú eres el que debería entrar en un circo. En fin ¿Que haces aquí?

Vine a ver como estabas, te fui a buscar ayer al Ministerio pero me dijeron que no habías ido a trabajar así que me preocupe y pensé en pasar anoche pero no me dio tiempo así que aquí estoy.

Estoy bien, recogiendo mis cosas para irme al Ministerio tengo que trabajar fuera recuerdas…

Si y ¿como te sientes?.

Ya te dije que estoy bien - le dije con un tono que dejaba claro que no tenia que estar aquí consolándome ni dándome ningún tipo de apoyo.

Nada que unos tragos no puedan ahogar eh Harry oye pensé que no bebías, ¿que hacen este poco de botellas, dos de whiskey de fuego, te bebiste dos! Tu solo

Eso no es nada Ron... – para un alcohólico, pensé, que no era nada y realmente no es nada.

Yo ni puedo con una sola, como tu hígado puede resistir...

Ya basta Ron!. Pareces que fueras mi madre, aunque gracias a mi, no se realmente lo que es ser regañado por mi madre, una de las pocas indirectas que capte, que fueron dichas anoche.

No vayas a creer en todo lo que te dijo Hermione, lo hizo para que te sintieras mal...

Y lo logro, debería estar orgullosa de eso. Una pregunta Ron que se me acaba de ocurrir ¿porque no me habías dicho nada del embarazo? - Ron se me quedo viendo otra vez de manera extraña, como buscando una respuesta que me satisfaciera.

Esto...

Ya se, no querías que yo me sintiera culpable verdad, mucha culpa he llevado en mi vida, la muerte de mis padres, la de Sirius incluso la de Cedric y ayer me entere que también fui la causa de la perdida de mi hijo. Grandioso debería escribir un maldito libro de lo trágica que ha sido mi vida.

Harry... - pero no lo deje terminar.

¿Quienes fueron, Ron, quienes atacaron a Hermione?.

Realmente la investigación concluyo...

Me importa un comino lo que la investigación haya concluido ¿quienes fueron? - mi mirada fija en sus ojos, un momento en que momento lo agarre del cuello de la camisa.- estoy perdiendo la paciencia Ron y no me digas que ella no te dijo nada o que no vio nada porque tuvo que haber visto quienes la atacaron.

Crabbe y Goyle, ellos fueron, los que la atacaron, pero Harry...

Crabbe y Gyle... - esos malditos mal nacidos, ellos van a ser los primeros en pagar - gracias Ron, tu informacion ha sido de vital ayuda.

¿Harry que vas a hacer?.

No te preocupes por ellos Ron.

No me preocupo por ellos Harry, me preocupo por ti. No vayas a hacer ninguna locura.

Por mi no deberías preocuparte para nada, ya Harry es un niño grande, que se ha crecido rápidamente gracias a los golpes de la vida y que sabe perfectamente lo que va a ocurrir. Bien tengo todo listo, y ya me voy para el Ministerio, gracias amigo por tu ayuda, no te vas a arrepentir por haberme ayudado, nos vemos! Ah y gracias por pasar a verme.

Y deje al pobre Ron en medio de mi habitación, preguntándose que demonios iba a hacer yo, de inmediato no podía hacer nada, pero si en mi camino me encontraba con ellos, lo mas seguro es que no la iban a contar. Llegue en diez minutos a la oficina de Hermione, quien estaba acompañada por sus dos asistentes: Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown?

Buenos días señoritas, llego su escolta - dije con un tono un poco alto

Buenos días Harry - respondió Parvati con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- tenía años sin verte, no has cambiado mucho.

Claro que Potter ha cambiado Parvati, empezando por la ridícula barba que lleva encima.

Hola Harry ¿como te va? - dijo Lavender, coqueteando descaradamente conmigo- ¿que barba Hermione, Harry no lleva ninguna barba, es mas su piel -decía mientras me acariciaba el cachete- parece la de un bebe.

Lavender por favor... Si Potter parece un... - Hermione levanto su cabeza que había estado abajo revisando unos papeles -vaya te afeitaste, bueno así no va a parecer que andamos con un loco -y podría jurar que una sonrisa se dibujo tímidamente en sus labios.

Estoy bien, hermosas damas, gracias por preguntar - exclame, sacando mis dotes de seductor que había dejado hacia ya algún tiempo -Disculpen, pero ¿como nos vamos a transportar a Liverpool, no se me fue informado de eso.

Por tren Potter, por tren, el medio mas rápido, después del avión y el tren es el medio el cual estamos acostumbrados los magnas o se te olvido eso en tu viajecito por el mundo?

No Dra Granger, pero uno tiene que conocer esa información para ir preparado.

¿Y para que tienes que estar preparado? – me pregunto seguramente extrañada de que yo la llamara por su titulo y por su apellido, alzando las cejas en desconcierto.

Para disfrutar del viaje con las hermosas damas que van a estar a mi lado todo el fin de semana.

Esto no es ningún viaje de placer Potter, déjame recordártelo

No, pero un viaje por tren, puede llegar a ser aburrido Dra y para su información, enseguida que mi turno termine a eso de las siete de la noche, se me vera cerca de los bares, disfrutando con todas las damas que me quieran acompañar.

Tu misión es protegernos, no que vayas de bar en bar emborrachándote, déjame recordártelo, o sea que según tu jefe, para mi desgracia, tienes que ser mi sombra.

En ese caso, me tendra que acompañar…

Vamos a perder el tren asi que vamonos ahora – interrumpio Lavender, un poco cansada del intercambio verbal ocurrido hace unos momentos.

OK vamos entonces. – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Las damas primero.

Llegamos a Liverpool a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. El viaje fue un poco entretenido y si mi sexto sentido no había fallado, Hermione estaba obstinada de mi constante coqueteo entre Parvati y Lavender, que se había vuelto un poco descarado, me manoseaban por todos lados, me besaban en todos lados de mi cara (con excepción de la boca, claro esta) y las risas estúpidas de bromas de mal gusto y constantes dobles sentidos.

Cuando llegamos por fin a la recepción del hotel donde nos íbamos a hospedar, Hermione se dirigió al teléfono para ubicar a la gente con la cual se iba a reunir, Lavender y Parvati se fueron al baño y yo me quede acomodando el asunto de las habitaciones, reservadas por el Ministerio con anterioridad. Que grande es el destino, pensé cuando me informaron que las reservaciones echas para nosotros contemplaban dos habitaciones, nada mas y ambas matrimoniales, ¿esta es alguna señal de los ojos internos? O una manipulación de algún funcionario del Ministerio (¿Neville?). En esos momentos decidí que Hermione y yo tomaríamos una habitación y Lavender y Parvati que tomaran la otra.

¿Qué paso?

¿Qué paso con que Dra?

Deja ya la estupidez. Con los cuartos.

Bueno el necio que reservo, nada más lo hizo con dos habitaciones – Gracias a Merlín por ese necio.

¿QUE?

Si y ud y yo vamos a dormir en una habitación.

Jajaja, sigue soñando, Potter, que yo me jure muchos años atrás, que mas nunca yo iba a dormir en el mismo techo que tu.

No estoy bromeando…

Bueno, entonces rentamos otra ya.

Todas las habitaciones están llenas, acuérdese que es fin de semana.

Bueno entonces duermo con Parvati o Lavender, porque yo…

Ni loco yo duermo con ninguna de ellas, para que me ataquen mientras estoy durmiendo.

Bueno, pero no parecías tan molesto en el tren.

Eso solo era un juego, porque mi corazón esta hechizado por una mujer. Y **tú** sabes perfectamente, que ella es la dueña, aunque no lo quiera ahorita, que ella es la única a la que yo amo, y a la que le sigo siendo fiel, a pesar de todos estos años y de que ella no me ha sido fiel.

Hablando de la reunión, nos vamos a encontrar con los del grupo dentro de media hora, así que mejor dejamos las cosas en las habitaciones ¿no te parece?

Sus deseos son mis ordenes Dra Granger.

La habitación no era muy grande, una cama matrimonial, bastante grande, frente a una tv, en un pequeño estar, un mueble grande (donde iba yo a dormir) N/Az:no se emocionen y una pequeña cocina. Acomodamos las cosas y nos fuimos al sitio de reunión, sin dirigirnos en ningún momento la palabra.

La reunión termino a eso de las diez y todos por el cansancio nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, Hermione se encerró rápidamente en la habitación y ni un buenas noches me dijo, pero bueno ¿que se le va a hacer?. Mejor así, porque esta noche yo no iba a dormir, iba a ir a explorar toda la ciudad, a ver si encontraba alguna señal de mortífagos alrededor.

A la medianoche, después de cerciorarme que Hermione estaba dormida, me fui. Estuve como una hora y media caminando, hasta que encontré lo que quería, un pequeño depósito, ubicado en una calle concurrida. Allí estaban, Crabbe, Goyle y unas siete un ocho personas mas, seguramente mortífagos, bebiendo y disfrutando, tenían unos papeles en la mesa, los cuales parecían haber sido examinados por ellos, horas mas tempranas. Pero realmente no podía hacer nada, si hubiesen estado ellos solos, lo mas seguro es que hubiese acabad con ellos allí mismo. Pero yo solo no podía con nueve personas, era un suicidio. Lo dejare para esta noche, si corro con suerte.

Llegue al hotel pasadas las tres de la mañana, la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta y mi deber era revisar si todo estaba correctamente. No pude evitar el entrar al cuarto cuando vi su silueta dibujada en la oscuridad. Tampoco pude evitar el arrodillarme al lado de la cama, acariciar su rostro, besarla en la frente y susurrarle que la amaba. Por supuesto yo ignoraba completamente que ella llevaba mas de dos horas despierta, preguntándose donde me había metido yo.

Al día siguiente, la reunión empezó en la mañana y termino en la tarde. Hermione antes de partir me pregunto adonde había ido yo durante la noche, pregunta la cual ignore, lo cual hizo que ella se enfadara un poco conmigo.

A eso de las ocho de la noche, las tres mujeres demandaron que las acompañara a un bar cercano al hotel, porque querían divertirse y pasarla bien ¿La nueva Hermione, quería divertirse y pasarla bien? Seguramente estaba influenciada por Parvati y Lavender.

Así que después de muchas protestas (de parte mía por supuesto) nos fuimos a disfrutar de "nuestra juventud". Antes de irnos les hice prometer que no me iban a obligar a beber nada, porque yo debía protegerlas y hacerme cargo de ellas si algo les pasaba y eso no lo podía a hacer si estaba borracho. Lo que seria una verdad a medias, porque me había prometido a mi mismo que no iba a volver a beber.

Lavender y Parvati estaban instaladísimas bailando en el centro de la pista mientras Hemione estaba sentada en la barra tomando lo que parecía ser vodka N/Az: mi bebida favorita y yo estaba recostando en un muro equidistante de las tres mujeres. Cuando no podía soportar más mis piernas del rato de pie, me fui a sentar al lado de Hermione, en la barra.

¿Disfrutando de la noche, Dra?

Deja de llamarme así, idiota, el que este un poco pasada de tragos, no me hace olvidar, que alguna vez estuvimos juntos, así que deja la pendejada de llamarme por usted. Tú eres el que menos me debe llamar así. ¿Quedamos claro?

Si Dra, disculpa. Si Hermione.

Bien y ¿no vas a pedir nada?

Que dije en el hotel Hermione…

No me interesa tienes derecho a divertirte.

No voy a beber.

Vamos aunque sea un poquito, un poquito no le hace daño a nadie.

A mi si.

¿Por que?

Porque así se empieza un poquito ahorita, un poquito mas tarde y cuando despiertas al día siguiente te das cuenta que te has bebido no solo una botella sino hasta dos botellas en una sola noche. Y no estoy hablando de botellas pequeñas, como las de las cervezas de mantequilla. Y vuelve a ocurrir, y vuelve a ocurrir, hasta que despiertas un día y te das cuenta que si sigues así no vas a llegar a los treinta. – Vaya por fin pude desahogar mi problema con alguien, se siente menor presión dentro de mi pecho.

Mmmmmm, interesante.

Y nos quedamos los dos como por media hora más, sin hablar, hasta que me di cuenta que eran pasadas las doce y media y yo tenia una pequeña reunión con Crabbe y Goyle. Como pude las arrastre a las tres hacia al hotel y las deje a cada una en sus habitaciones durmiendo (Estaban las tres rascadísimas).

En un cuarto de hora llegue al deposito y para mi alivio, estaban los dos solitos, me escabullí dentro y…

Después que acabe literalmente con ellos (no los mate, pero podría decir que necesitaran mucho meses antes de volver a ser lo que eran, si es que alguna vez lo vuelven a hacer), me sentía un poco aliviado y al mismo tiempo enfermo conmigo mismo, hace muchos atrás cuando derrote a Voldemort, mejor dicho cuando lo mate, me jure que mas nunca iba a recurrir a la violencia ni a matar a nadie, que ya mis manos estaban llenas de sangre. Hoy, aunque no mate, recurrí a la violencia y deje a dos seres humanos, bastante maltrechos, tanto que no pude sacarles información acerca de su líder ni nada. Di una señal de alarma anónima a los aurores, para que fueran a recogerlos en una calle de Londres hacia donde los transporte.

Pase el resto de la madrugada en el bar del hotel, con la mirada perdida y ahogando mis penas con una botella de ginebra, la cual termine alrededor de las seis de la mañana cuando me decidí a volver a la habitación.

Volví a romper mi promesa de cero alcohol. Pero la ocasión lo requería. Al diablo la ocasión y al diablo la promesa.

Cuando entre en la habitación, Hermione no estaba acostada en su cuarto, estaba arrullada en el sofá donde yo había dormido la noche anterior, utilizando una de mis camisas como almohada. Estaba despierta. Con la mirada perdida en el espacio y con una fotografía en la mano. Cuando reparo en mi presencia, se volteo y escondió la foto. Me quede como estático, parado allí, frente a ella, reviviendo todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Nos separaba una mesa de centro.

Harry… ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y por Merlín que te paso?- exclamo verdaderamente preocupada, sus ojos brillando con lagrimas. Me di cuenta que mi aspecto no debía ser el mejor, vestido con la ropa de ayer, con un golpe en el ojo derecho, con los ojos rojos del trasnocho y…

¿Por qué tu ropa esta manchada con sangre, así como las uñas de tus dedos? ¿Y por qué bebiste? Tu aliento me huele a alcohol ¿Acaso no eres alcohólico?

No reaccione de inmediato, mire mis ropas y estaban manchadas con sangre, levante mis dedos y vi las uñas sucias con sangre, olí mi ropa y si olía a alcohol, como olía seguramente mi aliento. Y si Hermione se dio cuenta de que soy alcohólico, es que definitivamente ella es la mujer mas inteligente que he conocido y era mía hace muchos años atrás, abandone todo mi mundo y todo mi futuro, por una estúpida nota.

Harry, vamos habla conmigo, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde te metiste toda la noche?¿Por que estas así, como en shock? – pregunto mientras su mano tomaba mi barbilla y obligaba a mis ojos a ver directamente a los suyos.

Abandone a la mujer de mi vida, a mi hijo, a mi familia… todo por lo que soy… un maldito cobarde, que huyo y no pudo proteger a sus seres queridos. En eso todos mis sentimientos explotaron y empecé a llorar como un niño pequeño y a murmurar…

Lo siento Hermione, lo arruine todo, lo arruine todo, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Y mientras me arrullaba, llorando, en el suelo, ella me acompañaba abrazándome y me decía que todo estaba bien, que me tranquilizará, que todo iba a estar bien.

THE END

N/Az: Lamento haberles prometido que iba a tener más tiempo para escribir, pero uno planifica y Dios dispone (o algo así, dice mi má), primero, las lluvias carnestolendas (motivo por el cual no pude disfrutar de las playas cercanas a mi casa L), segundo mi monitor esa semana se murió y tuve que esperar hasta 15 días después para que me "prestaran" uno, después mis exámenes los suspendieron, pero PASE estadística, gracias a todos los santos. Y por el ultimo el servidor de mi internet esta funcionando mal y a veces las conexiones no duran ni 5 min. Es triste, pero aquí tienen de regalo tres capítulos, que espero que disfruten y cumplan con sus expectativas, porque este es un reto para mi, a ver si puedo escribir algo decente y gracias a sus reviews, puedo ver que si les gusta y quieren mas! Como yo! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, a quienes han leído mi historia y han dejados sus reviews, porque para los pichones de escritores (como yo), esa es el aceite que necesitamos para seguir adelante.

En cuanto a la historia jajaja, no señores esto no se ha acabado, una pequeña broma de mal gusto de mi parte (mi sentido del humor puede llegar a ser malo, sobre todo a la una de la mañana). Bueno, este no es el fin, aquí queda cabuya para rato, y todo esta estructurado en mi mente (excepto el final). A los que dicen que Emerson es el hijo de Harry y Hermione están equivocados y ya estas alturas sabrán porque. Pero hay una pequeña sorpresa, para más adelante. Y no se crean que porque Hermione consoló ahorita a Harry lo ha perdonado, no primero la hará sufrir psicológicamente y físicamente (placer – la chica sabe los puntos débiles) para que después queden juntos, sin es que quedan! Acuérdense que no tengo pensado el final. Bueno he hablado (escrito) mucha paja asi que los dejo, besos y abrazos! PLEASE REVIEW.

Inspiraciones: tres botellas de smirnoff (veo que este Harry y yo compartimos cierto vicio), un paquete de canelitas, Janis Joplin, Guns n Roses, un dolor de rodilla y un dolor de cervical. SEE YA!


	10. Nuestra Vieja Pasión

MIS SENTIMIENTOS MÁS PROFUNDOS H/HR

Capitulo X: Nuestra Vieja Pasión.

El shock inicial ya había pasado, todas las emociones retenidas durante este largo tiempo salieron a flote esta mañana, mientras lloraba arrodillado entre los brazos de Hermione que me consolaba cariñosamente. Realmente no recuerdo si eran los efectos del alcohol, pero ella estaba cariñosa conmigo. Después de estar echados por media hora en el piso, ella me convenció y me ayudo a levantarme y me guió hasta el baño, donde tome un largo baño de agua caliente, mientras Hermione pedía una jarra de café negro y el desayuno.

Todavía no puedo creer que ella se comportara así conmigo, pero si así fue. Salí del baño, quince minutos después, limpio, sin oler tanto a alcohol, pero seguía un poco mareado, los efectos de la ginebra no habían pasado tan rápido, pero interiormente me sentía un poquito mejor conmigo mismo, aunque no tenia paz interior. Después de vestirme fui hasta la salita de la habitación donde estaba Hermione sentada en el mueble donde yo dormía, comía una manzana y bebía lo que parecía ser un jugo de naranja. Al verme me dirigió una mirada fría y caí en cuenta de lo que había pasado minutos antes, era solo una pequeña ilusión que quizás yo me había creado o ella dejo caer un poco sus defensas y cuando recordó todo lo que yo le había hecho volvió a su trato impersonal conmigo.

Al sentarme al lado de ella vi la gran jarra de café y bebí directamente de la jarra. El café no ayuda mucho en las resacas, pero lo mantiene a uno despierto y como yo no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche y tenia que trabajar. Pude haber jurado que me iba a volver a preguntar que donde me había metido, de donde había salido esa sangre y todo un interrogatorio, pero se abstuvo y ocasionalmente me dirigía miradas sospechosas mientras yo comía. A la media hora bajamos a la sala de conferencias del hotel donde iba a ser la reunión de hoy y aquí estoy esperando a que termine, para echar una buena dormida, porque estoy cansado, muy cansado, tanto física como mentalmente, pero por lo menos tengo un rayito de esperanza, esta mañana se veía preocupada por mi, así que en el fondo de esa actitud fría, impersonal y distante hacia mi, hay un poquito de preocupación y con eso puedo dormir esta noche...

Como a las tres de la tarde salieron de su reunión y ya yo estaba listo para dormir hasta mañana, pero como era la ultima noche aquí, todos se pusieron de acuerdo para salir esta noche a celebrar, le rogué a Hermione que por favor ni se le ocurriera ir a esa fiesta que yo tenia que descansar, que no había pegado un ojo en mas de 30 horas y ella me dijo que no era problema suyo y que si la iba a proteger mejor era que fuera a dormir, porque íbamos a salir a las diez de la noche al club mas "cool" (esa fue la frase que uso Parvati) de la ciudad.

Creo que ella tampoco durmió anoche, porque subió conmigo y se dirigió directo al cuarto a dormir. Por primera vez en todo el viaje tuve que luchar conmigo mismo para no patear la puerta del cuarto y acostarme junto a ella. El solo dormir al lado de ella, podría ser el mejor relajante, para mi en estos momentos, cuando mis demonios internos me están atormentando mas que nunca.

A eso de las ocho me desperté, no dormí tan mal, pero seguía cansado y sin muchas ganas de salir a vigilar a unas mujeres volviéndose locas dentro de un bar. Sin contar la tentación del alcohol Ya yo he sufrido mucho de eso. Hermione seguía durmiendo, yo tenía mucha hambre así que ordene para los dos, un poquito de cada cosa que estaba en el menú.

A un cuarto para las nueve llego la comida y Hermione seguía durmiendo, antes de que la comida se enfriara, me metí sigilosamente en el cuarto y la desperté, como era de esperar me corrió inmediatamente del cuarto, sin antes insultarme claro esta. Tengo una sospecha de que ella tiene un desorden alimenticio, porque en estos días que hemos compartido la he visto comer la mitad de lo que yo me puedo comer en un almuerzo, y eso sin contar que yo no como mucho ¿y ese desayuno de esta mañana? Por favor una manzana, un jugo y un café, sin contar que esta muy flaca.

A los cinco minutos llego, un poco más despierta y al parecer con hambre

La Bella Durmiente, decidió despertarse y tiene hambre – dije, burlándome de ella.

Ja,ja,ja – rió sarcásticamente - ¿Por qué pediste tanta comida?

Porque no hemos comido nada en todo el día

Yo desayune y si mi memoria no me falla tu también Potter – Y volvimos al bendito apellido.

Si, claro, si a eso que te comiste se le puede llamar desayuno.

No es problema tuyo lo que yo coma. – dijo lanzándome una mirada asesina mientras comía nada mas la ensalada

Dra. Granger veo en la bandeja que nos trajeron, pasta, arroz, pollo, sopa, carne y hasta pescado y ud. nada mas come la ensalada ¿No sufrirá de un desorden alimenticio? – solté la bomba sin rodeos y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa mientras me miraba fijamente con la boca también abierta.

Vaya no necesito su respuesta, su mirada, me lo acaba de decir todo. Entonces esa es la razón por la cual estas tan flaca y a veces tan pálida.

Mi régimen alimenticio no es tu maldito problema Potter – dijo con un deje de amargura, pero como mi especialidad no es poner el dedo en la llaga sino hundirlo seguí molestándola.

Mmmm, interesante su régimen alimenticio "Doctora" y dígame ¿ud misma se califica como anoréxica, bulímica o anoréxica-bulímica?. Me muero de la curiosidad – si las miradas mataran ya yo estaría muerto, pero en sus ojos, aparte de la rabia, vi una sombra de tristeza y me hizo sentir culpable, como todo lo referente a ella que tiene que ver conmigo.

Vamos a seguirte el juego Potter, me clasifico como anoréxica, porque no como pero no vomito – admitió sin mas preámbulos, mi sexto sentido es bueno, aunque quería estar equivocado en este caso. – Ya yo admití mi enfermedad, ahora háblame de tu alcoholismo Harry, porque eres alcohólico ¿no?

Eres buena descifrando a las demás personas.

Como tu lo eres, háblame de tu enfermedad Potter y me como toda esa pechuga de pollo.

Si es así, bueno empezó cuando me fui, mi primer destino fue Paris, así que ahí empezaron mis "juergas", dormía en el día y en la noche salía algún club de moda y me unía a otros grupos y así empece a beber, primero tomaba cerveza y después comencé a experimentar con todos los licores y cuando hablo de todos, son todos. Y junto con ellos las resacas y lo mejor para matar una resaca es seguir bebiendo, al tiempo bebía el vodka como se bebe el agua y todo era diversión. Un día estando en Estados Unidos, estábamos un conocido y yo bebiendo whiskey, tequila, ginebra, y otros que no me acuerdo y mezclamos todo eso. Los dos quedamos inconscientes en el bar y nos tuvieron que llevar de emergencia a un hospital. Eso fue lo que me hizo ver que estaba sufriendo una enfermedad. Mi amigo no lo logro, se murió porque había consumido éxtasis antes de beberse todo eso. Realmente la muerte de el fue lo que me hizo reaccionar y empece a dejar de ir a clubes, pero es fácil recaer como lo hice, anoche… - y suspire profundamente, es la primera vez que hablo con alguien acerca de todo lo que paso y me siento de alguna forma aliviado, como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima. –Bueno ya yo hable así que te toca comerte el pollo.

Un trato es un trato, Potter, así que me toca comerme el pollo.

Era la primera vez en mi vida que vi a una persona tardar casi media hora comiéndose una pequeña pechuga de pollo. Necesita ayuda con su desorden alimenticio y pronto.

Si vivieras conmigo no tendrías ese problema, te obligaría a comer todos los platos, todos los días.

Ja,ja,ja, sigue soñando Potter, es mas tu hiciste tu elección hace años, elegiste irte por una estúpida nota, perdiste todo y no lo vas a recuperar nunca.

Nunca digas nunca, y ¿que tu desorden alimenticio también es culpa mía?

De hecho si, caí en una depresión tan fuerte que deje de comer y nunca me he recuperado de eso. – me dijo con mucha rabia en los ojos. – Mi cuerpo se acostumbro a no comer y aquí estoy una mujer hecha, a punto de completar una familia y que gracias a su ex es anoréxica, debería escribir un libro…

¿Y por que tú crees que yo soy alcohólico? ¿Por gusto? ¿Tu crees que yo no me deprimí…

No vamos a discutir esto ahora.

A no me vas a cortar así… - ya nos íbamos a enfrascar en una batalla verbal cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación. Eran Parvati y Lavender que nos vinieron a recoger para irnos al club, ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche. –Esto lo vamos a terminar de arreglar cuando volvamos – advertí sigilosamente.

Bien. Aunque no se porque tenemos que discutir semejante tema…

Dije que después.

Tu no me vas a… - se callo finalmente cuando sorpresivamente plante mis labios sobre los suyos. Para ser honesto, fue como un reflejo, recordé que cuando teníamos discusiones tontas yo la callaba así y se quedaba quietecita como esta vez. Sus labios dulces y suaves, tal como yo los recordaba, la amo tanto. Al separar mis labios se me quedo viendo con sorpresa en los ojos e iba a decir otra cosa, cuando yo puse un dedo en mis labios y el otro en los de ella y gesticule "Después". Con eso finalmente se callo y salimos sigilosamente a encontrarnos con las chicas que nos esperaban fuera. Y mientras nos dirigíamos al club no pude evitar sonreír tontamente, mientras pensaba que todavía tenía ese efecto sobre ella, aunque ella parecía todo menos feliz.

Todos nos encontramos en el club y empezamos a hablar y a la hora todos se dispusieron a bailar y yo me dispuse a ir a al bar, para beber un refresco. Cero alcohol esta noche Potter, me prometí.

Después de tomar dos refrescos no pude dejar de evitar el notar que Hermione estaba coqueteando descaradamente con un tipo en una esquina. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Acaso no esta comprometida con un gran jugador de quidditch? Ya hasta a mi se me había olvidado eso. Al rato se pusieron a bailar animadamente y el muy hijo de perra, frotaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, si no fuera porque es una mujer comprometida ya hubiese golpeado al muy sucio. Mi rabia cegó mis pensamientos y empece a beber brandy, lo más fuerte que tenia el cantinero, era la única forma de "canalizar" mi ira, para evitar ir a golpear al tipo ese.

Al rato ya yo me había bebido casi toda una botella y ya no me sentía tan bien, decidí irme, pague y le eche una última ojeada a Hermione que estaba hablando con el tipo en cuestión, por un momento su mirada se cruzo con la mía y le deje saber que me iba.

En menos de quince minutos llegue al hotel, tuve la tentación de seguir bebiendo en el bar, pero estaba realmente cansado y necesitaba dormir, descansar, llegue a la habitación y cuando ya me había desvestido y me iba a meter en la cama, llego Hermione. Genial estoy ebrio, en calzoncillos frente a la razón que me puso hoy así. Le lance una última mirada y murmure "Buenas Noches".

¿Por qué te fuiste así del club? – me reclamo en un tono acusador y yo no estaba de ánimos de estar peleando.

No tengo ganas de discutir ahorita Hermione, me siento un poco mareado y necesito dormir, mi cuerpo necesita descansar.

¿Bebiste esta noche?

Sabes perfectamente que bebí, me viste en el bar…

Pensé que estabas bebiendo refrescos o agua.

Empecé a beber eso hasta que me moleste y comence a beber brandy.

¿Por qué te molestaste? – ella parecía que estaba también un poco pasada de tragos, por el tono de su voz y por como me estaba tratando obviamente y le dije la verdad.

Porque estabas coqueteando con ese idiota en la pista de baile…

¿Por eso? ¿Te emborrachaste por eso, definitivamente el idiota eres tu.

¿Por qué el idiota soy yo? Si se puede saber

El era un amigo de la infancia, un vecino, que tenia años sin verlo, muggle cabe destacar. Es más ¿Por qué empezaste a beber por eso? Si tú no eres nada mío.

Es como si lo fueras…

Gracias a Merlín que no soy nada tuyo.

Me deberías dar las gracias a mi porque yo fui el que se fue… - ¿En que momento nuestros cuerpos se pusieron tan cerca? Su aliento esta tan cerca de mi cara.

Bien "Gracias grandísimo Harry Potter" por abandonarme, como lo hiciste. ¿Por qué te fuiste Harry? – me pregunto con los ojos llorosos, los dos estamos pasadisimos de tragos y ya saben lo que dicen de los borrachos, ellos siempre dicen la verdad.

Porque te amaba y hasta el día hoy te sigo amando. – Y ocurrió lo mas inesperado, puso los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me beso apasionadamente.

Para mí el tiempo se detuvo mientras nos estábamos besando, pero se sintió como si yo no me hubiese ido, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Al separarnos, me preguntó con una pasión que no había visto desde mi retorno.

¿En serio me amas? – o sea que pregunta es esa, por supuesto que la amo.

Ayer, hoy, mañana y siempre y tu sabes que eso es así, tu lo sabes mas que nadie que te amo.

Demuéstramelo. – la señal que necesitaba para seguir besándola, en unos segundos puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y nos dirigimos a la cama, para dar rienda suelta a una pasión reprimida por cinco largos años…

N/Az: un poco corto ¿no, pero eso es lo que quería decir con este capitulo. No se emocionen porque no todo es tan perfecto como se ve, uno puede hacer locuras bajo los efectos del alcohol (gracias Dios que yo no he llegado a esos extremos) Bueno See ya! Peace


	11. Y hemos llegado a esto

MIS SENTIMIENTOS MÁS PROFUNDOS H/HR

Capitulo XI: Y hemos llegado a esto.

_Maldita sea! Son las cinco y media de la mañana y todo se siente como al revés, como fuera de sitio y mi dolor de cabeza es espectacular, ¿volvi a beber, pero ¿Por qué?_ Y de pronto recordé todo lo que había pasado pocas horas atrás y no pude evitar una sonrisa tonta de satisfacción por todo lo ocurrido, para ser honesto tenia años que no descansaba con tanta paz interior y sin sentirme tan feliz, anoche hicimos el amor dos veces y esta mujer es insaciable, _no recuerdo que ella fuera así, pero no puedo quejarme, ni en un millón de años_. Su hermosa figura yaciendo al lado mío, se veía tan frágil y hasta inocente, ¡Ja, inocente, ella tiene de inocente, lo que yo tengo de alcohólico. Y empecé a recordar como gritaba y gemía mi nombre, pero nunca dijo la palabra que yo quería escuchar, a pesar de que yo se lo repetía una y otra vez, pero no puedo exigirle nada, he logrado mucho, para todo el resentimiento que me tiene, o que me tenia. Nuestro tren de retorno a casa salía a las diez de la mañana y yo no tenia ningunas ganas de regresar a casa, porque muy por dentro sabia que todo esto se quedaría entre estas cuatro paredes, así que el solo verla me causaba paz, pero al mismo tiempo latía ese sentimiento de frustración, de que esto significara una noche de loco descontrol, mezclados con alcohol y el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Tenia que aclarar mi cabeza, así que lentamente salí de la cama, agarre una toalla del baño y me fui al pequeño balcón de la habitación, el cual no había visitado en todo este tiempo y me quede viendo al infinito, con la mente en blanco, tratando de entender toda esta situación y buscando una solución que a ambos nos gustara lo cual resultaba imposible. A pesar de que todavía no nevaba, el frío a esa hora era terrible y una toalla no es el mejor abrigo en esta época pensé. Pero algo me hizo quedarme allí, sin moverme, en la fría oscuridad de un noviembre otoñal, volví a entrar a ver si todavía dormía y si seguía allí profundamente dormida y con una cara de satisfacción que no había, notado antes y el mero pensamiento de que yo le cause esa expresión, hizo que la sonrisa tonta de mi cara volviera otra vez. Busque en mi equipaje el paquete de cigarrillos, que como vieja costumbre cargo, conmigo (se que prometí dejarlo, pero de alguna manera siempre me logra relajar un poco) y me senté otra vez en el balcón en una silla extensible, que había allí y encendí mi cigarro y junto con el se aliviaron gran parte de mis preocupaciones. Otra manera que utilizo para relajarme muy a menudo es cerrar los ojos y empezar a masajear mis sienes al compás del reloj y así empecé a tratar de buscar soluciones al problema. _Grandioso Potter, deberías empezar a pensar con la cabeza que esta sobre tus hombros, no con la otra cabeza, pareces un adolescente, no aguantaste dos pedidas y te la llevaste a la cama. Pero ella estaba ebria! Ambos estaban ebrios. Eso no es excusa, debiste controlarte y ahora no estarías metido en este embrollo…_

-¿De que embrollo estas hablando loquillo? Y ¿desde cuando hablas solo?

Sin reparar en lo que estaba haciendo y si estaba acompañado, empecé a hablar conmigo mismo y cuando abrí los ojos, ahí estaba ella tan bella y radiante, como yo la recordaba, así era la Hermione que yo amaba con cada fibra de mi ser. Y me quede sin habla, la veía como un loco enamorado.

-Por cierto, me gusta mas la manera de pensar de Harry Jr. es más impulsiva y mucho mas divertida, que la cabeza sobre tus hombros.

Ok de todo lo que esperaba hablar con ella, esto esta de ultimo lugar, de hecho nunca cruzo por mi mente, ¿acaba de llamar a mi… lo que creo que lo acaba de llamar? Es que ni siquiera estoy pensando ni bien, ni claramente, lo mas seguro es que me vi como un idiota mirándola con la boca abierta buscando, palabras o algo que saliera por mi boca que no fuera solamente saliva. Creo que ella vio la indecisión y mi falta de palabras y con una sonrisa ¡inocente! _¿Cómo pueden vivir dos personas en un solo cuerpo?_ me dijo:

-Bueno tu sabes Harry Jr., ese bulto entre tus piernas que cuando…

-Creo que capte todo lo que dijiste, por favor, no seas tan especifica y desde cuando tienes… esa boca tan sucia – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, sin salir de mi asombro, vale la pena destacar.

-Desde que pusiste tu linda y maravillosa boca en mis labios y… - se inclino para besarme. _Esta definitivamente no es la Hermione que yo conozco. -_mmm hueles a cigarro y huele tan bien! Puedo probar un poquito.

Esto no estaba bien, Hermione diciéndome primero lo de _Harry Jr._ y después que quiere fumar de mi cigarro, era como una dimensión paralela o un sueño. Y de pronto todo tuvo sentido, el aliento a alcohol! _Hermione seguía ebria, por supuesto, esa es la razón de este comportamiento tan inusual en ella._ Para el momento en el que yo estaba llegando a la conclusión del porque de su estado, ya ella estaba encima de mi y empezaba a quitarme la toalla.

-No Hermione, esto no es correcto, todavía estas borracha y yo no debería aprovecharme de ti en estas condiciones…

-Por eso dije que Harry Jr. era mas divertido, que tu y…

-Podrías dejar de estar hablando de el, en tercera persona y…

Pero ya para ese momento, ella tomo el control de la situación, atrapando fieramente mi boca con la suya y Harry Jr. reacciono justo como ella quería.

Desperté al mediodía, cuando el reflejo del sol pegaba directamente sobre mi cara y me impedía seguir durmiendo, sin embargo no me había percatado de que la hermosa bruja que dormía a mi lado no estaba. Al sentarme en la cama estaba un poco desorientado, sin recordar donde y por que estaba aquí, hasta que volví a recordar, definitivamente mi memoria no sirve. Cuando vi que Hermione no seguía en la cama, sentí un poco de mareo y desespero, hasta que vi que su equipaje todavía estaba en un rincón de la habitación. _Todavía no se ha ido, _pensé, y enseguida me sobrevino una ola de alivio, lo mas seguro es que abandono la habitación, para hacerme sentir de alguna forma, como yo la hice sentir a ella, todos esos años atrás, cuando despertó y no me encontró a su lado, una suerte de _deja-vu,_ si me permiten compararlo.

Entrando en otro tópico, si esto va a llegar a algo serio (ruego por eso), ella va a ser mi muerte, no recuerdo que fuera tan exigente ni tan explosiva pero me gusta y me gusta mucho, o simplemente no es lo mismo estar con mujeres con las cuales no tienes ninguna atadura sentimental al estar con la mujer que amas, sin dejar a un lado el hecho que la primera vez que estuvimos juntos ninguno tenia experiencia. Después que tome un baño de agua fría, muy fría (condenados recuerdos de anoche y esta mañana!) iba a ir al restaurante del hotel, de pronto Hermione entro al cuarto y su cara no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción, ni alegría, ni rabia, estaba impasible, para ser honestos hubiese preferido mil veces que me gritara, que me insultara o hasta que me golpeara, pero el verla así me rompió el corazón. A los segundos se percato de mi presencia y se me quedo viendo directamente a los ojos, los tenia húmedos. _Dios santo ¿Qué he hecho? _Pensé de inmediato _¿Por qué se puso así? Todo es mi culpa, si no hubiese bebido, nada de esto hubiese pasado. Pero eso seria arrepentirse de lo que paso anoche y no estoy arrepentido de NADA de lo que paso anoche después que llegamos los dos totalmente ebrios y lo mas seguro es que ella si._ Y duramos lo que me pareció una eternidad ahí de pie viéndonos profundamente, hasta que ella empezó a sollozar, no pude aguantar mas y la abrace, como ella me había abrazado a mi un par de noches atrás, hasta que logre tranquilizarla y pudimos sentarnos en el sofá. Y lloro, y lloro y lloro hasta que se quedo por fin dormida, así que nos quedamos ahí recostados del mueble, ella profundamente relajada en mi regazo, mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos y la observaba dormir, realmente no recuerdo el haber visto antes algo tan hermoso en toda mi vida, pero hay estaba entre mis piernas, recostada como un retrato perfecto, aunque toda esta situación no tenia nada de perfecto.

Después de horas de sueño finalmente se despertó y tardo un rato en procesar, en donde estaba y lo mas importante con quien estaba. Cuando bostezaba, parece que recordó todo lo ocurrido en menos de… que se yo, ¿doce horas, me miro con los ojos abiertos, como sorprendida y después de suspirar, finalmente hablo.

-Aquí no ha pasado nada. - _¿Cómo que no ha pasado nada? Se volvió absolutamente loca!_

-Si paso, Hermione y tenemos que discutir esto…

-NO, aquí no ha pasado nada, esto fue…

-No fue un error – la corte rápidamente – se que me vas a venir, con el cuento de que todo esto fue un error, que no debimos haber echo nada…

-Estábamos tomados, Harry no podíamos pensar claramente…

-No me interesa, aquí paso algo, no lo vayas a negar Hermione, porque ocurrió y yo no me arrepiento, en absoluto. Lo de anoche no fue un error, como tampoco fue un error lo de hace cinco años, el único error fue el que me fui sin decir nada y sin consultar a nadie.

Y silencio, quedamos otra vez en silencio, un silencio tenso e incomodo para ambos, pienso que fue un error el volver a traer el tema del pasado otra vez a colación, pero tiene que hacerse así o sino nunca va a cerrarse por completo.

-Harry, es que no comprendes…

-Antes que digas nada, quiero que sepas que jamás quise herirte, se que suena estúpido pero no podía soportar que alguna vez fueras de alguna manera lastimada por estar relacionada conmigo y no solo por la nota que recibí si no por el peligro en si que representa el ser una persona cercana a mi, la mas cercana de hecho y se que por mi "complejo de héroe" en vez de protegerte lo que hice fue exponerte mas y hasta perdiste a nuestro bebe y se que todo es mi culpa…

-No, Harry, espera… - me dijo llorando, mientras agarraba mis manos.

-Si no me hubiese ido lo mas seguro es que estuviésemos casados y criando a nuestro hijo o hija y hasta tuviéramos mas, tu sabes que yo siempre quise una familia, pero gracias a mi orgullo lo arruine todo y bueno eso es básicamente todo lo que te quería decir, tenia que sacármelo del pecho, porque es una presión muy grande y la única persona con la que podía hablar de eso y que se que me podía entender eres tu y quiero que sepas que jamás te use, jamás quise lastimarte y que aquella noche fue la noche mas espectacular de toda mi vida, aunque la de anoche creo que la desplazo a segundo lugar, no se. – ya a estas alturas mis ojos estaban rojos de las lagrimas que salían y me sonrió dulcemente, como solía hacer hace muchos años.

-Harry tienes que comprender que esto es mucho de digerir de una sola vez, todavía no creo lo que pasó anoche y…

-Si paso Hermione y no quiero que lo sigas negando, porque SI ocurrió y te repito que no me arrepiento.

Y volvimos a quedar en silencio, no uno tan pesado como el anterior, pero un poco incomodo, o sea como le demuestras a la mujer que amas – y abandonaste – que tus sentimientos son tan puros como el agua cristalina de un manantial y que no la vas a volver a dejar sola y que nada malo le va a pasar por estar contigo, aunque eso ultimo no te lo puedes asegurar ni a ti mismo. Es difícil, demasiado difícil, pero quiero y necesito saber, adonde vamos con esto y lo más importante hacerle saber que esto no es cuestión de una sola noche, que quiero pasar el resto de las noches de mi vida con ella.

-Así que, ¿ahora que? – no me aguante de preguntarle.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – me pregunto, volviendo su mirada a la mía.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Volvemos a lo que éramos antes de este viaje? O ¿amigos como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts? O ¿Volvemos a empezar, donde yo me fui hace cinco años…

-No es tan fácil, Harry, yo me jure todos estos años atrás, que mas nunca iba a permitir que nadie mas me hiriera de la manera que lo hiciste tu y ¿voy a volver a caer en lo mismo, estaría faltando a mi palabra y simplemente no puedes venir a pretender que tu nunca te fuiste.

-Tienes razón, no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte nada, a exigirte nada, pero sin embargo, necesito algo Hermione y tu eres la única que me lo puede dar.

-¿De que estas hablando Harry? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que ninguna otra persona te puede dar?

-Necesito y quiero ser tuyo, únicamente tuyo, en cuerpo, mente y alma. – un poco dramática mi petición ¿no?

-Tienes que estar jugando Harry, porque esa oportunidad la perdiste, cuando te fuiste y no puedes esperar que yo te de otro chance, o sea estas bien desubicado, si lo que quieres es eso, es mas debo recordarte que estoy comprometida…

-Y que dormiste conmigo hace unas horas atrás y que hicimos el amor tres veces, una de las cuales, fui prácticamente arrastrado a la cama para satisfacer tus necesidades que al parecer tu querido prometido no te satisface – le espete agresivamente.

-Yo no te…

-"Demuestramelo", me dijiste para después saltar encima de mi, como un animal en celo…

-Pudiste haberme rechazado fácilmente, nadie te obligo a…

-Si claro, porque yo soy lo suficiente hombre para rechazar a la mujer que amo cuando se me abalanza encima desesperada por complacerla. Y no digas que no lo hice porque gritabas y gemías como una loca.

-¡Claro que no!

-No me hagas repetir todo lo que decías porque no va ser de tu gusto. Todo lo que puede llegar a exclamar una persona frustrada sexualmente. ¿Acaso Vicky nunca esta en casa para satisfacer tus necesidades? – se me quedo viendo con la boca abierta en sorpresa, mientras yo descargaba, todos esos sentimientos que ni siquiera sabia que tenia. Fue sorprendente el ver que ni se paro y me dejo solo hablando y ni me abofeteo, lo cual hubiese hecho yo si fuera ella.

-De hecho Víktor piensa que sigo siendo virgen…

Ok eso fue totalmente inesperado, ¿Cómo que Vicky piensa que ella es virgen? ¿No viven bajo el mismo techo cuando el esta en Inglaterra? Aunque el mero hecho de que ella no haya dormido con nadie, después de mi, me hizo sentir satisfecho y orgulloso de ella y tuve que intentar esconder la sonrisa de tonto que con fuerza quería aparecer en mi cara. Y sin pensar dije:

-No entiendo.

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-Me estas queriendo decir que ustedes dos comparten un apartamento, bueno cuando el esta y que nunca han intimado, o sea es difícil de creer, porque si fuera yo el afortunado, pocas serian las noches en las cuales Harry Jr. no seria complacido, de alguna manera decirlo. – dije esperando ver la cara de Hermione, al recordarle a Harry Jr. y también lo hice para aligerar un poco el tono de esta conversación.

-¿Harry Jr.? ¿Quién demonios es Harry Jr.?

-Bueno… - y baje mi mirada hasta el bulto en mis pantalones sonriendo, sabiendo que Hermione, seguiría mi mirada – así es como lo bautizaste esta mañana, cuando me asaltaste en el balcón, no te hagas la inocente Hermione.

-Espera un momento, ¿esta mañana, ¿en el balcón, ¿tres veces?… yo no pude…

-Oh si señorita Granger, usted me ataco como un animal salvaje esta mañana y viniste con este apodo a mi…

-Yo no… - y de pronto su cara se puso rojísima, y se dio cuenta de que yo tenía razón. –si, ahora lo recuerdo todo, pero yo estaba todavía un poquito ebria.

-Si y despertaste a Harry Jr. y…

-No le digas así.

-¿Por qué no? Puedo decir orgullosamente que mi… -¿novia, amante o amiga? – la mujer que amo le puso un apodo a mi…

-No le digas esto a nadie Potter o te mato y no me parece nada bonito que te hayas aprovechado de mí estando ebria.

-Yo lo que hice fue obedecer tus ordenes, eso es todo.

-Ja,ja, muy gracioso.

-Bueno ahora hablando en serio, ¿Vicky cree que eres virgen todavía?

-Si, creo que yo le he dado esa imagen de mí, no me preguntes por que pero lo he hecho.

-Es algo natural en ti, que por supuesto se transforma al momento en que tú, bueno ¿tomas las riendas del asunto? – no quería sonar vulgar, así que elegí una manera delicada y ridícula de decirle "excitas" y es acaso Krum no es capaz ni de eso.

-Harry eres patético, no puedes decir "cuando me excito", tiene que sonar todo melodramáticamente, como una telenovela, eres horroroso como poeta.

-Pero como amante soy el mejor.- Ok ¿de donde demonios salio eso?

-Lo único que te puedo decir acerca de tu gran ego, es que no tengo con quien compararte.

-¿No has tenido sexo con mas nadie si no conmigo? – no pude evitar el preguntarle, tal como lo he hecho desde que empezamos a hablar. Su silencio confirmo mi pregunta. –Hermione, ¿Por qué? Eres una mujer hermosa e inteligente, seguro que hay hombres esperando estar dentro de tu cama, incluido tu prometido.

-Mi vida ha sido muy difícil Harry, no lo comprenderías, trabajo, familia y heridas sin sanar, solo te dan tiempo para pensar en el autoplacer, cuando es necesario y no estar de cama en cama, esperando encontrar el confort que tu sabes que nada mas una sola persona te puede dar. Y que muy por dentro sabes que nunca vas a volver a tener, así ella vuelva.

-Ouch, capte el mensaje, muy bien, me atrevería a decir.

-Harry, creo sinceramente que nunca voy a poder a confiar en ti, como lo hacia antes, porque siempre va a estar el miedo a que te vas a volver a ir sin decir nada y yo no puedo vivir así, suficiente tengo con tener a mi corazón caminando fuera de mi corazón los últimos cuatro años y se también que tu no confiarías en mi después de…

-Si Hermione, yo confío en ti ciegamente, pondría sin pensarlo mi vida en tus manos.

-Esta bien, pero no confío en ti Harry y creo que jamás lo haré y si alguna vez lo vuelvo a hacer, no de la misma manera como pude haber confiado en ti hace años atrás. Y por eso no voy a arriesgar mi relación con Víktor por ti. Yo confío en el.

Bueno como se dice por ahí, yo hice mi cama, ahora debo estar en ella, yo soy el principal responsable de toda esta situación, la cual apesta y ahora si puedo decir que me arrepiento un poco de lo de anoche, porque si no hubiese sucedido, mi corazón no doliese tanto, como lo esta haciendo ahora, con la crueldad de sus palabras, sabiendo que no las esta diciendo con esa intención. Esta siendo sincera conmigo y esa es una de las razones, por la cual la amo con todo mi ser. Pero no iba a darme por vencido tenia que buscar alguna manera de estar cerca de ella otra vez, no importase el precio que pagase.

-Bueno entonces dame un chance, una oportunidad para ganar tu confianza, así sea para ser tu amigo otra vez. Te necesito cerca de mi, Hermione, cerca de mi vida.

-¿Tu honestamente crees que podemos ser amigos otra vez después de todo lo que hemos pasado Harry? Es algo imposible, yo nunca te veré mas como mi amigo Harry no después de todo lo que he hecho por ti y contigo, es imposible dar un paso atrás, como es imposible quedarse donde estamos, y dar un paso adelante, lo siento. No podemos volver a ser amigos.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, yo tampoco te vería como una amiga, no si sigo perdidamente enamorado de ti…

-Yo no te había querido decir esto Harry, pero eso es una locura, no somos los mismos que éramos, hace cinco años atrás, tenemos vidas completamente distintas, tengo a mi familia, es imposible que sigas enamorado de mi, tu no puedes amarme todavía, después de tantos años.

-Tu no crees eso, estas mintiéndome Hermione, porque anoche te demostré que te seguía amando, hoy mas que nunca, es mas tu querías pruebas y yo te las di en el mismo momento en que me las pediste, anoche y recuerda que en ningún momento deje de mostrar cuanto te quiero, con mis besos, mis caricias, mis palabras.

-¡Ya Basta! No puedes venir a exigirme nada, no tienes ningún derecho, tu me abandonaste, nunca escribiste, nunca me visitaste, me olvidaste por completo y ahora quieres que todo este bien ¿porque me acosté contigo, sin contar que con eso le fui infiel a mi prometido.

-Esta bien, tienes razón, no podemos ser amigos, no podemos tener una relación seria y no te puedo obligar a abandonar a tu prometido. Entonces ¿Qué puedo ser en tu vida Hermione? ¿Qué papel juego yo en todo tu ser?

-El de un recuerdo, una memoria, un viejo amigo, una persona que yo amaba, que se fue y que nunca volvió.

-Tengo que servir de algo en tu vida, haré lo que sea – estaba bastante desesperado, es horrible saber que para la persona que lo es todo en tu vida, no eres nada, así que se me ocurrió una idea descabellada y de la cual vería sus consecuencias al pasar el tiempo. –Como no puedo ser ni tu amigo, ni tu novio y menos tu esposo, déjame ser por lo menos tu amante, sin ningún tipo de ataduras sentimentales, por lo menos para ti y no correrías ningún peligro.

-¿Con que clase de mujer estas creyendo tu que tratas? Yo no necesito ningún amante, suficiente tengo con Víktor, el me complace…

-Pero cree que todavía eres virgen y vamos a estar claros en una cosa, ¿tú crees que Vicky no te engaña, se la pasa viajando alrededor del mundo, en bares y clubes y junto con todo eso mujeres que se regalan por estrellas de quidditch y cuando llega a casa no te satisface tus necesidades más básicas, porque el ya atendió todo eso en sus viajes. Entonces deja ese trabajo, mientras tanto a mí, por lo menos hasta que te cases. Sabes que soy muy bueno en eso.

-Harry, es una locura y puedes salir lastimado y a pesar de todo, no quiero eso.

-Así practicas conmigo para la noche de bodas y lograras sorprenderlo. – ¿Acaba mi boca de dejar salir esas palabras? tengo que estar verdaderamente desesperado, para hacer esto ¿o enamorado, si creo que esa es la palabra correcta en este escenario.

-No Harry, no es lo correcto y no es nada sano.

Bueno en eso tenía razón, eso me iba a destruir poco a poco, pero si era la única manera de estar cerca de ella, lo haría una y otra vez. Para casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, sin previo aviso la tome por la cintura y la bese con pasión, con locura, en ese beso trate de depositar toda la pasión y el amor que siento por ella. Al terminar, nuestras frentes quedaron juntas.

-Dame esto como una oportunidad, te lo pido, por favor, se que esto es desesperado, pero dame ese chance para demostrarte que puedo ser digno de confianza otra vez, dame todo ese tiempo, antes de la boda, para que veas lo que puedo ser cuando estoy alrededor de ti, para que veas lo que soy capaz de hacer, nadie tiene que saber de esto, solo somos tu y yo. Y si no lo haces por mi, hazlo por el amor que una vez tuvimos, antes de graduarnos en Hogwarts, por favor y si tu opinión en ese tiempo no cambia, me iré y no volverás a saber de mi mas nunca.

-¿Cómo le puedo decir que no a esos ojos tuyos, tan bellos, tan espectaculares? Rayos se que me voy a arrepentir de esto. Esta bien, te voy a dar esa oportunidad, pero con varias reglas…

-Las que sean, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ti, por nosotros.

-Bueno la primera ya tu la mencionaste, nadie debe saber de nosotros, la segunda es que en publico te voy a seguir tratando como lo he hecho desde que regresaste; cero salidas: ni cenas, restaurantes, paseos, nada de eso; cuando tenga que ir fuera de la ciudad, a visitar a mis padres, no vas a venir conmigo, ellos te odian; cuando venga Víktor de visita, prohibido el siquiera vernos; si tengo mucho trabajo pospondremos nuestro encuentro para después, sin peros; cero alcohol y cigarros en mi presencia y por ultimo y no menos importante quiero que te quedes conmigo toda la noche, no es que terminamos y listo, fuera, no, la primera que deja la cama soy yo ¿entendido?

-Si, aunque tengo una pequeña petición, si se me es concedida, claro esta.

-No estas en posición de exigir nada.

-Es solo una cosa, Hermione, que me sea permitido cocinarte todas las veces que sea, para alimentarte y hacerte subir unos kilos, ¿por favor?

-Con tal de que no me obligues a comer cosas extrañas, estoy un poco renuente a eso, pero si te obligo a dejar tus vicios, puedo dejar que mejore mi enfermedad.

-Si bueno hablando de comida, alguien tiene hambre, de hecho, alguien despertó y tiene hambre. – le dije con mirada lujuriosa y sonrisa picara.

-Vaya… ¿sabes que, para cerrar nuestro trato, creo que debería alimentar a Harry Jr. entonces.

-Bueno el esta ansioso por eso.

-Y ¿Por qué se despertó de pronto?

-Creo que le gusto la lista de reglas que nos impusiste y como ya lo dijiste quiere cerrar el trato.

-Bueno, entonces procedamos a sellar el trato pues – dijo con mirada seductora y agarrando mi mano arrastrándome hacia la cama – una regla mas, señor Potter, Harry Jr. es solo mío y por lo tanto será llamado así nada mas por mi y por ti por supuesto.

-Bueno estamos de acuerdo con eso, una pregunta Hermione, de donde salio ese apodo tan… ¿característico? O sea es común, pero ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

-Es una larga historia Harry o debería decir ¿sueño?

Y si he logrado lo que quería, pero no de la manera como lo quería, veamos si con esta extraña relación, puedo llegar a que Hermione me quiera, como una vez lo hizo o por lo menos que lo admita. Y a esto hemos llegado.

Azi/N: Lamento la demora mis excusas van desde la flojera, pasando por las clases y terminando en enfermedades. Bueno son las 12:07am, me estoy cayendo del sueño y realmente no se como termine , espero que les haya gustado, aunque yo personalmente no quede muy satisfecha con el (ok cero satisfecha, es un poco difícil expresar sentimientos que nunca he experimentado), pero déjenme saber si les gusto. Saludos, besos y abrazos See you all soon I hope. Peace


	12. Dont Phunk with my heart

**MIS SENTIMIENTOS MÁS PROFUNDOS H/HR**

A/NI: Dedicado a todos mis reviewers constantes y a Jeannette (Dan satisfacción, tenlo por seguro ;) ), Love y´all

**Capitulo XII: Don´t Phunk (Fuck) with my Heart**

Ha pasado un tiempo ya desde aquel viaje, donde nos unimos, si es que a eso se le puede llamar unión, bueno vamos a llamarlo pocas peleas, pocos rencores y mucho sexo. ¿Amor? Bueno de mi parte mucho amor, todo el amor del mundo, de parte de ella… miradas evasivas, palabras incompletas, realmente no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que ella siente hacia a mi, yo no se si lo que me esta es utilizando (bueno vamos a estar claros me esta utilizando) o realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que somos, lo cierto (y lo único que me importa) es que somos.

En el ministerio actuamos mas cordiales que antes, con nosotros mismos claro esta, nos damos los buenos días en la entrada, si necesitamos trabajar o comunicarnos, lo hacemos de manera decente, sin gritarnos, bueno como adultos que somos, el que ve desde fuera ve a unas personas que solo se tratan profesionalmente, que no tienen ninguna otra relación fuera del trabajo, en el ámbito social. Ron nos ha visto interactuar el uno con el otro y creo que sospecha, pero a mi nada me ha preguntado y creo que a Hermione tampoco, lo que a el le extraña es que a pesar de que nos tratemos "bien" dentro del trabajo, en el exterior ni nos tomamos en cuenta, en las reuniones de los sábados en la Madriguera nos tratamos igual que en el trabajo, "Pásame la sal, por favor" "Gracias" y nada mas, es que Hermione tiene una capacidad histriónica impresionante, menos mal que todos están conscientes de que yo sigo perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero ella ni se inmuta, como si yo no existiera. Ginny y Neville tuvieron una hermosa beba a la que nombraron Alice, en honor a la mama de Neville, es una preciosura, a mi me llaman el "niñero", porque cuando no cargo a Harry, estoy cargando a Alice y mis brazos nunca están solos, creo que es la nostalgia de que alguna vez pude haber tenido esto y que lo eche por la borda, se que Hermione la mayoría de las veces me echa miradas extrañas y todo eso, pero no tengo ni idea del porque.

Bueno, como ya he dicho, todo esto es una pantalla, porque cuando salimos del Ministerio y de otros sitios públicos, lo que hacemos es encerrarnos en el apartamento hasta quedar extasiados, es increíble la cantidad de sexo que puede tener el ser humano en una noche, nuestro record es de cinco veces, el cual Hermione dejo muy claro, una vez en el desayuno, que quería romper, por supuesto que todo ese trabajo va encima de mis hombros, pero vamos a estar claros a quien no le gustaría morir en los brazos de la mujer que ama, mientras tiene un orgasmo explosivo después de una noche muy agitada. Me mude con ella, abandone mi pequeña habitación y vivimos juntos, el problema esta cuando sus padres vienen a visitarla los fines de semana, menos mal que ellos avisan porque si no ya estaría muerto. En esos días tengo que rentar un cuarto en un hotel, con una muda de ropa para el lunes, porque estoy mudado completamente, todas mis cosas están allá, maletines, ropa, zapatos, casos con los cuales trabajo y otros souvenirs. Al principio estuvo renuente a que yo me mudara, de hecho tuvimos una discusión espantosa, que como se me ocurría que yo iba a vivir con ella, que sus vecinos iban a hablar mal de ella y toda esa basura social que a las mujeres siempre les preocupan y yo me defendí diciéndole que mejor era que yo me mudara al que se me viera el llegar por las noches e irme por las mañanas, que mejor pensaran que yo era un primo o un familiar que me quedaba a dormir, después de un rato discutiendo, llegamos al acuerdo de que cuando vinieran sus padres, Viktor u otra persona que conociera nuestra historia yo no iba a dormir allí todo ese tiempo. Y para no llegar juntos al trabajo yo tengo que irme media hora antes, para que nadie sospeche. Les voy a ser sincero, todo este rollo es estresante, que si me tengo que esconder si viene alguien, que si me tengo que ir a tal hora, que tengo que llegar a esta hora y todo ese tipo de basura, estoy un poquito cansado de esto, pero siempre me tengo que acordar que esta es la única manera posible del estar otra vez cerca de ella. Siempre me ataca el pensamiento de que va a pasar cuando se canse de este jueguito y decida que lo mejor es que no nos veamos más, si ese día llega (que yo se que va a llegar), les juro que no se que voy a hacer, lo que se me ha ocurrido, es que me voy a ahogar en el alcohol y el cigarro, que me maten, porque sin ella yo no soy nada, suena y es patético, pero esa es la verdad, otra de las ideas que se me ha ocurrido para mantenerla cerca de mi es embarazarla, si la primera vez lo hice, no debería haber ningún problema hoy en día, pero lo malo de estar con la bruja mas inteligente y organizada del mundo mágico, es que ella tiene todo fríamente calculado, así que todo eso del embarazo queda descartado, es que no me ha querido ni decir que clase de control utiliza, porque yo no uso ninguno.

Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, el muy mal nacido, no volverá hasta año nuevo, cuando celebrara el año nuevo con su prometida y su familia, mientras que yo me dedicare a asaltar todos los bares de Hogsmeade, acompañado de mi botella, la cual me ayudara a recibir muy feliz el nuevo año, podría ir a la Madriguera, de hecho me invitaron, pero al ver a todos los Weasleys con sus familias ya hechas, me da nostalgia ya que yo podría ser fácilmente uno de ellos, si no lo hubiese echado todo a perder, se que me voy a reprender el resto de la vida.

En cuanto a la boda, es a finales del año que viene, Hermione esta planificando todo y lo que mas me enferma es que parece que su madrina de bodas soy yo, todo lo de la maldita boda lo consulta conmigo, que si las flores, los vasos, el color de los vestidos, la forma de las túnicas, la música, TODO, lo discute conmigo, parece que yo fuera el novio, pero es que ni siquiera, creo que soy mas una madrina y la muy condenada lo hace para lastimarme, he estado por reclamárselo pero no quiero caer en discusiones insulsas y alejarla de mi, son cosas que uno como amante tiene que soportar, así me este partiendo el corazón en mil pedazos, un sábado tuve el coraje y se lo reclame, mientras desayunábamos en la cama:

_-Harry, necesito un favor tuyo… - me dijo mientras engullía los huevos que yo con mucho cariño le había preparado esa mañana, para repotenciar las energías perdidas por la noche y hacia unas pocas horas_

_-Seguro, cariño, el que tu quieras – le respondí como un idiota enamorado, pensando en otras cosas y no en la bomba que me soltó._

_-A ver si me acompañas cuando estemos libre, a escoger mí vestido de novia,_

_Mi cerebro tardo un rato en procesar toda la información, porque a veces soy un poco lento, sobre todo cuando uno esta todo relajado y feliz y cree que nada y menos nadie te va a arruinar tu momento de felicidad y menos si es la mujer que te puso en ese estatus. Primero pensé que era una broma pesada y al notar que su rostro estaba serio y esperando por una respuesta, opte por poner el plato, en la mesita de noche, salirme de la cama (gracias a Merlín que ya estaba vestido), agarrar un abrigo y dirigirme hacia la puerta sin decirle ni una palabra y antes de irme la vi y estoy seguro que mi mirada le mostró lo mal que me había caído su ofrecimiento y me fui._

_Estuve horas y horas caminando sin rumbo y sin sentido, pensando en nada y en todo, o sea ella nunca había dicho que iba a dejar a Krum por mi, ni nada de eso, pero me dolió en el alma, o sea como se le ocurre decirle a su amante, el cual todas las noches le dice antes de quedarse dormida, que la ama con locura, que la acompañe a escoger el vestido con el cual se va a casar con otro tipo, o yo estoy paranoico o ella esta loca._

_Al final termine metiéndome en el Caldero Chorreante y decidí beberme un par de tragos de Whiskey de Fuego, los cuales se transformaron en casi toda la botella y por donde se fue todo mi dinero. _

_Al caer la noche y al darme cuenta de que parecíamos una pareja de casados que se había peleado por cual televisor comprar, en el sentido de que yo no tenía un lugar donde dormir, tuve que devolverme al apartamento, decidiendo así evitar cualquier tipo de discusión insulsa, la cual me iba a aumentar el dolor de cabeza que ya estaba martillando mi cabeza, la falta de alcohol en esas ultimas semanas me habían desequilibrado todo el organismo. _

_Cuando llegue todas las luces estaban apagadas, indicando o que no había nadie en la casa o que se había acostado a dormir, al llegar al cuarto mi pregunta fue respondida, estaba durmiendo profundamente en la cama acurrucada en su lado, sin despertarla me desvestí y me metí lentamente en la cama._

_-Lo siento – escuche que una voz suave me decía. – Se que no debí haberte dicho eso, preguntarte eso._

_-Es un maldito hecho, de que no me interesa nada acerca de tu boda, ok la única manera que me interesaría es que yo fuera el novio y como no lo soy, no quiero saber nada de eso, anda a buscar a tu prometido, para que te ayude con eso… o si no te buscas una madrina que estaría encantada de ayudarte. _

_-Conmigo no vas a usar ese vocabulario, estas muy equivocado…_

_-Si claro, el equivocado soy yo, es mas ya se cual seria el regalo perfecto de tu boda, una brújula, para ver si te ubicas y aprendes que no es bueno el hablar de tu boda con tu amante y mas si ese esta locamente enamorado de ti, como es mi caso. _

_ -Sarcástico te has vuelto ¿no, pues gracias por el consejo y por si no te has dado cuenta, ese tema es lo único que puede mantener una conversación civilizada entre nosotros._

_-Me quieres sarcástico, bueno te tengo una idea de un mejor regalo, que en el día de tu boda te enteres que estas embarazada de mi, sabiendo que ya yo me he ido bien lejos._

_-Vaya Harry, todo un deja-vu, porque resulta que ya eso me ha pasado, lo que pasa es que no fue el día de mi boda sino semanas después que me abandonaste, que abandonaste a toda tu familia. Y ya sabes la regla que mientras estés conmigo cero alcohol y apestas a eso y cigarrillo y…_

_Fue en ese momento en el que se me ocurrió que la única manera de acabar con toda esa discusión sin sentido entre un ebrio y una mula obstinada, era de la vieja escuela…_

_Así que mientras hablaba y hablaba, haciendo reclamos y discusiones, la tome por sorpresa, por la cintura y empecé a besarla con locura, pasión, mezcladas con toda esa ira reprimida del día. Poco a poco empezamos a desvestirnos y empezamos a hacer el amor ardientemente y sin control, sin quejas, sin restricciones, nos dejamos llevar por toda esa tensión reprimida desde hacia varios días. Al venirnos, fue un momento catártico, limpiador y nuestros gemidos y gritos inundaron la habitación. _

_-Phiiu… eso fue increíble, todo rastro de alcohol, creo que se quemo, después de todo eso. ¿No crees?_

_-El sexo no te va a salvar siempre de los problemas Harry, tienes que aprender eso. _

_-Lo siento, por todo, por ser un insensible, por todo lo que te dije y por haberme ido así, pero no lamento esto. Es cierto lo que dicen que el sexo reconciliatorio es el mejor._

_-Por Merlín… Buenas noches Harry…- me dijo con un tono bastante sarcástico y volteando los ojos._

Y esa ha sido hasta ahora una de las peleas mas melodramáticas que hemos tenido, ha habido otras, normales para personas que viven en pareja, que si la comida, la nevera, el baño, que tu limpias, que tu haces esto, que tienes que ir a comprar esto, cualquiera que nos vería dentro del apartamento diría que somos una vieja pareja casada, una anhelo y un deseo que quiero cumplir y que se que como sea voy a cumplir.

Este fin de semana estoy fuera de la ciudad, en parte porque los padres de Hermione están de visita y yo tengo que estar fuera y he conseguido mas información de los mortífagos que están jodiendole la paciencia a los aurores, esta investigación no me la asignaron a mi, pero yo estoy haciendo una paralela, robando un poco de información de aquí y de allá.

Es domingo y estoy en Westminster, cerca del palacio de Saint James, en donde presuntamente Malfoy se va a reunir, con unos mortífagos a discutir unos planes para alborotar la llegada del Ministro de Magia a Londres, después de haber estado en una gira de 20 días por varios países del mundo.

Es en un callejón oscuro, enteramente muggle y yo estoy disfrazado como uno, gorra de béisbol, lentes para el sol, jeans y una franela, parezco el propio turista y me siento ridículo, son casi las seis de la tarde y la reunión estaba pautada para las 17:30hrs.

Oscureció y al ver que la reunión no se dio, me fui al bar mas cercano a tomar un trago y refrescarme un poco, sin saber lo que hacia y que lo iba a lamentar mas tarde, me quite la gorra y los lentes, dando a conocer mi identidad, para aquel que me venia siguiendo y del cual yo no me había percatado.

Así que mi viaje a Westmisnter fue en vano, lo único positivo que le pude sacar fue que no me tuve que quedar dando vueltas por Londres, buscando un sitio donde dormir, ya entrada la noche tome un bus que me dejo en el medio de Londres, para irme al Caldero Chorreante, tomar un buen café, un buen baño y esperar para irme al trabajo.

Estaba muy ansioso para que llegara la hora del almuerzo, para ver si podía secuestrar a Hermione un momento para saludarla propiamente e irme después a almorzar, así que pase la mañana semi ausente del trabajo y lo que hacia era mirar al reloj impacientemente, hasta que por fin, dieron las doce del día. Espere unos 10 minutos para que todos se fueran y rogando porque ella se quedara arreglando algunos papeles como lo hacia la mayoría del tiempo, llegue a su oficina y allí estaba tan bella como siempre, yo creo que mientras mas tiempo alejado este de ella, peor me pongo cuando la vuelvo a ver.

No se percato de mi presencia y estaba de espaldas, así que deslicé mis manos sobre sus hombros y pego un grito. Cuando vio mi cara se recupero del susto.

-Harry, casi me matas del susto. Eres un idiota!

-Gracias cariño, un placer verte a ti también! Tu siempre tan amorosa – le dije mientras la besaba delicadamente los labios y empezaba a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello con mi lengua.

-Harry, mucho cuidado con lo que haces.

-¿Me extrañaste? – le dije ignorando su ultimo comentario.

-No, para nada

-Mentirosa, estas mintiendo – y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Potter, ponte serio, por favor, mira que no quieres empezar algo que después no vas a poder terminar

-Esta bien, así que ¿Cómo están los Granger? – pregunte apartándome un poco de ella.

-Bien, pero todavía no se han podido ir, mi papa enfermo, tiene una gripe horrorosa, con vómitos y fiebre, así que decidieron quedarse un par de días mas.

-Rayos, tengo que ir a buscar de todas maneras un hotel.

-Bueno y donde dormiste el fin de semana? - pregunto muy interesada con la ceja levantada y un deje de celos.

-No estaba en Londres, tuve que salir a atender un asunto personal

-Y ese asunto era…

-No es de tu incumbencia, cosas del trabajo.

-Pero me acabas de decir que era personal.

-Déjalo ya Hermione, no te voy a decir mas nada y estoy hablando en serio

-Bueno, entonces yo te voy a avisar cuando se vayan ¿ok?

-Si, seguro, me avisas, en la oficina donde tu quieras.

-Ok bueno, tengo que ir a comer, tengo mucho apetito, ya que alguien parece que hizo que mi apetito aumentara, mi madre me pregunto todo el fin de semana quien había logrado el milagro de que yo volviera a comer como antes.

-¿Y tu que le respondiste?

-Un viejo amigo

-Mmmm, esta bien, bueno hay que ir a comer!

Mientras iba hacia la puerta, se me ocurrió una genial idea, de hecho me acorde de una vieja fantasía que tenia desde hacia muchos años, o sea que lugar no puede ser mas excitante para tener sexo que una oficina, con el cerrojo abierto, con la variable que se pueda ser atrapado en semejante acto… el solo pensamiento hizo que me excitara, mucho, si y después de casi tres días sin nada de aquello, que mejor manera de desahogar el fracaso de mi misión y la ansiedad de todo un fin de semana en un rapidito sobre el escritorio? Pero por supuesto para este tipo de cosas uno tiene que ser rápido y no pensar en las consecuencias, llevarse por la pasión del momento…

Antes de siquiera parpadear la tome en mis brazos y la bese con pasión y con locura. Ella al principio dio pelea y se resistió pero poco a poco fue bajando la guardia y empezó a disfrutar tanto como yo. Sin previo aviso la levante y la senté en el escritorio oh si esto iba a ser muy divertido, mientras nuestras lenguas seguían enfrascadas en una lucha a ver quien conseguía el control, mis manos jugaban con su cuerpo, una iba subiendo por sus piernas lentamente y la otra se las arreglaba para desabotonar su blusa. Pero tenia que ir yo con mi gran bocota a arruinar todo lo avanzado.

Harry Jr., te necesita tanto Herm, no tienes idea de cuanto te necesita.

Detente – _genial manera de arruinarlo Potter,_ mientras quitaba mis manos de encima suyo. – Ni creas que va a ocurrir de esta manera y menos en el lugar donde trabajo y en el peor de los casos tampoco lo haría con una puerta que ni siquiera ha sido cerrada, así que Harry Jr no va almorzar y si te sigues comportando así, no va a alimentarse por un tiempo.

Vamos Srta Granger, te gusta – dije un poco en tono fastidioso, mientras besaba su cuello, poco a poco.

-Suéltame… – me dijo en un tono que no tenia nada de convincente.

-No quieres que yo te suelte y tú lo sabes. – suspire entre besos que le hacían cosquillas en sus ya desnudos hombros.

No, no quiero que lo hagas.

-Bien, entonces relájate y déjate llevar, que nadie nos va a interrumpir, todos están comiendo, como nosotros…

Parece que esto por fin logro relajarla y dejarse totalmente por el momento y por los sentimientos, es que vamos a estar claros, después que uno se acostumbra (así sea un periodo de tiempo pequeño) a una situación, que es diaria (en nuestro caso, el estar unidos en la vía mas intima) es difícil estar lejos de ella, así sea por poco tiempo, por esto, estábamos "encerrados", en su oficina, acariciándonos, llenándonos de placer, sin importar el ambiente que nos rodeaba. Sus manos llegaron al sierre de mi pantalón y con habilidad ya admirable lo abrió rápidamente, llevando así mis pantalones en el suelo, mientras hacia esto, sus piernas se abrazaron a mi cintura, haciéndome gemir mas y mas.

Estábamos tan envueltos por el deseo y la pasión, que no oímos cuando tocaron insistentemente la puerta y el sonido de _Alohomora_, al no contestar y les juro que en ese momento quería matar a nuestro mejor amigo Ronald Weasley…

Vaya, vaya, quien se iba a imaginar que me encontraría semejante escena al venir a recoger a Hermione para almorzar?

Del susto, me lleve un empujón de Hermione, el cual hizo que me cayera bruscamente al piso y que mi frente pasara por el filo de la silla, la cual para sorpresa mía estaba astillada, así que en menos de10 segundos estaba yaciendo contra el piso, con los pantalones abajo, sangrando por el raspón y me dolía enormemente la cabeza. Ah y también en el accidente se partieron mis lentes, es que me faltaba que me orinara un perro.

Hermione llevo las manos a su boca y enseguida se agacho al lado mío y empezó a gritarle a Ron:

-Maldita sea Ron, mira lo que provocaste, ahora Harry esta lastimado y sangrando… la próxima vez toca la puerta antes de entrar algún lugar.

-Oye, si toque la puerta y me preocupe cuando no la abriste y como sentía gemidos y murmullos debía ver que estaba pasando y esto es… y desde cuando lo llamas Harry?

-Eres un idiota, Ron, siempre lo has sido, no pudiste haber esperado o haberte ido ah? No tenías que meter tu cabezota en asuntos que no te conciernen, y nosotros no quedamos en vernos hoy.

-Si, lo se pero como tenia tiempo sin hablar contigo, de hecho nada mas los sábados en La Madriguera es que hemos hablado y extrañaba mis almuerzos contigo, así que me pareció una genial idea venir a sorprenderte y resulta que el sorprendido resulto ser yo!

Oigan chicos por mas que sus discusiones me recuerden cuando estábamos en la escuela, necesito ayuda aquí y sus gritos me van a terminar de explotar la cabeza que ya duele mucho.

Esto era simplemente grandioso, yo semi desnudo tirado en el suelo con la cabeza dándome vueltas y ellos dos, enfrascados en una estupida discusión, de que aprende a tocar la puerta, ya yo mas tarde me encargaría de Ron, pero necesitaba ayuda para salirme de esta situación ya bastante embarazosa.

-Demonios! Vamos a ver que es Harry… es una pequeña cortadura, la sangre siempre es escandalosa, así que no te preocupes, yo tengo aquí en mis gavetas un poco de alcohol y algodón para limpiarte la herida, lamento que sea todo muggle, pero no acostumbro a tener mis pociones en la oficina, esas están el laboratorio, pero seria bueno que te pararas y te sentaras en la silla.

Si querida… - murmure, mientras le echaba a mi mejor amigo una mirada con el mas intenso odio, es su culpa que no hayamos terminado y que ahora me este doliendo la cabeza, se que es un comportamiento infantil, pero mi frustración llegaba a esos extremos.

Así que me puse de pie y empecé a arreglarme, primero mis pantalones y después la camisa que ni me di cuenta en el momento en el que me la desabotono, cuando me senté sentí el ardor característico de una herida cuando es limpiada con alcohol y empecé a maldecir por todo, en voz baja por supuesto, mientras Hermione reía por lo bajo también.

-Y no tienes una poción, para dolores de cabeza, porque aparte de la frustración, el golpe me dejo un poco adolorido.

-No, no tengo, eso se te pasa dentro de un ratico, las pociones no son recomendadas para dolores de cabeza, pueden causar dependencia y conociendo…

-Ya entendí… no te preocupes lo voy a dejar así… - tenia que nombrar en frente de Ron que yo tengo tendencias adictivas a casi todo lo que puede ocasionar efectos de ese tipo en las personas. O sea por Dios termina de publicar en _El Profeta_ que soy un alcohólico ninfomano (A/N: no recuerdo el nombre de los hombres adictos al sexo, así que le puse su variación femenina, si alguien me corrige…) y con tendencias a ser drogadicto, rayos, que joyita soy.

Después de curarme la idea, el silencio que rodeo la habitación ya era bastante incomodo, lo que situaciones embarazosas pueden llegar a hacer a personas que tienen años de amistad es increíble, sin soportar mas esta ridícula situación, yo fui el primero que hable…

Ron y tu familia como andan?

Cual Harry, sabes que ahora tengo dos familias

-Tu hijo y tu es…, perdón Luna.

-Bien, ambos están bien, van a pasar las navidades aquí… por cierto ambos están invitados a la reunión en La Madriguera, es una tradición Harry, que se inicio cuando Ginny salio de Hogwarts, todos tenemos que estar ahí, hasta los que no son familia por sangre pero si de corazón, así que ya saben, es mas ahora hasta pueden ir juntos debido que ahora…

-NO! – los dos gritamos al mismo tiempo

-Ninguno esta junto con nadie… fue solamente cuestión del momento, fue… - Hermione no articulaba lo que decía y lo que salía de su boca no tenia ningún sentido, nada, cero sentido.

Lo que Hermione esta tratando de decir, es que no estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo o sea que… maldición Ron esto no lo debe saber nadie, me oíste nadie, tu nunca nos vistes, nunca interrumpiste nada, es mas nosotros nos odiamos, no nos hemos tratado desde que yo llegue y así se ha mantenido y así se mantendrá…

-Hasta que nosotros queramos…

Y mi cara expreso una gran sorpresa, pues nunca pensé que Hermione dijera algo así, o sea después de negar todo lo de nosotros y después que suelte esa bomba de que "hasta que nosotros queramos", me dejo frío en el sitio.

-Si, hasta que nosotros queramos, entendido Ron?

-Si seguro, nunca los he visto juntos desde que tú llegaste amigo, no te preocupes que puedo guardar secretos…

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo asuntos que atender y no debo posponerlos –Argh eso sonó muy Batman, muy superhéroe, muy ridículo de hecho porque mis asuntos eran encontrar un sitio donde dormir en la noche.

-Amigo, cuídate y piensa lo del día de Navidad a mama le encantaría que fueses.

-Si, estoy casi seguro que voy a estar allí no te preocupes y me saludas Harry y a Luna.

-Con gusto!

-Entonces, te busco mañana, a ver si puedo regresar a casa? – le susurre en la oreja a Hermione cuando me voltee a despedirme de ella.

-Si, creo que ellos se van mañana, así vas a volver a tu _casa_

-Muy graciosa Granger.

-Por eso es que me amas Potter.

-Y tu a mi?

-Eso esta fuera de discusión y ya lo he dejado claro y no abuses de nuestros términos – me sonrió y me dio un beso suave en los labios, dejándome con ganas de mas, _esta mujer ha puesto a mis hormonas a millón._

Con una ultima sonrisa a ambos me fui de su oficina un poco mas estresado de cómo había entrado, y con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios pensando en el como Ron había arruinado un almuerzo casi perfecto.

A eso de las ocho de la noche deje el Ministerio y empecé a darle vueltas a varias calles, no estaba en el animo de estar en un hotel durmiendo sin ella… si cuando me fui estaba obsesionado, ahora no sabia que era? Si era amor, obsesión, protección, preocupación o todas juntas, lo único que se es que si no la tenía cerca me sentía totalmente vacío, no me sentía completo.

Y por estar absorto en mis pensamientos no me percate que un par de personas me seguían el paso desde mi salida del ministerio y que ambas tenían un solo cometido, hacerme daño, mucho daño.

Así que cuando doble la esquina lo ultimo que vi fue un flash de luz amarilla y la sensación de un golpe en mi estomago el cual hizo que me faltara el aire y perdiera por completo el conocimiento…

**A/NF:** Ok disculpen otra vez la demora, pero la semana que paso fue fatal para mi, la semana de los parciales del primer termino y la entrega de notas que no eran muy bonitas, en resumen de 7 materias me quedaron 3 y primera vez que me pasa esto, debe ser que no me he acostumbrado otra vez al tren de vida después de estar un mes y medio de vaga y he llevado una racha de lo ultimo, con decir que hoy tengo los nervios de la cervical inflamados y ni siquiera puedo agachar la cabeza sin que vea al diablo. Me falta es que me orine un perro y me atropelle un carrito de helados.

El proximo capitulo NPI de ni cuando lo escribire, pq en menos de un mes tengo que estar fuera de aquí y no tenemos ni casa adonde ir (no fisicamente), por tanto no tendre computadora y no podre escribir, pero vamos a ver si encuentro tiempo esta semana y escribo el capitulo 13, el cual tendra la perspectiva de Hermione! Si después de 12 capitulos con Harry de narrador tendremos a Hermione y se sabra por fin que ha pasado con su vida estos ultimos años, mas la revelacion de unos secretos y lo que sucedió con Harry, si creo que eso es todo. Bueno un millon de gracias a todos los que han leido mi historia, que nunca pense que iba a llegar a ser tan larga, a los que han dejado su reviews y a los que se han comunicado conmigo via mail. Besos y abrazos a todos!

P.D.: Faltan dos semanas para que salga el trailer y me va a dar un infarto de la emoción y 74 días para que salga HBP, en donde voy a terminar de morirme! Ah y dejenme reviews please I need them for live!

P.D.2: el titulo de este capitulo es de la nueva cancion de los Black Eyed Peas! Yo no soy muy amante del Hip Hop, pero cuando escuche esta cancion y lei la letra me dije este tiene que ser el titulo, escuchen la cancion y lean la letra para que vean a lo que me refiero.


End file.
